Operation Faberry
by ilovepwandbleach
Summary: Quinn is in love with Rachel but too scared to tell her. They become best friends and Rachel also falls for our dear cheerleader. Are they ever going to confess to each other?-"The truth that you have it bad for our very own Rachel Berry," Kurt said walking beside her. Quinn stopped in her tracks looking at Kurt blankly.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. Cris here. This is my first story and I'm young. English is not my first language so please go easy on me. I will continue this if enough people review, if not what's the point right? :D Have a nice day everyone :)

* * *

Quinn watched as the choir room fills up with the enthusiastic glee kids. She had been in the choir room ten minutes early reading 'Where Rainbows End' by Cecelia Ahern. Everyone greeted her as they came in and in return she smiled. As Rachel came in, she felt her heart beat faster and she became nervous. She looked away and found herself listening to Brittany talk about eggs.

"Okay everyone! I decided to do something fun and exciting for you guys!" Mr. Schuester said as soon as he came in the room.

"Paint your face green?" Brittany asked. Quinn smiled.

"What? No, Brittany. I decided to have another duet battle!" he exclaimed.

"But why?" Kurt asked although you can see he's very excited.

"Well I guess I sensed that you guys are failing to co-operate again so this is my way to boost you up," he smiled widely clapping his hand.

"Your way or Ms. Pillsbury?" Santana smirked. Mr. Schuester ignored her and produced a black top hat behind the piano.

"Faith shall choose again," he said in a creepy voice.

"Ok, I'm going first!," Sugar jumped excitedly. She puts her hand in the hat and pulled a slip of paper. "Rory!"

Rory smiled at her as she took her seat, smiling widely at the Irish. Blaine got up and walked towards Mr. Schuester.

"Artie," Blaine said with a toothy smile. They high-fived and sat down together. Mercedes got up and pulled a slip.

"Puck," she said in a not-too-happy voice. Puck was too busy caressing his mohawk to hear so Finn lightly punched him in the arm.

"You got Mercedes, bro." Finn said.

"Awesome," was the bad boy's answer before going back to caressing his mohawk. Kurt went next.

"Santana," Kurt said smiling. A fake one. Santana rolled her eyes as Quinn stood up,putting her book down on the seat, and pulled a slip. She looks at it for a moment before saying, "R-rachel."

Quinn smiled at the direction of the brunette, who smiled back.

"So that leaves Finn and Brittany together. Good partners everyone. Now the has to be a love song since Valentine's Day is coming up," Mr. Schuester explained "and whoever won will be getting two free meals at Breadstix and they will perform in our upcoming Nationals. So I suggest you all work hard and have fun." He added.

Everyone stopped listening to him after he said Nationals. Everyone was whispering and talking except a certain short-haired blonde

_Rachel Berry is my partner. Rachel. Berry. I can't believe this. There is so many people in this club and I get Rachel. I would have accepted Puck. Oh God. Why her? Why the girl I've been thinking about? Why the girl who makes my heart beat faster. The girl I've got a huge crush on._

Quinn Fabray mentally facepalmed herself.

Quinn was eating lunch with Santana and Brittany in the lunch hall. They were talking about the new cheerleader who joined.

"Do you know her name Q?" Brittany asked.

"The new cheerleader? No, I don't. Haven't met her yet. I may talk to her after school," Quinn replied.

"I heard she's really pretty and not bad at cheerleading,"Santana stated. Brittany frowned at her fries and Santana immediately put a hand over the tall blonde's back.

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever met," Santana cooed. Brittany flashed her a wide smile and they got talking about their parents. Quinn's eyes darted to Rachel who just sat down a few tables away with Finn,Kurt,Mercedes,Tina and Mike. Quinn watched her laugh to something Finn had said and couldn't help feel a bit jealous towards the giant.

"Yo Quinn, checking Berry out?" Santana smirked.

"What? No. It's just her outfit. You think she'd learn," she said nervously biting on a carrot stick.

"Whatever. Anyway have you talked to your partners about what song you're going to do?" Santana asked poking a piece of chicken.

"Not yet," Quinn replied.

"Yeah!I suggested Love on Top but Finn said no. I also suggested single Ladies but he just walked away like he needed the bathroom," Brittany said. Quinn laughed softly,

"What about you San?"

"Actually me and Kurt got talking in Maths this morning. We have loads of ideas. It's going to be great," she said nonchalantly.

"That's great babe," Brittany hugged the Latina as Quinn's eyes wandered over to Rachel again who was now talking to Kurt. Rachel unexpectedly looked back at her and Quinn mentally hit herself for staring too long. She turned back to the two girls in front of her.  
Santana was sending a smirk at her but still listening to Brittany. Quinn groaned quietly.

Rachel turned to Kurt and smiled at his antics about how Santana was unbelievably nice to him in Maths. When Kurt finished speaking, he looked at Quinn and her two best friends sitting a few tables away. He noticed that Quinn's eyes were flitting to Rachel every few seconds. He caught Quinn's eyes and the blonde blushed. Kurt smirked,

"I have the best gay-dar," he whispered.

"You said something Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

"Nope, nothing," he replied eating his fries, grinning.

Quinn was at her locker when Kurt cried in a panic voice, "Oh my God Rachel! What happened to you?"

Quinn spun around to try and see the small brunette but when she did, no diva.

"And that ladies and no gentlemen, is the art of acting," Kurt laughed.

Quinn glared at him closing her locker ,"What do you want Kurt?" Quinn asked.

"Me? Nothing really, just the truth," Kurt sing-songed.

"What truth?" Quinn asked walking towards class.

"The truth that you have it bad for our very own Rachel Berry," Kurt said walking beside her. Quinn stopped in her tracks looking at Kurt blankly.

"Me? Got it bad for Rachel? What are you talking about?" Quinn mumbled. Kurt sighed turning serious.

"Quinn Fabray, I dare you to look at me, directly in my eyes, and tell you don't like Rachel _like_ that?," Kurt crossed his arms. Quinn looked at the floor as the silence stretched on.

"Fine! I do ok? Are you happy?," Quinn whispered fiercely. Kurt chuckled, "I knew it!"

"Hey Q!," Santana called from the end of the hallway. When she saw the blonde, she moved towards her.

"Quinn, I know you like Rachel. Don't even deny it! And now I want you to tell me I'm right cause I'm in a bad mood right now," Santana said not smiling. Quinn groaned for the tenth time today. She pulled Santana into an empty room because the hallway was getting crowded. Kurt followed them, smiling widely.

"Yes, I do like Rachel! But I'm not going to do anything about it," she hissed at Santana, "and do not tell anyone or I swear," she added threateningly to Kurt and Santana.

"Wait, Kurt knows?" Santana said ignoring Quinn and turning to the male diva.

"Of course I do. It's a bit obvious," Kurt said happily.

"Ugh, don't even get me started when Rachel was singing," Santana said.

"Guys," Quinn tried to stop them, putting a hand over her forehead.

"When? Last week or yesterday? Because last week, when Rach was singing, Quinn's mouth was open," Kurt excitedly muttered.

"Guys," Quinn tried again, a bit louder this time.

"Oh yeah, I saw that. I thought she was horrified by the dwarf's performance but now I know," Santana smirked.

"Guys!" the head cheerleader yelled. The two turned to her, "Hello! I'm still here," she mumbled.

Santana sighed, "Do you want to get into Berry's pants?" Kurt snorted.

"W-what? No!" Quinn stuttered clearly taken aback by the question.

"Quinn, dear, if you want my help, I'll gladly help you," Kurt said as Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to help me? Finn's your brother," Quinn stated.

"Yeah but Finn…I mean I don't think Finn is good for Rachel," Kurt explained.

"Yeah…I'm outta here," Santana made a move towards the door.

"Oh nooo. You're going to help me with this. We're calling this Operation Faberry!" Kurt said stepping in front of the Latina.

"What? No way in hell I'm-," Kurt interrupted her, "Okay then. It's settled!" Kurt clapped excitedly.

"What's settled? You are not going to do anything. Forget we even had this conversation." Quinn said.

"Fabray, stop it. You're clearly head over heels for the hobbit, which I think is disgusting by the way, but you are my best friend," Santana said looking anywhere but the blonde.

"Awwww," Kurt said. Santana glared at him.

"Still a no. She's with Finn. She's straight and I'm….me," Quinn said, getting ready to leave the empty classroom, "there's no way in hell she'll love me back," she said quietly but Kurt and Santana heard it. Quinn was at the door when Santana said firmly, "We got your back, Q."

Kurt added, "Don't worry you'll get Berry!" Quinn rolled her eyes as she shook her head. She sent a smile towards them before the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys :) Thanks for the reviews and Faberryshipper11, I actually have this chapter planned before so I will be putting your suggestion in the next chapter :) Thank you. And guys I'm open for suggestions that the Glee kids will sing. I don't think I have much good taste in songs anyway :D Keep rocking.

* * *

"Hey Rachel! Rachel!" Kurt called out to the brunette walking towards the bathroom. Rachel turned and beamed at Kurt.

"Hello Kurt," the diva greeted. "What's going on?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you want to go with us to the new restaurant in town, Eat and Fill I think it's called," Kurt smiled.

"Us? Meaning who?," Rachel asked.

"Well there's me, Blaine, Santana, Brittany….and Quinn," Kurt whispered the last name.

"Can I bring Finn?" Rachel inquired.

"Ummm. Yeah sure," Kurt said mentally hitting himself.

"Great! When?" Rachel asked enthusiastically.

"Tomorrow at 8-ish," Kurt replied.

"Ok, we'll be there," Rachel smiled widely before going in the bathroom. Kurt walked around the corner where Santana was leaning on a wall.

"Is she coming?" Santana asked. Kurt nodded.

"But we forgot one BIG thing," Kurt groaned.

"What?"

"Finn," Kurt answered flatly. He only forgot Finn because he was so excited about this plan.

"That inhuman tree," Santana said then smiled.

"Puck. Puck can distract him!" Santana said excitedly. Kurt nodded before following the retreating Latina.

"Hey Puck!" Santana called. Puck rounded to the brunette.

"What's up hot momma!" Puck greeted. Santana scowled.

"First of all, you don't hit on me. Ever! Or on Brittany either. Don't even talk to her," Santana uttered. Puck just smirked, "Second, I want you to distract Frankenteen tomorrow night. Take him somewhere or go to China for all I care, just don't let him near Berry." Santana commanded.

"Why? Going to have a threesome?" Puck boisterously laughed. Santana rolled her eyes with a frown, "Seriously. Why?"

"None of your business homeboy." Santana said already walking away.

"Is Quinn partly the reason?" Puck asked quietly. Santana whirled around so fast she nearly slipped. Puck smiled sadly.

"She is, isn't she?" Puck sighed, "Fine, but just for one night, Puckazilla is on a roll." He said walking away,as Santana watched him walk away ,shoulders slightly slumped.

Puck approached Finn who was getting books off his locker.

"Hey Finn," said Puck as he leaned against the locker beside Finn's.

"Hey man, what's up?" Finn smiled.

"Wanna hang out tomorrow night?" Puck asked.

"I have to ask Rachel first," Finn replied.

"Come on. No you don't. You at least need a bro-night with your best friend once a week," Puck asserted. Finn furrowed his eyebrows, "You need freedom!" Puck said loudly as Finn continually nods.

"Yeah, you're right. Sure I'll go with you," Finn smiled.

"Alright! Awesome," Puck grinned, "If Rachel is going anywhere tomorrow. You're to decline going with her because you are going with me." Puck slapped Finn's back as they walk into class.

"Yeah. I'm going with you!" Finn said. "Wait. Where we going?"

Rachel smiled as Finn came into her view. She called him getting the male leader of Glee Club to smile back at the diva.

"Hey Rach," Finn said softly before kissing her. Rachel pulled away, eyes bright. She held Finn's hands as they walk down the bare hallway.

"Kurt invited me to the new restaurant in town today," Rachel started. Finn nodded, "Santana, Brittany, Blaine and him are going. I said yes." Rachel added.

"That's great," Finn said.

"Yeah and I said we'll both go," Rachel muttered.

"Both of us? Wait, when is it again?" Finn asked.

"Tomorrow night." Rachel replied.

"Oh, tomorrow. I'm really sorry but I can't go with you. Puck asked me to hang out with him." Finn said as he stopped in his tracks.

"Oh," Rachel said quietly. Sadness clearly evident in her voice. Finn was feeling bad now.

"You're not mad are you?," he asked taking hold of her shoulders.

"What? No. Of course not. I understand." Rachel smiled.

"Are you sure? Because sometimes women kind of say they're not mad at you but at the end of the day, they like turn into monsters…" Finn trailed off as Rachel giggled.

"No Finn. I promise I understand. You need to hang out with your friends anyway. Graduation is coming pretty fast." Rachel said.

"Thank you Rach," he bent down to meet Rachel's lips. "I'll see you after school." Finn smiled before he went left. Rachel smiled and went right to Biology.

The next morning, Kurt skipped down the hallway towards the head cheerleader.

"Hey Quinn Fabray! Guess what?" Kurt sing-songed.

"What now?" Quinn replied as she rolled her eyes.

"You got a date with Racheeeel," Kurt laughed.

"What?" Quinn turned to Kurt with wide eyes.

"Well not really a date. More like platonic dinner with friends. She said she'll be going with us anyway to Eat and Fill. Me, you, Blaine, Santana, Brittany and our dear Rachel," Kurt danced.

"Really? Without Finn?" Quinn asked.

"Yes I think so. I think Puck managed to distract him anyway. I'll ask Santana later." Kurt told the slightly surprised blonde.

"No need. Santana is here," Santana smirked strutting towards the two. "And yes, Puck agreed to distract one Finn Hudson." She said.

"Yes! Operation Faberry Plan One is on the way to success," Kurt squealed earning two sets of eyes rolling.

"I can't believe you're actually going to go on with this," Quinn said closing her locker gently.

"I can't believe _you're_ in love with Berry!" Santana retorted.

"I'm not! I'm sure it's just hormones." Quinn snapped back.

"Sure! Deny it while you can Fabray cause it's going to get a lot worse," Santana said with a confident smirk. Quinn just waved them off as she walked to her next class.

"You'll get your girl before graduation!" Kurt grinned as Quinn shot him a glare.

The two duet partners turned away from the blonde and started walking to their own class.

"Why are you so into getting Fabray and midget together?," Santana asked quietly after a few seconds of silence.

"Because this is our last year, might as well do something fun right? And like I said Finn is not for Rachel. I want the best for both of them," Kurt explained and Santana nodded.

"What about you?"

"Me? You forced me into this!" Santana declared. Kurt laughed and looked at the Latina expectantly.

"Fine. I just think Q deserves a happy ending. You don't know Quinn's past. Her sister was not good to her. Her mother was horrible and her dad…God don't even get me started on her dad," Santana gritted her teeth. "Her family were just…" Santana couldn't even finish the sentence so Kurt just uttered a "I understand."

Rachel entered the empty choir room. She got out of her class five minutes early and now she waited for Glee to start. Two minutes later, her duet partner entered reading the book "To Kill a Mockingbird". The blonde looked up and their eyes met but Quinn immediately broke contact.

"Hi," Rachel smiled.

"Hey," Quinn said sitting five seats away from the brunette.

"So we haven't talked much about what we're going to sing for the competition. Actually we haven't talked at all. I want these tickets Quinn. And I've got lots of ideas that will surely win us those Breadstix tickets," Rachel ranted.

"What have you got in mind?" Quinn asked only glancing at the brunette before going back to her book.

"I was thinking of hate slash love songs. I thought it's suitable given your feelings towards me th-" Rachel started.

"What feelings?" Quinn stared at her in shock.

"Feelings of hatred Quinn. The tortures, the inappropriate name callings, the slushies. I think that's all signs of hatred towards my being." Rachel explained as Quinn let out a breath of relief.

"So as I was saying, love slash hate songs would be good. If we can ignore some of the lyrics that is about love, it wouldn't be that uncomfortable then. I was thinking of-" Quinn interrupted her once again.

"I don't hate you." Quinn muttered flatly.

"What?" Rachel stared at her.

Quinn cleared her throat. "I don't hate you," she said firmly.

Seconds of silence passed before Rachel said, "Well your actions tell me otherwise," Rachel said.

"I've changed, you know," Quinn said. Rachel stared at the uncomfortable blonde, who was staring blankly at her book.

"Hey guys!" Mike greeted as he came in the door. The two women occupying the rom snapped their heads towards the dancer. Quinn smiled at him and Rachel enthusiastically said hello back. Tina, Mercedes and Artie followed the dancer in also greeting the two.

Quinn didn't talk to anyone much except the occasional little conversations Brittany would start. She watched Rachel talk to other Glee members, watched her talk animatedly to Kurt, watched her make passionate eye contacts with Finn, watched her interact with everyone in the room. Quinn wanted to look away from the diva but somehow her eyes were attracted to the small brunette.

"Quit staring Q, you're drooling," Santana whispered to Quinn who was sitting behind her. Quinn finally managed to look away from the diva and turned towards Santana, giving her a killer glare.

"I'm not drooling," Quinn said sharply. Santana rolled her eyes.

"She's allowed to stare at Rachel anytime she wants right?" Brittany said.

"Yes babe she is but look at her she's got saliva cascading down her chin," Santana said and Quinn gave her another death glare.

"But that's always how you look at me San," Brittany smiled. Quinn snorted and raised an eyebrow at the Latina. It was Santana's turn to glare at the blonde. Santana then turned to the other blonde giving her one of her rare genuine smiles.

"Yes Brit, I do," Santana muttered. Brittany smiled wider and wrapped her right arm around the brunette's left one.

Quinn swivelled in her seat facing Mr. Schue once again. She smiled a bit sadly. She loves her best friends' relationship and she will never admit this to anyone but she's actually a little jealous of what they have. She's happy with them both finally getting together. After all those years of secret make out sessions, secret kisses or as Brittany would call them "Sweet Lady Kisses", they finally realized they belong with each other. But Quinn couldn't help but feel a little jealous that she doesn't have anyone to make her feel special and loved. To make matters worse, "anyone" is a certain diva sitting a few seats away making lovey dovey eyes with her boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I,too, am bored with his story but I promise myself it's going to get better. I'm sorry if it's always dialogue and stuff, I'm not really deep in words and I'm usually nervous when I write a story. Sorry guys :) Anyway can you guys give me any suggestions for songs that the duet partners can sing?

* * *

Quinn stood in front of the mirror scowling at the reflection. She was wearing a honey yellow baby doll dress with a white cardigan. She has been trying on clothes for almost two hours now, She didn't know what was wrong. Every time she puts on an outfit, she'll find something not pretty about it.

She groaned and fell on her bed.

_I'm just going to stay at home._

_Why? Because you can't pick an outfit?_

_Yes…I mean No! God I don't know._

_You're not going because you can't pick an outfit. That sounds very right._

_Shut up._

_You shut up._

_No you do. Stop talking to me._

…_you're talking to yourself._

_Whatever._

_You just don't want to go because of Rachel._

…_._

_You're scared. Hahahahahahaha. Quinn Fabray is scared._

_Ugh, I am not. There's a difference between being nervous and scared you know._

_Hahahahahahahaha._

_I'm not talking to you._

_I can't believe you're rea-_

Quinn opened her eyes tuning out the voice inside her head and at the same time she heard her bedroom door open. Quite bashfully.

"Are you ready yet?" Santana asked clearly not in a good mood.

"Yeah it's nearly eight," Kurt said from behind the brunette.

"When did you guys arrived?" Quinn asked standing up.

"Just now, so are you ready?" Santana repeated.

"..No…can't…pick….outfit," Quinn muttered quietly.

"Quinn, honey, we don't understand gibberish," Kurt smiled coming into the room.

"I said I can't pick an outfit," Quinn sighed. Santana snorted and rolled her eyes, putting a hand on her hips and leaning on the right.

"You can't pick an outfit? Seriously? I'm betting you're having second thoughts about going," Santana laughed. Quinn glared at the Latina and groaned again. Kurt chuckled lightly.

"You have nothing to worry about. You will look beautiful even if you're wearing a potato sack, I'm sure," Kurt said facing the blonde on the mirror. Quinn smiled at Kurt.

"Wow you sounded straight there for a second," Santana commented.

After thirty minutes of outfit picking, they finally decided on a simple yellow scoop top and black skinny jeans that hugged Quinn's toned legs tightly. She wore flat shoes and brought a dark blue jean jacket.

"Come on, come on," Santana said impatiently.

"Yes! Let's go Berry pickin'," Kurt muttered and exited the room bouncing. Quinn followed and then Santana but not before she rolled her eyes.

Six Glee club members sat on a booth at Eat and Fill talking and laughing with each other. The night was going well for the three and even Santana was not being mean. Occasionally.

"Oh yeah, um Rachel have you and Quinn picked a song yet?" Blaine asked Rachel who was sitting beside him.

Rachel blushed a little bit, remembering this afternoon with Quinn.

"N-no not yet Blaine. We're still thinking of the songs we should perform," she glanced at Quinn who found her salad interesting.

"Well me and Artie have this amazing song that I'm sure you guys are going to love," Blaine said enthusiastically to the group.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Please we'll love it doesn't mean you'll win Pretty Pony. Me and Kurt has this killer song that will surely make us winners. Right Rainbows?" Santana smirked. Kurt glared a little at the Latina but nodded vigorously.

"Yeah we do actually. It's going to be awesome," he said taking a bite of his lasagne.

"That sounds wonderful guys, as leader of Glee Club, well one of, I am very proud that you are all co-operating and working really well with each other," Rachel said.

"Are you even from this century?" Santana commented.

Quinn glared at her but quickly looked down at her food.

"San be nice," Brittany said to the girl across her. Santana's eyes turned soft and smiled at the blonde.

"I was just joking B," Santana said.

"Two more seconds of that kind of affection, I might just puke," Kurt joked but stopped smiling when he received a glare from the fierce brunette.

The night went wonderful for all of them and before they know it, the restaurant was closing.

"This was fun," Blaine smiled his toothly smile.

"Yes it was very wonderful and I-," Rachel started but Santana had cut her off.

"Save it, dwarf."

"We should all do this again sometime," Brittany suggested.

"Yes we should. Soon." Kurt emphasised on the word soon while glancing at Quinn and Santana.

"Do you all have rides?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, Blaine brought his car. Thanks for the offer," Kurt said.

"I have my own car and Brit will be going with me," Santana muttered.

"What about you Quinn?"

"Ummm-well n-no. I don't. My mom's probably asleep," Quinn stuttered.

"Yeah ok, we're out of here," Santana walked to her car followed by Brittany who waved to the others goodbye.

"Yeah, we should be going as well," Blaine said ,"we really had good fun," he added before walking towards his car. Kurt hugged Rachel and Quinn first before following his boyfriend.

"You coming?" Rachel asked the blonde.

"Yes, if it's ok," Quinn answered.

"Of course, come on," Rachel ushered the blonde to follow her. They got into Rachel's silver Peugeot 307 which was parked in front of the new restaurant.

The first two minutes of the drive was in silence before Rachel broke it.

"I'm sorry for earlier Quinn," she started, "I was not in a really good mood that time,"

"That's ok. I guess I'm sorry too," Quinn responded. Another minute of silence.

"So what songs do you have in mind? I've been looking for love slash hate songs and all I've found are some ear-damaging tunes," Rachel voiced.

"Actually I haven't been looking up for some songs yet, I was…busy," Quinn muttered, "but I will have some for Monday," she added.

Rachel merely nodded.

"Do you know where Tina and Mike is?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, I've heard they're on a week holidays, Mike's dad got a promotion and they decided to go somewhere in Asia I think, I wasn't really listening. Anyway Mike brought Tina along," Rachel answered.

"Oh ok," Quinn said as Rachel turned to her house.

"Here you are," Rachel smiled. Quinn opened the door and looked back at the diva.

"Thank you. I'll see you Monday," she said softly.

Rachel nodded and drove away. Quinn released a breath of relief.

Quinn entered the school with a glowing smile and a bounce in her steps earning a few glances from the students of McKinley High. Her dinner with Rachel last Friday was still not forgotten, even though they were with four other people, but when she saw one Rachel Berry passed her with a downcast expression, her bubbliness slowly faded. She waited by her locker for Kurt and when she saw him, she pulled him by his jacket.

"Aaaaah, no don't, this is a J. Crew jacket," Kurt cried. Quinn rolled her eyes and continued to pull him into an empty classroom.

"My J. Crew. Never again Quinn Fabray," he glowered at the head cheerleader.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry but do you know what's wrong with Rachel?" Quinn asked locking eyes with the boy.

"Oh why?," Kurt asked back.

"Because she was so goddamn sad this morning," Quinn replied.

"As much as I find this really sweet and endearing, I don't think-," he stopped mid sentence and snapped his fingers, "yeah something happened between her and Finn actually."

"What? What happened?," Quinn asked.

"I was sure it was not true since I heard it from Santana who heard it from Puck," Kurt continued.

"Kurt! What happened?"

"But if you say she's sad, maybe it really happened,"

"Kurt! What happened?" Quinn had put her hands on Kurt's shoulders firmly.

"Right, Finn and Rachel had a fight last Saturday," Kurt finally said. "That's all I know."

Quinn released him and sat on a table.

"This is the perfect chance! You will be her hero," Kurt jumped in front of her excitedly.

"What? No. I just want to know if she's ok," Quinn said.

"Well you're never going to know if you never ask her," Kurt sat beside her.

"Yeah well, I don't think she trust me. I'm Quinn Fabray for God's sake. The one who tortured her for years. Stole his man from him before. She doesn't deserve me," Quinn pouted.

"Wow I've never seen this side of Quinn Fabray," Kurt muttered.

"Well this will be the first and last," Quinn said standing up.

"Have you worked out what song you're going to perform?" Kurt questioned.

"No," she said flatly.

"Come on! Arrange a meeting, ask if you should go to her house so you guys can practice, or ask her to go to yours," Kurt exclaimed.

"Right, yeah. Thanks Kurt. See you in Glee," Quinn walked to the door and went out.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Kurt groaned.

The bell rang and Quinn dashed out of the room and to the choir room where she was met with her duet partner who was sitting cross legged on a chair looking into space.

"Rachel?" Quinn called.

"Oh, hello Quinn. How are you?" the diva smiled. Her smile was forlorn that made Quinn's heart melt.

"Are you ok?" the blonde asked sitting beside the brunette who seemed a little surprised by this.

"Yeah, I will be fine," she smiled again.

"Well if you ever need to- I got some songs!" Quinn uttered.

"Ok, what do you have?" Rachel asked.

"They're not exactly love slash hate songs because as you said last Friday, all I've found is either rock songs or just really really slow songs. So I came up with these songs," Quinn took out a piece of folded paper from her small bag and handed it to Rachel. Her fingers slightly grazed the brunette and she gently put her hand away.

_Her hands are not manly._

_Whoever said it was?_

_It's soft and warm._

_Focus Fabray. It looks like she's saying something._

"-not bad at all. Well if you're ok with this then I am," Rachel said, her voice low but soft.

"So do you want to get together after school to work on these?" Quinn asked nervously.

"Are you sure? You don't want your reputation to go down," Rachel laughed humourlessly.

"What? No."

Rachel looked at the blonde brows furrowed. "Ok, today would be good since we only got until Friday to work on it. Are you ok with that?"

"Yes. Today then about 5?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah exactly," Rachel smiled again with a bit more life.

"Hey guys!" Kurt entered the room full of joy.

"Hello Kurt," Rachel greeted and Quinn merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh Quinn I've heard you're having hard time in History," Kurt said sitting beside Rachel.

"Wha-" Quinn was cut off.

"I know how you feel, I was having a hard time in Algebra and I asked Blaine for help. After about a week of boring explanations, I finally got it. Algebra ain't that hard actually. So I suggest you ask for help," Kurt smiled.

"I don't need any-" Quinn was again cut off.

"Rachel aren't you in the same class as Quinn?" Kurt asked the brunette who watched the two exchanged with an amuse expression.

"Yes I am Kurt," Rachel replied.

"Well you should help Quinn. Since we're all friends now right?" Kurt said.

"Yeah that's true but shouldn't we ask Q-" Rachel was cut off by Kurt who clapped his hands.

"See, two friends helping each other. I think you should start tonight. I heard you guys have a History next week," Kurt said to the glaring blonde who was continuously shaking her head behind the brunette.

"Actually Kurt-" Rachel was again cut off by the excited boy.

"Seriously Rachel you should help our head cheerleader the sooner the be-" Kurt was cut off by the blonde who loudly said, "Actually Kurt we're going to work on our songs tonight at Rachel's house so I don't think we'll have time for History," Quinn smiled sweetly at Kurt but her eyes clearly said _I will kill you._

"Oh ok," Kurt nodded at the two and turned to face the door.

"If you want, I can help you with History. I'm quite good at History," Rachel grinned at Quinn.

"I know. And I wouldn't mind the help," Quinn smiled genuinely.

Glee Club members started to pile in the room at that time and Quinn glared at Kurt one more time, who sank down on his seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm updating early because I may not be able to update next week. My schedule will be full! I'm sorry for this boring stuff and thank you for the reviews. And please if you have good songs that the duet partners can sing, please tell me :D I am open to suggestions! Seriously I am. Keep smiling, people!

* * *

"So are you going to my house or am I?" Rachel asked Quinn as the bell rang indicating the end of school for the day. Most of the Glee Club members were out the door. The only ones left were Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, Santana and Kurt.

"Wherever you want," Quinn said softly.

"Alright we'll go to my house," Rachel smiled but still a bit sad.

"W-wait, are you sure it's ok? I mean your dads? Is it ok to your dads?" Quinn uttered.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. Daddy is working late tonight and Dad would be probably sleep since he has a morning shift tomorrow," Rachel said.

"Ok I'll see you later then," Quinn smiled at the brunette who returned the gesture and walked away.

"Nice going, you're getting good Virgin Mary," Santana smirked as the choir room door closed.

"Yes that was a good move," Kurt added who was beaming. Quinn glared at the guy.

"I could have killed you, you know. Talk about subtlety," she muttered.

"Well I thought you were to chicken to even say hi so I decided to take the situation under my hands but I didn't know you already had it in the bag," Kurt explained.

"Well next time, talk to me first," Quinn said.

"Who will want to talk to you if you're attitude is like that?" someone said from the door.

"Puck!"

"How long have you been there?" Quinn asked.

"Enough," the mohawked-boy smirked.

"Don't worry Q, he knows," Santana said sitting down on a stool beside Brittany.

"You know?" Quinn gaped.

"Yes babe, I do. It's so obvious. I don't think you're the one to talk subtlety with Kurt," Puck laughed leaning against the black piano. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"So what do you think of all of this?" Quinn had her HBIC pose.

"I think it's awesome! Maybe sometime I get to join," Puck wiggled his eyebrows and Quinn gagged.

"You are disgusting," Quinn smirked.

"Just how you like it," Puck winked.

"Look I've got to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Quinn waved at them and ran out of the room.

"You hurting big boy?" Santana examined the boy who was still looking at the spot where Quinn was.

"Yeah but whatever. Quinn deserves someone who will take care of her. She deserves to be happy," Puck scratched his head turning to Santana and Brittany.

"Wait you li-love Quinn?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah! Got a problem with that?" Puck spun to Kurt.

"No. Just…I'm sorry," Kurt said quietly.

"I don't need your sorry. Anyway I'm going to find Finn before he starts praying to grilled cheese sandwich again," Puck waved nonchalantly and was gone.

Santana and Brittany followed the bad boy leaving Kurt to his thoughts.

Quinn was nervously pacing in front of the Berry's residence, a bag slung over her shoulder. She had been pacing for about ten minutes and getting her courage up. But everytime she took a step forward, she imagines one of Rachel's dads shouting at her and asking her to go and never come back.

_Oh come on not again. You're HBIC for God's sakes._

_This is not high school!_

_You're Quinn Fabray. Intimidating,manipulative._

_Are you sure you're helping? And how many times do I have to say this. Stop talking to me._

_Fine. Good luck!_

She took a step forward and at the same time the red door of the Berry's residence opened revealing Rachel Berry carrying a rubbish bag.

"Quinn?" Rachel stopped in her tracks upon seeing the blonde.

"Hi Rachel," Quinn greeted back approaching the brunette slowly.

"Have you been outside for long?" Rachel asked dumping the bag in one of the dumpster.

"N-no. I just arrived actually," Quinn smiled and Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"I promise," Quinn said holding up a hand.

"Come on in. Dad's tomorrow morning shift changed to tomorrow afternoon so he gets free time. He's watching TV now," Rachel informed the blonde as they entered the Berry household.

"Nice house Berry," Quinn complimented looking around.

"Thanks," Rachel said observing Quinn observing the house.

"R-rachel? Does your dad or daddy knows who I-I am?" Quinn whispered. Rachel shook her head.

"No they don't. But your name has come up once or twice," Rachel whispered back, "You are Quinn Fabray after all. Don't worry it's nothing bad."

Quinn nodded and followed the brunette into the living room where a tanned man sat on a couch intently watching the TV.

"Dad this is Quinn," Rachel introduced and Hiram's eyes went from the TV to the blonde who was fidgeting with the strap of her bag.

"Oh Quinn! Hello. I'm Hiram! Nice to meet you," Hiram stood up to shake hands with the blonde who took his hand politely.

"Thank you Mr. Berry. Nice to meet you too," Quinn smiled.

"Oh you can call me Hiram, dear. So do you guys want anything? Take out? Drinks? Drugs? No I'm only joking. Drugs are not good for you. Do not ever take one or even touch one. Uh uh." Hiram said. Quinn chuckled lightly as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Dad we're fine. We're just going to go up and work on our songs," Rachel smiled at the man who grinned back.

"Okay baby. If you need anything, I'm here," Hiram said sitting on the couch again.

"Your dad is funny," Quinn muttered as they went up the stairs.

"Yeah he is. When he was young, he won many awards for Funniest Kid of the Year. I think he has it in his and Daddy's bedroom. He's very proud of it," Rachel giggled.

"He's a doctor right?" Quinn asked as they stop in front of Rachel's bedroom door.

"Yeah him and Daddy," Rachel nodded, "anyway here's my room," she smiled turning the doorknob. Everything was organised and pink and gold. The bed was in the middle of the room and the TV across it whish was sitting on a wooden shelf full of movies.

"Nice collection," Quinn said.

"Actually there's more in that wardrobe over there," Rachel pointed to a pink wardrobe with gold stars decorated on it.

"Oh really? Can I see?"

"Yeah here look," Rachel opened the wardrobe revealing clothes and on both sides of the wardrobe were full shelves of movies.

"Wow, I would love to have a collection like this," Quinn stroked the DvD cases, "anyway songs," Quinn said stepping out of the wardrobe and facing Rachel.

"Right, let's do this." Rachel asserted.

For a whole two hours the duet partner argued, laughed, debated and bonded. The blonde felt her feelings towards the brunette grow stronger. And the diva was shown this side of the head cheerleader.

"I've never seen this side of you," Rachel said. Quinn glanced at her then back to the papers.

"What side?"

"This side. Where you're so carefree, not under pressure, not mean, not intimidating. The soft side maybe?"

Quinn chuckled softly, "I don't have a soft side,"

"Of course you do. Everyone does," Rachel argued.

"Whatever you say," Quinn smiled at the brunette.

"Look at this-"

"What about th-"

They both said at the same time reaching for the same paper lying on the bed between them. Quinn's hand hit Rachel's wrists accidentally and the brunette hissed and immediately cradled her hand.

"..Is something wrong with your hand?" Quinn asked eyebrows furrowing.

"N-no nothing," Rachel replied.

"Can I see your hand please Rach?"

Rachel looked at the blonde nervously, "It's nothing I had a little accident in the kitchen earlier,"

Quinn looked at her in HBIC mode and Rachel looked down on the papers. She grabbed the brunette's upper arm.

"W-what are you doing? Let go Quinn," Rachel said as Quinn pulled up Rachel's sleeves. She was met by a bruise in the shape of a hand. The bruise was a multitude of hues, colors that should not be on someone's skin. Quinn saw red but her face did not show this.

"Was this Finn?" she asked flatly.

"It was. But it wasn't his fault. I was in a bad mood and I was kind of annoying him. I tried walking away, he grabbed me in the wrist and.." Rachel trailed off as Quinn looked at her.

Her expression was blank. Her eyes full of unreadable emotions. Rachel was surprised by this. She never thought Quinn actually cared about her but what she's seeing right in front of her now is something new.

"Are you defending him?" Quinn asked quietly. Rachel didn't respond but took her wrist back.

"Did you tell anyone? He could have done something worse. Why did you let him do this? Was he sorry? Where else did he hurt you?" Quinn said in an outburst.

"No I did not tell anyone because this is my-"

"Don't even say this was your fault. He had no right to do this."

"It wasn't really his fault Quinn," Rachel mumbled, "I was being annoying and when I didn't listened to him and walked away, I guessed he got mad. All boys have temper. I know he didn't mean it. He said sorry but we are on a what I would describe a break," Rachel slumped against the headboard of her bed.

"Can I be honest Rachel?" Rachel looked at the blonde with sad eyes and nodded.

"I don't think Finn deserves you. I think he's only holding you back. You are much better for him. You deserve someone who will take care of you. Who cares about you. Who will make you happy and special,"

_Someone not me. I'm not far from Finn._

"You don't deserve this Rachel. You don't," Quinn said. _What came over me that I managed to say all those things?_

A few seconds of silence passed before a sob escaped from the diva.

"Are you ok? D-did I say something?" Quinn asked clearly nervous.

"No. It's just nice to hear something like that coming from you," Rachel looked up at her. Her eyes teary.

"Well yeah don't mention it." Quinn felt all the heat from her body travel to her face.

"Anyway, I have to go. It's getting late," the blonde stood up and the brunette followed her actions.

They went down stairs, seeing Hiram Berry sleeping on the couch.

"If you want you could come over again, we could work on the songs again and I could teach you some History," Rachel suggested as she opened the door.

"Sure. Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Yes I will. See you,"

Quinn was down two steps when Rachel called out shyly, "Quinn? Are we friends?"

The blonde spun around and smiled gently, "Of course we are."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello girls, guys, homosexuals, heterosexuals, animals. How are you today? I am feeling good this week. And I do not know why. Anyway, the story is not good I admit, but thanks for the reviews. I love you guys. I'll remember you if I ever became famous (like that's ever gonna happen). Anyhoo, this chapter is not good. I am not a really good describe-er. I did this chapter because I wanted Rachel and Finn to split up. And I did not know how to so the way they break up can make no sense but if you want to read it. You can, of course. But I warned you. You'll see a line about midway and you can start reading from there to avoid the stupid part of this chapter :) I am speaking(writing technically) too much. So I leave you guys to it! Peace out.

P.s. I am not good at describing things like dancing :D

* * *

For the past three days, Rachel and Quinn had gotten closer, practicing their song and learning History. Everyone in Glee Club found this weird, well most of them. Finn and Rachel were still on a cool off and they hadn't talked at all since their fight. It was Thursday morning when Finn decided to approach his girlfriend who was taking out books from her locker.

"Rach?" Finn greeted towering over the brunette.

"Hello Finn," Rachel muttered back turning her attention towards the boy.

"Look Rach, I don't like fighting,"

"Me neither,"

"I'm really sorry I hurt you," Finn said solemnly.

"It wasn't your fault, I forgive you. And I'm sorry," Rachel smiled. Finn smiled back lowering down and hugging his girlfriend.

They started walking to their class holding hands.

"So I see you've been hanging out with Quinn these last few days," Finn uttered.

"Yeah. She is my duet partner and she's having a bit of struggle in History so I'm helping her," Rachel pointed out.

"Well I just want you to be careful," Finn said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel slowly stopped walking.

"I mean you shouldn't let her get close to you and know everything about you. She's Quinn. She tortured you a lot before. She can hurt you easily," Finn explained.

"No I think she really has changed Finn. I can just feel it. I think she's not scared anymore. She's not letting anyone control her. She's setting herself free," Rachel said.

Finn sighed and nodded, "Ok but still be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." Rachel smiled.

Santana frowned as she saw Finn and Rachel enter a classroom smiling at each other.

* * *

Rachel found Finn at his locker surrounded by at least three juniors who was noticeably flirting with her boyfriend. She coughed and the juniors looked at her before saying goodbye to Finn and walking away.

"You were flirting with them," Rachel stated.

"I wasn't. They're the ones who came up to me," Finn argued.

"That's not what I was seeing," Rachel mumbled.

"What? You don't trust me now?" Finn asked.

"I didn't say that. What is wrong with you today?"

"Nothing," Finn said through gritted teeth.

"No, I'm listening," Rachel touched Finn's arms gently but he pushed it away. She hissed in pain as it was the bruised wrist. Quinn and Puck was near when this happened. They immediately went over to the couple. Quinn standing in front of Rachel, her back to the brunette and Puck standing in front of Finn. This scene attracted a lot of attention and the four of them was very aware of it.

"Don't do this here, bro. Let's go inside that empty room," Puck motioned the room across from them with the nod of his head.

Finn was the first one to go followed by Puck then Rachel and finally Quinn.

"What was that?" Puck asked instantly as the door closed.

"I-I-I I'm just so annoyed and pissed right now! First Coach Beiste told me I wasn't good enough. I got low grades on my Science test today, my day has been shit," Finn explained.

"Yeah, well, that's no reason to hurt Rachel," Quinn interjected.

"I didn't mean that Rach. I was really really pissed. I didn't mean to do that. I promise," Finn made an approach towards her girlfriend but Quinn stepped in the middle glaring at him.

"But that's not a good enough reason bro," Puck said.

"I know. I know I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Rach," Finn muttered towards his girlfriend who looked at him sadly.

"You're not going to forgive him are you?" Quinn turned to Rachel.

"It's not your decision Quinn. Leave her alone," Finn said back standing up straighter.

"Maybe _you_ should leave her alone. Forever." Quinn hissed.

Finn clenched his fists and Puck was in front him in a flash.

"Dude, what is wrong with you today?" Puck slightly pushed him away.

Moments of silence passed before Rachel broke it.

"Finn…..I don't think it's going to work anymore," she half-whispered. An awkward and tension-filled silence covered the room.

"Wait, wait. You're breaking up with me?"

Rachel stood in the middle between Quinn and Puck and looked up at Finn.

"I don't think you've been happy with me for the last few weeks. I think you lost all your interest in me," Rachel said.

"That's not true, not entirely," Finn confessed.

"I think it's for the best."

Finn looked at her with mixed emotions that included anger and sadness.

He let out an angry groan and went out the door.

The diva started crying and Quinn wrapped her arms around her. Puck nodded at Quinn and also went out the door.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok? I could stay if you want," Quinn said as she stood beside the couch that was currently occupied by Rachel.

"No. I have already acquired much of your time. I will be fine," Rachel smiled.

After the break up of Finn and Rachel, Rachel decided to go home and Quinn escorted her as Rachel's car was broken. Quinn insisted on staying and the two watched movies. At the same time, Quinn was comforting the diva while the said girl breaks down.

"No seriously, I don't mind," Quinn urged.

"It's fine Quinn. I think I need to be alone for a while. Thank you though," Rachel said standing up.

"Ok, when you need anything…just call," Quinn said putting a hand over Rachel's shoulder. Rachel nodded and pulled the blonde into a tight hug.

"Thank you for being there for me,"

Quinn held her breath as Rachel hugged her. She softly hugged the girl back but pulled away almost immediately, afraid that she might lose control.

"Yeah, no problem. You better atop crying and sober up Berry. We got a competition to win," Quinn smirked as she slung her bag over her shoulder. Rachel grinned at her before the blonde left. Rachel plopped back down to the couch, mind wandering over Finn Hudson.

The next morning, most Glee members were surprised when Rachel Berry entered the choir room wearing her mega-watt smile upon hearing about her and Finn's break up.

"Do you think that's just a façade?" Mercedes asked Kurt.

"I don't know. But her break up with Finn was emotional I heard," he whispered.

"I think she's hiding it. I think she doesn't want anyone to see or know that she's hurting," Blaine commented who was sitting beside them.

They looked at Rachel as she started talking.

"Good morning fellow Glee clubbers," Rachel greeted as more of the Glee members entered the choir room and Mr. Schue. "Your performances had been wonderful this week. I am impressed," she continued.

"I see you've started today's Glee session," Mr. Schue muttered sitting down beside Brad.

"Now Quinn and I had prepared a wonderful song that I hope you guys will enjoy. So hold on to your seats guys," Rachel smiled.

Quinn stood from her chair grabbing a microphone. She smiled at Rachel who returned the gesture back. She positioned herself at one end of the choir room and Rachel at the other end.

The lights dimmed and spotlights shone on both girls. The acoustic guitar started strumming as Rachel started the first verse lowly, staring at Quinn.

_Would you dance_

_If I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run_

_And never look back_

_Would you cry I you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul tonight?_

In that verse Rachel has walked towards the centre of the choir room, eyes still locked with Quinn. The next verse was Quinn's.

_Would you tremble _

_If I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh? _

_Oh please tell me this._

_Now would you die,_

_For the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight._

The two were in the centre of the choir room staring at each other by now.

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

They sang the first chorus together, singing in harmony while doing a kind of slow motion waltz. But they weren't touching each other. They were following each other's movements. When they finished the chorus, Rachel moved over to the piano while Quinn followed slowly.

_Would you swear,_

_That you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie?_

_Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care…_

_You're here, tonight_

Quinn chased Rachel around the piano, while Rachel sang the verse.

_Oh, I just wanted to hold you. _

_I just wanted to hold you. _

_Oh yeah._

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_Well I don't care…_

_You're here, tonight._

Quinn sang as she and Rachel looked at each other across the piano.

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain oh yeah_

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away_.

They went back to the centre of the choir room, doing the slow motion waltz again with twirls this time.

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_And I will stand by you, forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

Quinn took Rachel's hand when they were singing the last sentence and twirled Rachel then pulling the diva to her so that their faces were at least ten centimetres away. This last part was not suppose to be in their routine and Rachel was surprised Quinn carried it out. When the song ended, they were panting slightly. The room was silent for a moment before a wild applause broke out. Rachel started grinning and so did Quinn. Rachel put an arm around Quinn's waist who put an arm on the diva's upper back. They bowed grinning madly.

"That was amazing guys!" Mr. Schue exclaimed also clapping as Rachel and Quinn took their seats, "Quinn and Rachel was the last performers of this duet competition so I guess it's voting time," he added.

Rachel said thanks to Quinn as the blonde gave her a slip of paper to write on.

_Santana and Kurt's performance was amazing. California King is a very good song and Kurt and Santana's voices complement each other very well. There is no way I am voting for Finn. Sorry Brittany. Puck and Mercedes was also wonderful but they lack passion. It's probably because Sam is away, Mercedes doesn't have much life in her. There's an idea. I should invite her to one of mine and Kurt's shopping trips. Artie and Blaine was astonishing. You and Me is a really good song. Rory and Sugar's performance was also exceptional! Oh God, who to pick? Me and Quinn's performance was also admirable. She was really getting into it. Ugh, I'll just pick us. I'm sure everyone will pick themselves anyway. _Rachel thought.

_Breadstix is great but is Operation Faberry more important? _Kurt looked at Santana who shrugged and wrote something on her piece of paper. _Is she voting for Quinn and Rachel? I have to admit the two clearly did a remarkable performance. They were so into the song. It also looked like Rachel was in love with Quinn. But let's not make assumptions here yet. Ugh, Quinn Fabray you owe me for this one. _Kurt scribbled Quinn and Rachel's name down folding the piece of paper and dropping it into Mr. Schue's top hat.

The Glee club members talked while Mr. Schue see who won. After a minute, he cleared his throat, "We have a winner! They won having 9votes!"

Puck whistled.

"Yes, it was also a surprise for me, but I think they deserve it so drumroll please," he pointed towards the drummer.

"The winner is…Quinn and Rachel!"

* * *

Does anyone ever read the author's note? (It feels weird calling myself an author). Good night/Good morning/Good afternoon guys!.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello people! How are ye today? Really sorry if this story sucks. It'll get better, hopefully :) Again I'm sorry if it's all dialogue. I might change the to Quinn's POV to have more description. Anyway the poem in this is not entirely mine only party and characters in this fanfic is not mine. No way it's mine. Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

"I can't believe we won," Quinn commented.

"I know! 9 votes! That is a record!" Rachel exclaimed as they stop at her locker.

"Yes, exactly. I didn't see this coming,"

"Me neither. I thought they were just going to vote for themselves," Rachel said getting her books. "You were wonderful, Quinn, by the way!" she added turning to look at the blonde who blushed at the compliment.

"You weren't so bad yourself, Berry," Quinn teased as they start walking again. Rachel pretended to be shock and hit Quinn's arm softly. They walk to their classes as they giggled together.

Meanwhile in the choir room, Kurt, Santana, Puck and Brittany were sitting together.

"Fabray better do something nice for me in return of making her and miniature Streisand the winner," Santana muttered.

"Yes, I voted for them too," Kurt said.

"Yeah, so did I. A dinner would do those two good. It would hurry up the process of Quinn getting into Rachel's pants," Puck added.

"I only voted for them because when they were singing, they looked at each other like the way me and San look at each other," Brittany uttered and the all the occupants in the room looked at her.

"It's true. Quinn looked like she wanted to kiss Rachel and Rachel looked like she wanted to touch Quinn," the blonde added," when I see San look at me like that, I let her touch me in-" she was interrupted by Kurt who stood up.

"Okay! No need for details but you are right Brittany. They sang like nobody was in the choir room."

"Which is so gay," Santana mumbled.

"You're not one to talk," a voice said.

All previous four occupants of the room turned to the newcomer. Newcomers more like.

"What's up everyone?" Artie greeted.

"You heard us?" Kurt asked the two.

"Yes sweetie, we did. We were just outside the door anyway. I can't believe you did not tell me this first," the diva said.

"So you want Q and Tinkerbell to get together?" Santana asked.

"Yes! The two clearly have something for each other," Artie stated.

"I have to agree. They were lost in their own world earlier, performing that song," Mercedes added.

"Great! More Faberrians!" Santana said sarcastically.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and smiled, "So what's next to your plan?"

They all looked at each other for a few seconds before Puck stood up.

"I may have something."

* * *

"You have to write a letter! Or a poem!" Puck insisted on the stubborn blonde who shook her head, smiling as if he was crazy.

"There is no way I am writing a letter or a poem," she replied as they turned a corner to a less crowded corridor.

"Come on! This will help you get Berry!" the mohawked-boy whispered.

"I don't even know a poem to save my life," Quinn replied.

"That's why I'm here, Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany even Santana! Come on. It'll be awesome," Puck said.

"No, Puck," Quinn said flatly.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please," Puck repeatedly muttered annoying the blonde cheerleader.

"Ok. Fine! Damn it," Quinn finally gave in shutting the boy who grunted a successful yes. "But you guys will help me with it, because I am not good at reading one. Let alone make one," she continued.

"Yeah yeah. We'll be at your house after school about 5," Puck stated. The hallway was nearly empty so Quinn decided to ask the question that's been bugging her all day.

"Why are you helping me get Rachel?"

Puck looked at her blankly before smiling. "What would you do if you were on my shoes?"

Quinn smiled then smirked, "Seduce you?" Puck laughed and he mumbled a goodbye before walking to class. Quinn sighed and also walked to class.

* * *

"That doesn't rhyme!" Kurt complained.

"It doesn't have to rhyme," Santana said.

"It does. It'll sound better! Don't use that word. Think of something that rhymes with write,"

"We can rhyme them every other sentence Tinsel!"

"Hey anyone knows what rhymes with orange?" Puck asked randomly.

"We're not putting that in the poem are we?" Quinn asked.

"No. Why do you ask Puck?" Mercedes turned to the boy.

"Just curious. I can't think of anything that rhymes with it."

"Borange?"

"Storange? No.."

"Lorange,"

"Worange,"

"Ange?"

"Ok ok guys, enough. We have a poem to complete!"

"What have we got so far?" Artie asked from his wheelchair.

"We got _From a secret admirer, To you this I write_..That's all." Brittany read from one paper scattered all over Quinn's bed.

"See? I told you guys this won't work. Can we all please just abandon this one?" Quinn groaned.

"No way! We're already here. And we finish what we start!" Kurt uttered.

Quinn groaned again.

It was after eight before everyone went home. They have managed to make a poem with four verses and Santana ordered the blonde to finish it with a at least two more verse. The blonde tried to complain but the looks everyone gave her stopped her from complaining. Now she sits on her bed chewing the end of a pencil thinking.

On Valentine's Day the school halls were decorated with lovehearts, teddy bears, paper cupids and things that are connected to Valentine's. The atmosphere was very celebratory and you can see couples walking down the hallways holding hands or kissing. Quinn, however, entered the school as if she was a zombie.

"You look beat," Puck commented.

"Really?" Quinn muttered sarcastically.

"So have you got it?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Yes," Quinn said rolling her eyes. She opened her bag and took out a piece of paper. "Ummm this is not that good so I would advise you guys not to umm read it, it's a-," Quinn stammered as Kurt snatched the paper off her. She tried to reach it but Puck held her back.

"Like I said it's not that good. Not worthy…," the blonde trailed off.

"Actually this is not bad Quinn," Kurt complimented showing it to Puck.

"Yeah and it rhymes too. The last verse sounds a bit sad," Puck stated.

Quinn snatched it back. "So do I just slip it into her locker or…?"

"Yes, unless you want to give it to her personally," Kurt wiggled his eyebrows.

"No way. Let's do this then before she comes on," Quinn said.

They went to Rachel's locker. Quinn slipped the paper hesitant at first. She breathed out then let go.

"What are you so worried about? That poem was awesome and you're name wasn't on it which is a bit cowardly," Puck started slinging an arm over Quinn's shoulders, "you'll be fine. She won't know it was you."

Quinn relaxed a little bit as the three went to their respective classes.

Mr. Schuester was not in school that day so there was no Glee. Quinn hadn't see Rachel all day so she went to the brunette's locker hoping she was there. Quinn was in luck as she saw Rachel Berry standing in front of the open locker reading something. Quinn immediately recognized that it was the poem she and her friends wrote. She marched over to Rachel confidently.

"Hey, you look happy," Quinn greeted as she approaches the diva. Rachel smiled so big Quinn thought her skin was going to rip.

"Oh my God Quinn, look at this." Rachel said almost jumping. "I have received this charming and romantic poem. I have a secret admirer Quinn!"

Quinn couldn't help but smile at Rachel's delighted expression.

"I will read this to you and you shall tell me what you think of it," Quinn nodded smiling more widely.

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_From a secret admirer_

_To you this I write_

_My love for you grows_

_But grows out of sight_

_Your eyes hypnotizing_

_Your face always smiling_

_My heart aching _

_And I know I'm falling_

_Your laugh brings happiness to me_

_Your smile I always long to see_

_Your touch I desire_

_Your love I acquire_

_Every day we cross paths_

_And I see you walk by_

_MY courage escapes me_

_I guess I'm too shy_

_I always wish that_

_I could be with you_

_But deep inside I know_

_That'll never come true_

_Quinn's POV_

When she started reading I looked at her and I knew that was a bad choice because I couldn't look away. I was captivated by her shining brown eyes, her enraptured face, her soft lips (not that I have ever touched them before. But they looked soft) and her melodic voice.

I was still staring at her when she finished reading.

"Hello? Earth to Quinn Fabray," she snapped her fingers in front of me and I blinked.

"Oh. Right. S-sorry. That poem was good I got lost into it," I lied not wanting to admit that I was actually lost in her beauty.

"I know. This is a really beautiful poem but the last verse I found a little bit sad. What do you think Quinn?"

"I-I think it's a good poem,"

"That's all?" Rachel raised an amused eyebrow. I nodded smiling.

"Are you alright? First you were lost in your world now you're not much words," Rachel asked clearly worried, "is there something bothering you?"

"N-no Rachel. I'm fine. I promise." I smiled again at Rachel. "Anyway when do you want to go to Breadstix?"

"Oh can we go Wednesday?" Rachel requested.

"Yeah sure. Whenever fits you." I replied.

"Okay then. Wednesday it is. I still can't believe…," Rachel rambled on and I was once again captured by the brunette as we walk towards the parking lot ready to go home.

_Normal POV_

"So what did she say about your love poem?" Santana asked from the other side of Quinn's bed. Brittany was beside the brunette with books and papers around them.

"She really looked so happy she received the love note," Quinn smiled.

"Really now?"

"Yes really. She was smiling widely when I saw her reading it. And she was still rambling about it on the phone earlier."

"Well congratulations Fabray. What's next chocolates and flowers?" Santana smirked.

"Oh San I never got to thank you for those wonderful flowers and chocolate you gave me earlier," Brit exclaimed she leaned over to the blushing brunette and gave her a hug. She kissed Santana as she whispered her thank you. Quinn had to cough a few times before the couple finally pulled away.

"You were talking about flowers and chocolates earlier?" Quinn smirked.

"Shut it Fabray, oh look at the time. Brit, do you want to go? The club is probably open now," Santana said standing up.

"Ok. Thanks Quinn. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Brittany questioned.

"No. It's Valentine's. You should spend it with the one you love and the one you love only and I don't want to be feeling left out," Quinn smiled evily.

"She just doesn't want to go because she'll be talking to ManHands all night," Santana teased again, her smirk on her face. Quinn rolled her eyes and waved to them as they got out the door.

Quinn picked her phone up immediately as the bedroom door closes.

"Good night Rachel. Happy Valentine's Day," she typed while saying to no one and was deciding if she was going to put a heart or an x or neither when the door opened.

"Geez Q, contain your gayness," Santana laughed as she closes the door once again. Quinn put down her phone on the bedside table and lowered herself on the bed staring at the sky blue ceiling. Her eyes were closing when she heard a vibration. She sat up instantly and grabbed her phone.

_Happy Valentine's Day to you too Quinn. And may you have sweet dreams. Xx_

Quinn smiled widely. Her eyes twinkling as she read Rachel's text over and over again. Her long slender fingers tracing the screen. When her body protested, she laid down on the bed again phone in hand and curled on her chest, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**PENIS.** Now that I've got your attention. Please drop some reviews. It will be deeply appreciated and also suggestions. I really am open for suggestions :) Keep rocking!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Please READ author's note at the end of this chapter.** Please.

* * *

_Quinn's POV_

"Don't scowl Quinn. Doesn't suit you, honey," Mercedes commented. While looking at a magazine on my bed.

"How can I not scowl when I'm wearing this..this!" I said eyeing the sleeveless low, very low, neck blue top with the dirty white skirt.

"Just change into another one, if you don't like it," Kurt said walking over to my wardrobe.

"But I've been trying on clothes for ages,"

"Stop whining Q. It's lame," Santana rolled her eyes joining Kurt.

"Here try this on," Kurt said giving me a green turtle neck that looked very uninviting.

"No way don't. Ew and I thought you Hummel had good taste," Santana frowned reaching into my wardrobe and taking out a violet plaid shirt. "Here. Wear it with a black vest,"

I took the cloth from her hands and went over to my drawers pulling out a black vest. I went into the bathroom and started to change.

"You know, you don't have to change in there. We're all girls here," Mercedes muttered and a slap was heard followed by Mercedes' hearty laugh. I couldn't help but smile.

"So how do I look?" I asked twirling in place.

"Mmmm the upper body is better. Go change into dark skinny jeans," Santana commanded.

"Yes mom," I smirked as I went over to the drawers again.

"There now you look human," Santana said. I glared at her.

"Ah you excited girl?" Mercedes asked sitting straight.

"No actually I'm a bit nervous," I replied applying on make-up.

Santana snorted and once again I sent her a killer glare.

"You're nervous? It's only dinner. It's not even a date," she laughed.

"Leave her alone. It's her first time having dinner with Rachel," Kurt smiled at me coming to my defence. I smiled back before going back to my make-up.

"Wait, no offense but what are you doing here Santana? Aren't you suppose to get sweet lady kisses off Brittany?" Mercedes asked looking at the Latina who was now applying make-up to Quinn.

"No, Brittany has dance practice right now. They have championships next week," I answered for the girl in front of me

"Yeah which is why I'm frustrated right now," Santana uttered as she applied lipstick to my lips.

"Clearly," Kurt whispered, "Anyway, how are you going to tell our dear Rachel Berry that you're her secret admirer?" the boy asked excitedly.

"I'm not going to tell her," I replied.

"What? Why?" Kurt looked confused.

"Because I just can't drop this bomb on her when she had just recently broke up with Finn. And what if I told her and she doesn't feel the same. It would be awkward. I would rather have her friendship than telling her I have a bug crush on her and not talking to her," I explained.

"Or you could just say you're a coward," Santana said.

"I am not a coward. I'm being sensible," I muttered looking at myself in the mirror.

"I have to agree with Santana on this one Quinn. Tonight's a good opportunity to tell her. You're good friends with her now and she looks like she's over Finn," Mercedes asserted.

"And by the way she was looking at you when you were singing the last day, you may have a chance," Kurt wiggled his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes.

"It's true. Even though it started to burn my eyes. Rachel was kind of looking at you like you're the only person in the choir room. Which is not for the eyes of everyone," Santana shrugged as I sent her another glare.

"I think you just want me to tell her that I'm her secret admirer. I told you guys no. I think what she needs now is just a friend. _Hey Rachel, I have a crush on you. Me the one who tortured you for years, the one who stole your boyfriend, the one who made your life a living hell. Like me back?_ Yes that would be a nice dinner. I can already imagine it," I said as I think over the things I've to Rachel.

Santana shook her head at Kurt as he was going to say something. The boy just sighed.

"Ok. It's your call. But promise us that you're going to tell her before graduation," Kurt said putting his hands over my shoulders.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes but smiled. He smiled back at me.

"You should go, it's nearly eight. Are you collecting her?" Mercedes stood up. WE

"Yeah I am," I replied as we all went down the stairs and out the door.

"Wait where's your mother?" Kurt asked.

"Probably still at work or in a bar," I shrugged opening my car. "Thank you guys for your help. I'll see you tomorrow,"

"We want details Fabray!" Mercedes and Kurt chorused.

Santana groaned and said, "No we don't,"

I waved at them and drove off.

_Normal POV_

"She needs a push in the right direction," Kurt immediately said when Quinn was gone.

"I don't know. She made a lot of good points too," Mercedes replied.

"Look guys, maybe she doesn't need a push. Maybe she doesn't even need us. Maybe we should just let it be. Sometimes things will fall into place." Santana mumbled.

"I didn't know you were so deep Satan," Kurt laughed.

"Shut up Richard Simmons," Santana glared.

Kurt laughed again and Mercedes merely smiled.

* * *

**Boring Author's Notes: **Hey guys I'm sorry if I didn't update for 2 weeks? You see a friend died. Yeah it was shockingly devastating. I'm sorry though. And I should warn you that I probably won't be able to update until July 1. JUNIOR CERT is you don't know what that is, it's a big exam at the end of third year here in Ireland. Big exam and I am under pressure. Sorry guys. I also know this is short but it's better than nothing right? Sorry again. I ll talk to you guys later.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys what's up? I got time to update! I have 5 days until my last exam which is music! Bleh :P Anyway I really hope you'll like this chapter because I almost spend 3 hours on this. Please leave reviews, it gives me hope that people are still reading this. Oh and thank you for the people who have favourited and story alerted my story. Thank you. Ciao!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

* * *

Quinn turned on the car's heater feeling a bit chilly as she drive to collect Rachel.

_Rachel._

Quinn sighed as the said girl take over the blonde's head. She was feeling nervous about this dinner. She knows it's just a completely platonic dinner and nothing else. That part tugged a little at Quinn's heart. She knows her feelings for Rachel are extreme but she also knows that there is no way in hell that Rachel will return them. And she wonders why her friends think she might have a chance with Rachel. Can they not see clearly that Quinn is the last person Rachel will want to be with? After the tortures, the name callings, making Rachel insecure and the fact that Rachel Berry is a _girl _makes it impossible to believe that Rachel will ever return the feelingsQuinn has harboured for her. She doesn't stand a chance.

This thought stabbed Quinn's heart painfully. She's glad that she's become friends with the girl even after all the things the blonde did to Rachel. She was lucky Rachel had forgiven her and she doesn't even know why Rachel had forgiven her. Even though they are close right now, she knows she owes Rachel an explanation.

Quinn's train of thought was interrupted with a buzz from her phone. She picks it up from the armrest and looks at it, also cautiously looking at the road.

_When will you be here? Just wanted to know just so I can get ready _

The blonde read Rachel's text and replied immediately with _I'll be there in about 5. C u soon._

The blonde gently out the phone down and the nervousness from earlier came back. She wanted this to be a perfect dinner. Even though it's not a date. Oh how she wishes it was.

Quinn arrived no later than 8:08. She stood in front of the Berry's house, hands fidgeting, eyes wandering everywhere and heartbeat thumping rapidly after ringing the doorbell. Behind the door she heard Rachel said goodbye to her dads. Then Rachel opened the door and Quinn's face lightened up, seeing the brunette.

"Hello Quinn," Rachel greeted softly. Rachel was wearing black skinny jeans with a dirty brown luxe tank and a blue cardigan.

"Hi Rach," Quinn greeted back smiling widely. Quinn thought her outfit was simple but still beautiful.

"So let's go?" Rachel said after a few seconds.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Quinn shook her head and walked towards the car. She hesitated on opening Rachel's door but decided against it as it may look weird and too chivalrous.

As soon as Rachel put in her seatbelt, Quinn drove off.

"Rach?" Quinn aasked. Rachel hummed in response turning to Quinn slightly. "How are you?" Quinn looked over at the brunette just in time to see her scrunch her nose in confusion. Quinn turned back to the road, "I mean with Finn and all? You just broke up. And I only saw you once cry," Quinn explained.

Quinn heard her sigh and she looked at her to see if she was upset or not. But Rachel just had a small sad smile on her face.

"Yes, I was moderately depressed when my relationship with Finn was terminated…at first. But as the days went on, I realised there is point on crying over someone like him," Rachel replied. Quinn nodded. "I mean I was sad but I got over it easily which made me realize something," the last part of the brunette's sentence was a bit quiet so naturally Quinn asked ,"What?"

"I said I realized something," Rachel repeated. "I realised that I really didn't love Finn all those years," Rachel replied a bit sadly as Quinn parked the car.

"We'll continue this inside. Let's go," Quinn smiled, assuring Rachel. Rachel opened her door and was greeted by a slight cold breeze which made her shiver.

"Do you want a coat? I have one in the car," Quinn suggested as Rachel shivered.

"No. We're going to be in the restaurant all night anyway," Rachel said and Quinn locked her car. They walk towards Breadstix and the smell of pleasant dishes seeped through their noses as they come in the door. Quinn immediately found a table beside a window and tugged on Rachel to follow her. A waiter came over as soon as they sat down and gave them two Menu books.

"Oh look, they have new vegan dishes. I am going to try this Seitan Piccata," Rachel said excitedly.

"I'm going to try something vegan too," Quinn said as she scan the vegan sections on her menu book.

"What? No don't. I want you to enjoy this night Quinn. I don't want you to order something vegan because I am. I promise I won't be uncomfortable if you eat meat," Rachel slightly cringed at the thought of the animals being slaughtered.

Quinn softly laughed, "No, it's fine Rach. I just really want to try something new. Try the foods Rachel Berry has been eating since she was a toddler. And I'm sure I'm going to enjoy this night."

Rachel beamed at the blonde. The waiter came over seconds later and took their order.

"So continue your story about Finn Hudson," Quinn said placing her elbows on the table. Rachel looked at her for a moment before continuing her story.

"I realized I didn't love Finn at all. I don't know maybe it's the fact that I've always wanted to be intimate with someone or that he was there for me when I was..alone, that made me feel like I have feelings for him. He is a good boyfriend but I realized that he's not for me. I feel bad all about his." Rachel muttered.

"Don't. It's not your fault you can't love him back. He'll have to get over it soon," Quinn uttered and smiled at Rachel. Inside she was over the moon. Rachel has no more feelings for Finn. That's one problem down. Quinn started to think that she may have chances with Rachel but soon remembered all the things she was thinking about when she was on the way to Rachel.

Rachel saw Quinn's face fall and the brunette grew concerned. "Is there something wrong Quinn?"

Quinn found Rachel's brown eyes full of concern and something else not familiar to her. Rachel saw hurt, desperation and also something else she can't define.

"Quinn, are you alright? You know you can talk to me," Rachel put a hand over Quinn's and Quinn started to relax.

"Do…do you hate me?"

Rachel was taken aback with the random and super crazy question Quinn just asked. She searched Quinn's eyes if she was joking or not but the blonde's eyes were watering. And it broke Rachel's heart to see this.

"W-why? No I don't hate you Quinn. Actually the opposite. I care about you a great deal, now that we are friends." Rachel replied.

"You don't hate me after all the things I've done? The way I've made you feel before?" Quinn asked although quietly. Rachel can see that Quinn was struggling to say this to her and so she squeezed Quinn's hands a bit more tightly.

"No, I've never hated you Quinn. Never. Those are in the past. What's important now is the present. We're friends now and I think that's all that matters. Though you had hurt me emotionally during my early years in high school. I never hated you. Remember that. So don't go asking that question again." Rachel smiled even though Quinn was avoiding eye contact.

"I am sorry for my past behaviour Rachel. I really am. If I could turn back time, I would redo everything. I would be your friend and not an abusive bitch who made your life in high school a living hell," Quinn stated finally looking at the brunette with sincerity.

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel smiled again before being interrupted by the waiter who had come to give them their food.

The night simply turned out to be wonderful for both girls. They talked mostly about school, family and friends. They were eager to learn something new from each other. They were laughing, debating and chatting most of the time that attracted a lot of the other people in the restaurant. Rachel was laughing to a story Quinn had told her about Santana and Brittany when they were young, when a waiter went up to small stage and started to speak.

"H-hello everyone. Ummm- I would like to invite people u-up here who wants to err sing or even d-dance. Please feel free to come up anytime," the tall, lanky boy stuttered and came down the stage as soon as he finished his sentence.

Rachel immediately rounded to Quinn as soon as the socially awkward boy finished speaking. Her eyes were suggesting something Quinn did not like. Her bright brown eyes that seems to hypnotize everytime she looks at them.

"No, you can sing on your own Rachel. I'm not singing." Quinn shook her head although smiling.

"Oh come on please, Quinn. Please _Quinnie_," Quinn glared playfully at the brunette at her use of the nickname. Rachel only laughed. "Please sing with meeee. Pleaseee," Rachel pleaded but Quinn again just shook her head. "If you don't sing with me, I'll tell Santana that you told me her most embarrassing moment!" Rachel threatened and Quinn glared at her again.

"You wouldn't!" Quinn said. Rachel only smirked and gestured to the small stage. Quinn let out a groan before standing up. Rachel clapped her hands excitedly and made their way onto the stage.

"You owe me for this one, Berry," Quinn whispered to Rachel as they climbed the stage. Rachel only smirked again and sent a wink towards the blonde. They walked over to the DJ requesting their(really just Rachel's) song. Quinn rolled her eyes at the choice of song. Rachel saw this and hit Quinn softly on the arm.

Quinn saw a guitar beside the DJ and she asked, "Actually, can I just play the guitar?" Rachel raised an eyebrow at this. The DJ complied handing Quinn the wooden, fiery-coloured guitar.

"You play the guitar now Fabray?" Rachel asked clearly amused. Quinn blushed as she put the guitar strap over her shoulder.

"Let's rock!" Quinn said enthusiastically. Rachel beamed at her before going over to one of the microphones.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Rachel and this is Quinn. Hope you enjoy this." Rachel introduced to the people in the restaurant which was a lot. Most of the tables were occupied and there seems to be a gathering going on. Rachel looked at Quinn and the blonde started playing.

Rachel looked at Quinn play the guitar gracefully and she couldn't help but smile. She's been doing that a lot lately when Quinn's near.

_So she said what's the problem baby?_

_What's the problem I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in love, think about it everytime_

_I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it_

Rachel sang. Her voice light and soft, attracting most of the audience's attention. She didn't break eye contact with Quinn through that whole verse and neither did Quinn.

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore if it's love_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me_

_But I don't know nothing about love_

Quinn sang in harmony with the guitar. Now all the people in the restaurant seems to be focused on the two teenagers performing on the stage.

_Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on_

_Because everybody's after love_

They sang together as Rachel danced around Quinn occasionally dropping a hand over the blonde's shoulder. The audience was now evidently fascinated as some started to clap with the rhythm.

_So I said I'm a snowball running_

_Running down into the spring_

_That's coming all this love melting under_

_Blue skies belting out sunlight, shimmering love_

Quinn sang as she followed Rachel who was walking backwards, as part of the choreography.

_Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping your love_

Rachel sang as she twirled to dodge Quinn.

_These lines of lightning_

_Mean we're never alone_

_Never alone, no, no_

They both sang. Voices harmonizing in perfect dynamics and rhythm.

_Come on, come on _

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on_

_We were once upon a time in love_

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally_

_I'm in love_

_I'm in love_

_I'm in love_

_I'm in love_

_I'm in love _

_I'm in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_I'm accidentally in love.._

They both sang together. Their unplanned choreography falling into place. Rachel started to jump in place, when they were singing _I'm in love, _making some people follow her actions. At the end, Rachel looked at Quinn who just strummed the last chord and smiled at her. Quinn melted at the sight and smiled back, blushing. The crowd broke into a round of applause and Rachel did an exaggerated bow while Quinn put back the guitar, thanking the DJ in the process.

Rachel hugged Quinn as she came back earning a hearty laugh from the blonde. "We're fantastic duet partners!" the brunette said loudly over the applause. Quinn nodded in agreement pulling away. The applause only died a minute later. They managed to get back to their table with lots of pats in the back and compliments thrown at them.

"That was awesome Quinn! We should do that again sometime!" Rachel said excitedly.

"Yes, of course. I think I'll find another duet partner though," Quinn teased and Rachel gasped, playfully before putting a hand over her heart.

"Ah how it hurts," Rachel said earning yet another laugh from Quinn.

The two talked again for another twenty minutes before deciding to go home.

They were on the way to Rachel's house in relative silence before Rachel broke the silence.

"W-why did you do it Quinn?" the brunette asked softly. Trace of fear hidden in her voice.

"What did I do?" Quinn asked slightly confused.

"Well, you know. Bullied me throughout much of high school." Rachel replied meekly.

"Oh." Was all Quinn could say.

"Well?" Rachel asked again after few minutes passed.

_Because I was jealous of you. You were confident, honest, not fake._

"I don't know," Quinn replied quietly.

_Because I wanted to get rid of the feelings I was feeling for you by making myself hate you._

"I don't know," she repeated.

Rachel sensed that this was not true. She sensed that there was something behind Quinn's answers. But she also knew Quinn's not ready to tell her yet.

"You can tell me when you're ready. But I promise you I do not hate you. That is never going change. It's not an important issue right now but someday I would really like to know," Rachel explained and Quinn nodded.

"So what do you think about tonight?" Quinn asked trying to ease the tension that has spread over them.

"I think it was amazing! Thank God we won that duet competition right? I needed that. What about you?" Rachel answered.

"I think it was absolutely incredible!" Quinn smiled widely, "Food was great, music was awesome but the companion could have been a little bit better," she added.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny, Quinn." Rachel said.

"No, I'm joking. You were a wonderful companion," Quinn said.

"You were too Quinn," Rachel smiled at the blonde.

"Oh yeah, why did you pick that song anyway?" Quinn asked.

"Actually I chose that because it's one of my favourite songs." Rachel said.

"Really? Hmmmm,"

"You sound surprised?" Rachel said.

"A bit. But good song choice though," Quinn smiled at the brunette who returned it.

A few minutes later they arrived in front of the Berry's hosue.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Quinn asked when Rachel mounted off her car.

"You surely will. Thank you Quinn." Rachel was about to close the door when she exclaimed.

"Wait! Just wanted you to know that… you're my best friend now."

Quinn didn't know what to say. Half of her was happy that she was getting really close to Rachel. The girl just told her that they're best friends. But half of her is hurting because being best friends with Rachel is making her chance of being in a relationship with Rachel slimmer. Being best friends with her is a very important relationship she can't destroy. Now if she ever confesses her feelings for Rachel, their friendship might break.

"You are too, Rach. Thank you." Quinn said finally.

Rachel sensed that her thank you was just not best friend recognition but also for forgiving the blonde for everything she's done. Rachel smiled warmly at Quinn for the millionth time today.

"You're welcome, Quinn. Goodbye." Rachel closed the door and watched the car turn the corner, disappearing, before going into the house.

A buzz from the coffee table beside Rachel's bed indicated a message from Quinn.

_Had a really great time. Might turn vegan soon Good night Rach. Sweet dreams xx_

Rachel smiled at the text and instantly replied

_Truthfully I had a marvellous evening. Yay! You can be vegan with me. Good night to you too 3 xxx_

Five minutes after Quinn sent the letter, she received the reply. She couldn't help but smile. The heart. The x's. It's too much so she squealed on her pillow. This is what Santana would call fangirling. She looked at the text again and squealed on her pillow again. Fifteen minutes later, Quinn was breathing evenly, evidence that she's asleep. Her phone tightly in her hand and a satisfied smile stuck to her face.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Please leave a review or I'm going to cry! Hahaha I'm joking but I am a crybaby though. Damn these genes! Keep rocking guys!


	9. Chapter 9

**READ THIS**

Well hello. Long time no see guys! I'm sorry! This is a very long chapter. Longest chapter I have ever written in my entire life so far! Wooo. Hahaha I spent at least 2 weeks on this while doing my exams.

This is the Prom playlist. I hope you guys like it!(Just add youtubedotcom and a forward slash before this link-

watch?v=bjgFH01k0gU&list=PLF8FD965C6252A10C&feature=mh_lolz

Oh the colleges! I only did a little research on it. And I'm going to research more in the future. What do you think of Quinn's choice of career?

Apparently I'm having problems with posting links so for Quinn's Prom outfit just look up Rihanna tuxedo on google images. I'm sure it'll come up. I want the shoulder part to be less puffy though.

Kurt's prom outfit. I am yet again having problems with the link. Kurt's outfit was his homemade prom outfit from Prom Queen episode, Season 2. You know the one with a skirt?

Well I'll let you read this now. Warning that this is long. Maybe not that long but for me it is..anyway reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. I do not own the songs played and mentioned here. I do not own anything just the plot.

* * *

After that dinner at Breadstix, Rachel and Quinn grew closer and soon they were inseparable. Sure they got a few- _a lot- _of weird looks and glances from the students of McKinley High and even teachers, but after about two weeks, everyone was used to seeing them together not breathing down each other's necks but talking and even laughing together. The Gleeks were happy to see this even though Finn was confused at first.

Rachel and Quinn hung out almost every day. And every time Quinn would see Rachel, her heart would thump faster than usual. She would instantly feel happy and would not give a care about anything else. She knows she has extreme deep feelings for the brunette but she does not know how deep. She often asks herself if it's already love which gives her shivers. That is why she just ignores it and enjoys her time with Rachel.

Rachel loved hanging out with the blonde. She loved having a girl best friend. It's one of the things she wanted in high school and now she got it. Of course she hasn't forgotten her and Quinn's past. How could she? But she can see that Quinn is sorry and regrets everything she's done. She knows Quinn has reasons behind her horrible actions and Rachel can wait.

When Rachel would see Quinn, her stomach would feel queasy and her hands would sometimes be a bit clammy. Rachel had told herself that this happened because she never had a real friend before. She would smile widely upon seeing her best friend and be happy for the rest of the day.

A month has passed since the dinner at Breadstix and Quinn noticed that her friends who are operating Operation Faberry seems to be doing nothing. Normally they would push her and Rachel together, literally push them, just so they can be together. But now Quinn just see them looking at her and Rachel with secret smiles (scowls on Santana's face) when they are together. She decided to confront them because it was bugging her.

"What are you guys up to?" Quinn asked. She, Brittany, Santana, Kurt and Mercedes were sitting down on a long bench in the lunch hall. Rachel was in the toilet. Artie, Puck and Finn were working out.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

"You usually have plans for me and Rachel to get together but now all you guys do is just look at me with those annoying smiles when we're together. It creeps me out," Quinn explained.

"Oh that. Well, we saw that you didn't any more help and Queen Bitch here told us to "Let it be"," Mercedes explained doing the quote sign on air. Santana glared at her.

"So you're basically saying Operation Faberry is over?" Quinn muttered, an eyebrow arching.

"It is?" Brittany spoke in a half horrified and half surprised voice.

"No. It's still going on…just under construction?" Kurt said.

"Yay!" Brittany said loudly attracting a few people close to their people. "Getting you and Rachel together is awesome and fun. You are together now aren't you guys?" the blonde added.

"No baby, they're not together," Santana said.

"What? Why?" she looks at Santana first then at Quinn.

"Cause Q is too much of a coward to say it to Man Hands," Santana said rolling her eyes at Quinn.

"I'm not a coward!" Quinn loudly uttered. Then her voice turned down, "it's just that we're best friends and I don't want to ruin that. I'd rather have her as a friend than lose her," she explained.

"She's just a coward," Santana flatly said to her girlfriend, ignoring Quinn's explanation. Quinn groaned in annoyance.

"But what if Rachel wants something more Q?" Brittany asked smiling widely.

"M-maybe then, Brit," Quinn replied.

"Rachel loves you too, you know," Brittany stated as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"What makes you say that Brittany?" Mercedes asked before Quinn can answer the blonde.

"Because I see the way Rachel talks to you and acts with you Q. It's not the same when Santana looks at me but it's close. I know Rachel's a bicorn!" the tall blonde giggled at the last part. Everyone at their table was looking at her incredulously.

"It's true," Brittany said after looking at the faces around her.

"Don't worry Brit-Brit. I believe you," Santana smiled at the blonde and they hugged. Quinn shot Santana a WTF look and Santana just shrugged.

"You believe me, don't you Kurt and Mercedes?" the blonde asked after pulling away from her girlfriend.

The two people asked, looked at each other.

"Sure honey, we do," Mercedes said softly. Kurt agreed "Yeah," with a nod.

"Do you believe me Q? You have to believe me. Or we can just ask Rachel!" Brittany's eyes light up at that thought and Quinn immediately said no repeatedly.

"No, no, no Brit. I-I'll say it to her. Okay? Soon," Quinn forced a smile which the taller blonde returned. Quinn loves Brittany so much so she knows if she said she doesn't believe, she's going to hurt the blonde and she doesn't like hurting her best friend. One of the people who was there with her when she was alone and broken. So Quinn decided to lie. It was for the dancer's good anyway.

* * *

It was early May and Quinn sat down on an empty chair eyeing the people in the room.

Mercedes is seated at the table in top of the room. A guy with long dreadlocks wearing sandals is seated at a table near Mercedes. A girl and another boy is seated across from Quinn.

"Good afternoon everyone. We shall begin our God Squad's meeting," Mercedes started, "I would like to introduce Joe Hart. A new transfer and a new member of the Squad."

Quinn smiled at the guy when he looked at her way.

"Okay, now we should start reading something off the bible," Mercedes continued.

When Mercedes was reading from the bible about the story of Samson and Delilah, Quinn noticed that Joe kept staring at her. She caught his eyes one and smiled hoping that he will stop staring but he didn't. Quinn would be annoyed if not for the message Rachel sent her earlier this morning that made her stay happy the whole day.

"Amen," everyone in the room mumbled after Mercedes read.

"We have an issue in the school that you are all probably very aware of. It's the bullying of the LGBTQ people," Mercedes said. "Last month, I saw and heard that there were accidents that involving a homosexual being verbally and physically harassed. This is, in my opinion, unacceptable. And I think we should show some support in some way," Mercedes ranted.

"I thought being gay was a sin," Joe said.

"No, it is not. It's not a disease or a sin. There's nothing wrong with being gay," the guy across Quinn commented.

"Yes I agree. Jesus never said anything about gay people. That's a fact," Quinn added. Joe and Quinn made eye contact and Quinn broke it immediately, looking at Mercedes.

"As I was saying, anyone got ideas on how we can support the LGBTQ people in the school?" Mercedes looked around the room. The girl across Quinn raised her hand.

"We could cross dress for Prom," she suggested, her voice timid.

"Cross dress huh? That's not a bad idea," Mercedes nodded her head.

"Cross dress?" Joe once again asked, looking confused.

"It's where you wear girl clothes and us girls wear boy clothes," the girl who suggested the idea answered.

"Oh," was the only reply Joe could muster.

"So who's in favour of this?"

The two people across Quinn raised their hand and so did Mercedes.

"Quinn?" Mercedes asked softly.

"I'm not sure Cedes. I'll think about it," Quinn replied back.

"Joe?"

"I'm not sure either," Joe answered as the bell rang.

"Okay people. We'll continue this next week," as soon as Mercedes this, Quinn got up and walked out of the room, excited to see a certain short brunette.

"Hi," a voice said beside her and stopped in her tracks looking at Joe who was smiling widely at Quinn.

"Hello," Quinn greeted back and started to walk again.

"So your name is Quinn. It's pretty," Joe said. Quinn smirked and rolled her eyes. It was obvious what he was up to.

"Thank you, "Quinn said, her voice void of emotion. Quinn and Joe stopped at the blonde's locker.

"Are you single or are you….?" Joe trailed off leaning on the lockers beside Quinn's.

"I am single at the moment," Quinn replied taking her books out, not even sparing a glance towards the boy. So she didn't see the boy's face light up.

"So that means you're available right?" Joe said.

"Maybe," was Quinn's answer.

Rachel was walking around the corner when see Quinn in her locker and a boy with dreadlocks beside her. Rachel's teeth clenched as she walk towards her best friend.

"So can I take you out?" Joe asked stepping forward. Quinn looked at him with bored eyes.

"No," Quinn said in a dull voice.

"Come on. Can we not just try it out?" Joe smiled flirtatiously. Quinn remained looking bored and uninterested.

"No sorry Joe," she repeated praying that Rachel would arrive. Joe stepped forward again.

"I promise I'll make you hap-"Joe was moving his hand up towards Quinn's face when tanned slender hands pushed it away not too gently.

"Excuse me but my friend clearly stated that she is not attracted to you, twice. You either have ear problems or just extremely annoying. And you were going to touch her without her permission which is a disgusting manner. I'm going to ask you nicely to please turn around and not bother Quinn. Ever again." Rachel uttered, voice calm but firm. Joe looked at the brunette before looking at the blonde who was looking at Rachel, with a small smile. Joe turned around and walked away, only looking back once.

"Thank you. I thought he was never going to leave," Quinn put her hands on Rachel's shoulder.

"No problem. Who is he anyway?" Rachel asked gently taking Quinn's hands off her shoulder and going to her locker.

"He's a new member of The God Squad," Quinn explained leaning on the lockers.

"Ah. Well, be careful next time Quinn. I know you can handle yourself but boys will be boys. You are very attractive therefore you will be their target," Rachel said.

"Thanks?" Quinn laughed a little.

"I'm serious. What if it's not in school? What if it happened outside? What if it was an intoxicated perverted human being?" Rachel said as she closed her locker.

"Well it wasn't, so you can stop worrying," Quinn smiled at Rachel.

"It's in my nature to worry, you know that Quinn," Rachel said linking her and Quinn's arms.

"I do know and it's one of the wonderful things you have," Quinn complimented.

"Thank you but flattery doesn't really work on me," Rachel said, "I'm serious though, be careful."

"Yes mom. I will be," Quinn said and Rachel swatted her on the arm playfully earning a laugh from the blonde.

On Tuesday, Quinn noticed Finn approached Rachel at lunch time. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Oh my God, do you even try and pretend not to have lesbian feelings for Stubbles?" Santana rolled her eyes when Quinn jumped at the sound of her voice. Quinn turned to the Latina, glaring.

"Don't call her that," Quinn sighed as she opened her locker.

"You know green is not your colour Q or maybe it is," Santana laughed lightly.

"Whatever Santana, if you're implying that I'm jealous, which I'm not, you're completely delusional," Quinn said.

"Geez Quinn, did Berry put some of her in you? Cause you're kind of talking like her now," Santana teased. Quinn only groaned silently but blushed slightly at Santana's crudeness.

"Whatever Q. I'm going to find Brittany and have lunch and try to hide the green monster," Santana laughed as she walked away. Quinn once again found her eyes trained on the diva and the tall quarterback.

Rachel was smiling and seems happy. Finn was also smiling his goofy annoying smile that Quinn once found cute but now just annoying. Completely annoying. Quinn wondered what they're talking about because it is making Rachel laugh. She wonders if they're talking about getting back together which makes her stomach churn. After about a minute of Quinn watching the two teenagers talk Finn bent down to hug Rachel, which Quinn can see, took Rachel by surprise but instantly hugged Finn back too. Quinn's fist curled slightly and her breathing even got a little harsh.

_This is stupid. You're not even with the girl._

_I know. Ok? I know._

_You don't even know what they're talking about._

_Well it's not my fault jealousy existed in the world._

_Santana's right. Green does not suit you._

_Oh shut up._

_Here we go again._

_Ugh. Would you just please go away?_

_You're crazy._

Quinn was mid-way answering her other inside self when she hears Rachel voice.

"Quinn? Hello Quinn?" Rachel said waving her hands in front of Quinn.

"Oh hey Rach," Quinn smiled.

"I swear sometimes you have mysterious scenarios going on your head that you seem to get lost into. Care to share?" Rachel smiled her megawatt smile.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about college," Quinn replied.

"Oh! _What_ college are you going to?" Rachel asked, her full attention on the blonde.

"I'll tell you soon," Quinn replied, "it's just I'm a bit worried. I'm not sure if I took the right one," Quinn mumbled.

"Right now Quinn, you are making me really analytical about this. I want to know," Rachel whined making Quinn laugh.

"I'll tell you next week?" Quinn said. Rachel pouted.

"Anyway, what were you and Finn talking about? I saw you two talking earlier," Quinn muttered entering the lunch hall.

"Actually Finn was making amends with me. It was a bit of a surprise, but he seemed really sorry he acted that way. He even told me a joke to make me smile which I think was successful," Rachel smiled taking a bowl of salad.

Quinn actually saw a bit of green pass her eyes as she listens to Rachel.

"Well I'm glad he's becoming your friend again. Just be careful…" Quinn trailed off.

"What? I didn't quite hear that," Rachel arched an eyebrow. A trace of smirk on her face when Quinn looked at her.

"Nothing," Quinn blushes as they look around for their friends.

"Just admit it Quinn. Since we are now practically best friends," Rachel poked the blonde.

"Admit what?" Quinn asked feigning innocence.

"That you care about me. That you would absolutely do anything for me. That you love me. And that I'm the best thing that happened to you," Rachel smiled widely.

Quinn scoffed playfully, "Since when?"

Rachel pretended to look shock and poked the blonde again on the ribs earning a small yelp.

"You're ticklish!" Rachel exclaimed.

Quinn blushed profusely, groaning mentally. Why did she pick soup today? Now she can't hold the tray with one hand only to stop the midget from poking her.

"Stop," giggle, "poking," giggle, "me!" Quinn laughed quietly not wanting to grab the attention of her fellow students.

"Admit it first," Rachel said still poking the blonde.

"F-fine. I care about you. I would absolutely do anything for you. I love you and that you Rachel Berry is the best thing that ever happened in my life," Quinn said as they took a seat down beside their friends.

"See that wasn't so bad was it? All you had to do was let all those feelings inside you come out. I was aware that you have always wanted to say that," Rachel teased again.

"What do you mean it wasn't bad? I can taste foul in my mouth. And who said all those things you presumed and I said were true?" Quinn asked arching a perfect eyebrow.

Before Rachel can reply (probably a smart one), Santana interrupted, "Contain your gayness guys. There's actually people trying to eat here," the Latina said making Quinn blush and look at her food. But Rachel being Rachel was unaffected and just continued to smile.

"Frustrated Santana? Brittany not around?" the diva said earning a few smiles from the table.

"Whatever hobbit," Santana replied grudgingly taking a bite out of her lunch.

Finn sent her a triumphant look and she gave him a smile back. They get talking about Glee club and Quinn got engaged in a conversation with Kurt and Mercedes about Bradley Cooper. Santana cheered up when Brittany hopped to their table.

"Hi guys!" Brittany greeted the group who greeted the blonde as cheerfully.

"So what do you think our prom theme should be?" the blonde asked taking Santana's hand with hers.

All at once suggestions came flying to her.

"Vintage!" Kurt nearly yelled.

"Musical-themed! I can already see it. Streisand…Brittany, you have to do musical-themed," Rachel said almost predictably. Quinn rolled her eyes. She should have seen it coming.

"Carnival!" someone suggested. Quinn guessed it was Sugar.

"Casino," Puck said as he joined the group sitting down beside Finn.

"Paris. I always wanted to go to Paris," Mercedes said.

"Everyone just stop talking all at once. You're giving my Brit-Brit a headache," Santana said loudly over the group.

"I actually like your ideas guys. There's too many to choose from," Brittany beamed at them.

"It's your choice baby. Don't mind them," Santana cooed.

"Girl you whipped," Puck smirked gaining a killer glare from the Latina. The group laughed and Santana rolled her eyes but a smile was on her face.

Quinn watched the scene before her. All her friends are now friends before some of them didn't know the others didn't existed. Now they were all laughing together, having fun and enjoying each other's company. She wonders what will happen to them in 5 years. Where they will end up. Quinn immediately sought out Rachel's eyes and unexpectedly the brunette also found hers. Quinn smiled genuinely which the brunette returned. Hopefully in the future Quinn will still be best friends with her even though Quinn wants to be more.

* * *

Wednesday and Thursday passed quickly and before Quinn knew it, it was Friday. During those two days, she watched Finn and Rachel interact more and more. She notices Finn flirts with Rachel but Rachel seems not to notice. Quinn would be rolling her eyes every time Finn tells Rachel a joke. Sometimes she would also grit her teeth when Finn comes too close to Rachel.

"Guys! I picked our prom theme!" Brittany hollered as she came in the choir room for Glee.

"You did?"

"What is it?"

"Is it Paris?"

Was the replies she got. She stood in front of the choir room facing most of Glee Club members.

"Dinosaurs!"

Everyone was stunned into silence and Quinn broke it.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Brit," Quinn said softly smiling at her fellow best friend.

"Thank you Q," Brittany replied as Santana comes in.

"Oh San! I picked our Prom theme. It's going to be dinosaurs!" Brittany exclaimed at her girlfriend who smiled passionately at the tall blonde.

"Sheer genius!" the brunette said before hugging the blonde. "Ad what do you guys think about this?" Santana eyes the Glee club members evilly and they all stutter a confirmation that Brittany's idea is wonderful except for Quinn who tried to hide her laugh.

"Oh you and Quinn will be the ones counting the ballots," Brittany announced.

"What? That makes no sense!" Kurt interjected.

"Shut it Richard Simmons. Yes Quinn's my home girl but I don't trust her and you know she doesn't trust me," Santana uttered.

"We'll keep each other honest," Quinn smiled.

"You know it's actually not a bad idea," Mercedes commented.

"This is going to be the best Prom eveeer," Brittany chimed.

"Do y-you guys want to go shopping for dresses tomorrow?" Rachel asked timidly. Glee Club was over and now we were walking on the corridor on our way home.

"Yeah sure. Us guys will want that kind of torture," Puck snorted.

"Well you can shop for your tuxedos there and other accessories," Rachel reasoned.

"Why do you want _all_ Glee Club to be there anyway? Y'know it's going to be a disaster if we _all_ went to one place at the same time," Mercedes said.

"A beautiful disaster Mercedes," Rachel said. The Glee Club looked at her expectantly and she huffed.

"I just presumed since this is our last year being with each other until our, I don't know, reunion I thought we could enjoy each other's' presence since we are all friends or at least acquaintances. I gathered that we would want something from our Senior Year that we did all together to be a remembrance that we were all friends and somehow mattered to each other," Rachel ranted nervously.

"Pffft. You're just too afraid to say that you're all going to miss us all Berry," Santana said smirking. Rachel blushed.

"I'm down for it. I need a new tuxedo anyway," Finn stuttered and Rachel gave him a big smile.

"Sure why not? Might be fun. Loads of chicks in the mall," Puck wiggled his eyebrows.

"We'd love to come," Blaine said gesturing himself and Kurt.

"I'm in gurl," Artie stated and Mercedes nodded with him.

"Santana and I are definitely coming. Since I need to buy my new dress and a new duvet becau-," Brittany was cut off by Santana's nervous laughter.

"Yeah, you don't need to hear that. We'll be there," Santana said tugging Brittany.

"We better get going as well. Halo awaits us," Puck said as he slapped Finn on the shoulder.

"Yeah..well I'll see you tomorrow then Rach. Bye everyone," Finn said looking back once to smile his goofy smile at Rachel.

"My dad's outside. I'll see you dudes tomorrow," Artie waved as he wheeled himself outside.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. I'll see you. You coming Mercedes?" Kurt asked as he linked his right hand with Blaine's left. Mercedes followed the couple after waving to the Rachel and Quinn.

"Are you coming tomorrow Quinn?" Rachel asked, slowly walking to the student's car park.

"Maybe. I might not go if a certain annoying little brunette is present though," Quinn smirked.

"I'm sure no annoying little brunette will be present tomorrow. What are you talking about Quinn?" Rachel grinned. They come to a halt beside Rachel's car and Rachel opened the door.

"Text me later tonight," Quinn said softly. Rachel nodded and turned on the ignition. Quinn waved at her until she can no longer the yellow-golden Peugeot 206. Quinn walked to her own car nervously anticipating tomorrow's events.

It was about 3 o'clock when the Glee members arrived at the mall. People looked at their direction as they make their way to different shopping departments as they were making the loudest noise in the building. Rachel and Santana were bantering about which store to go to first while Brittany talk non-stop about random things with the group. Kurt was comforting Mercedes who was depressed that Sam was not going to be home for the Prom. Quinn noticed that he had a small smirk on his face and when he looked at her way he winked at her before turning his attention to Mercedes. Puck was eyeing every female that went pass him and he would whistle loudly as they do. Finn was beside Rachel trying to talk to her when she's not occupied by Santana. Blaine and Artie were talking about what they are going to be wearing at the Prom.

"Let's go in here," Rachel said gesturing at the big, colourful shop that said "Dresses and Tux".

The whole Glee club followed Rachel's words and went in to the big building full of dresses and tuxedos varying in colour, style and design.

"Wow, I feel like I'm in Prom dresses heaven," Mercedes commented as they look around.

"I agree with her. Look at all these dresses and tux in different designs," Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's get started so I can go home," Santana rolled her eyes.

"So you can get your mack on with Brittany eh?" Puck wiggled his eyebrows earning a glare from the Latina.

"Right let's do this," Rachel said pounding a fist on her palm.

For a whole 2 hours the Glee club were here and there trying on dresses and tuxes. Quinn and Mercedes were also picking out tux jackets for their support for the LGBTQ.

"I think I might go all tuxedo on this thing," Quinn muttered to Mercedes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I might go full suit than go with just a dress and tux jacket," Quinn said.

"Hmmmm. I'm sure you'll look good in about everything, girl," Mercedes smiled at her. Quinn smiled back.

"Try this black jacket with the purple dress you tried on earlier," Quinn said picking out a tux jacket from one of the racks.

"Sure. I'll be in the dressing room then," Mercedes said before going to the dressing room with the purple dress and black tux jacket.

"Hey, are you having fun?" A melodic voice asked behind Quinn. The blonde turned around immediately meeting Rachel's eyes with her own.

"Hey," Quinn replied softly, "I am having fun. Are you?"

"I actually am. I love that all my friends are here with me," Rachel said looking up at the clothes in the rack.

"Well I'm glad you're having fun," Quinn said who still hasn't stopped looking at the brunette.

"Have you picked out your dress yet?" Rachel asked.

"No not yet. I'm planning to go full tux actually," Quinn replied. "You know those feminine tuxes you see on TV. Kind of like them," Quinn added when she saw Rachel arch an eyebrow.

"Oh. I think that's a good idea Quinn and I'm very proud of you and your God Squad that you're taking a stand for the LGBTQ community in our school. A lot of them had been bullied for being lesbian, gay, bisexual or transgendered even and the fact that the school is acknowledging them and also supporting them surely makes them happy and more confident," Rachel ranted.

"Thanks Rach. Now help me pick out something to wear," Quinn smiled widely.

"How about this? This looks cute," Rachel said holding up a suit.

"Too manly. I'll go ask one of the workers here and see if they have feminine tuxes," Quinn said and smiled at Rachel before going to one of the lady working at the shop.

The lady brought her to the other side of the shop where there were suits for women. Quinn called Mercedes who got out of the dressing room and together they selected a suit for the blonde.

After approximately 30 minutes, the Glee club members had picked out what they were going to wear for their Prom.

"I'm hungry. We should go eat," Kurt said when they got out of the store.

"I agree with Gayboy #1. I think we should all eat before we collapse," Santana said.

"Look there's a restaurant at the corner," Rachel pointed out. Everyone nearly ran to the restaurant except for Puck and Rachel.

"Idiots," Puck laughed, looking at his friends who was trying to get in the restaurant at the same time. Rachel laughed with him also observing her friends' behaviour.

"So how are you and Hudson?" Puck asked.

"We're ok now I guess. He had apologized for his previous actions and I had forgiven him. But I think I would never be in a relationship with him anymore. I think we were never really in love," Rachel replied as they walk slowly towards the restaurant.

Puck nodded. "So are you looking for a partner right now? Not that I'm asking you out or anything. I'm just curious," Puck added when Rachel looked at him weirdly.

"Well if I found someone interesting who is interested me then maybe I'll give it a chance. I'm waiting for the right person right now if you want to put it that way. But my priority right now is Broadway," Rachel said entering the restaurant.

"Don't look too hard Rachel. Sometimes the people that are really for you are just in front of you," Puck muttered.

"Are you trying to say something?" Rachel asked stopping in her tracks.

"Just…don't look too hard. I know you're insecure and all. But you don't have to be because you're perfect just the way you are," Puck said before smiling at the brunette and taking a seat beside Finn.

Rachel looked at him for a few moments before looking at Quinn who smiled at her and patted the seat beside her.

Rachel was absent-mindedly picking on her food. She was thinking of the things Puck said. She thinks Puck's words has deep meaning behind it but she doesn't know what it is. Is he trying to say that he's the one for her? No, he clearly said that he was just curious. But he could be lying. Is there someone he knows who likes her? Or is he saying that she likes someone and she doesn't know it herself? This was bugging Rachel and Quinn can sense it so the blonde nudged her ribs gently to grab the brunette's attention. Quinn asked with her eyes if Rachel was ok and the brunette only forced a smile and nodded before turning her attention to her vegan spaghetti.

Time flew by with laughs and conversations about Prom dates, school, family and other things. Soon the Glee Club members were tired and decided to go home. Quinn was still a bit worried about Rachel so the blonde texted her later that night.

_Are you ok? You seem out of it earlier in the restaurant._

When Quinn's phone vibrated, she immediately opened it.

**_Yes, I was just thinking. _**

_When are you not?:P What were you thinking about?_

**_Puck and I were talking when you guys were running to the restaurant and he said some weird things that got me thinking._**

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and racked her brains about what would Puck say to Rachel that got her thinking so much.

_What did he say?_ Quinn texted hesitantly.

**_He was asking about me and Finn and if I was looking for a relationship right now. When I said I was kind of waiting for the right person, he replied with a very confusing answer which was "Sometimes the people who are really for you are just standing in front of you". Something like that and I can't for the love of my life let it go. I feel like he knows something or hiding something._**

Quinn froze at Rachel's reply. Kill Puck on Monday is definitely on her schedule.

_I'm sure he means nothing by it Rachel. You know how he gets sometimes._

**_I'm not sure Quinn, I actually saw something in his eyes when he said that. There was this knowing glint on his eyes._**

_Rachel only people who narrates writes that. :D_

**_How about you? Do you know something that I don't?_**

_No I don't. Anyway it's getting late. We should probably go to sleep. Goodnight Rachel xx_

**_Ok then. Goodnight to you too Quinn xxx_**

On Monday morning, Quinn cornered Puck first thing in the morning.

"What were you doing saying those things to Rachel? Now she's really curious," Quinn whispered at the mohawked-boy.

"What? Last Saturday? It was nothing. I was just trying to be a friend to her," Puck replied.

"What is she knows? And not from me? That would surely break our friendship!" Quinn whispered fiercely.

"Quinn. Relax! No one's going to tell. And I'm very sure Rachel will find a way to mend your friendship if that ever happens. You're kind of her best friend now you know," Puck smirked.

"I just…I don't know. I'm scared," Quinn said quietly. Her voice vulnerable.

"Quinn Fabray scared? No way! What have you done to the real one?" Puck pinched the blonde's cheeks. "You're fucking Quinn Fabray. You're not scared of anything. You can do this." he added as they start walking to class.

"Right. I can," Quinn said a bit questioningly.

Tuesday came and Quinn was talking to Santana and Mercedes when she saw Rachel and Finn chatting together in front of Rachel's locker.

"Q? What are you looking at?" Mercedes asked following the blonde's line of vision.

"Here we go again with her obvious jealousy," Santana rolled her eyes, "Hey Q! Get that green monster off your shoulders," Santana snapped her fingers at Quinn.

"What?" the blonde said looking at both her friends.

"I said stop being so jealous. Midget over there clearly told you that she's not interested in Finn anymore right?" Quinn nodded, "Then stop being jealous!" Santana rolled her eyes.

"I am not jealous!" Quinn replied.

"Honey, you are. It's a bit obvious," Mercedes shrugged. "Looks like she's coming here. Well we better go and let you have your moment," Mercedes smiled before dragging a Latina with her who was grumbling.

"Hi Quinn," Rachel smiled. Quinn grinned back examining Rachel. She looked beautiful as usual and her smile seems to be more bigger. Quinn wondered if it was because of Finn.

"I have something to tell you," Rachel muttered looking a little nervous. Quinn raised her eyebrows to let Rachel know she's listening.

"Well, Finn and I was talking earlier. I'm sure you saw us. Anyway we were talking about Saturday and how fun was that and we got carried into Prom. He was asking if I was going with anyone and he asked me if I would like to go with him," Rachel said biting the bottom of her lip that Quinn decided is probably the most cutest thing she has ever seen. "He said as we could go as friends," Rachel added seeing the reluctance on her best friend's face.

"What did you say?" Quinn coughed.

"I said yes." Rachel mumbled. "Don't be mad," Rachel said looking up at Quinn.

Quinn let out a breath, "I'm not mad. Why would I be? It's just that I still haven't forgiven him for what he had done to you," Quinn said. "If he thinks that I forgot that he had hurt you before, he's wrong. That bruise on your wrist was no joke," Quinn explained her eyes soft and protective.

"I know, I know. But he's trying so hard to be my friend again and I loved him before so it's not possible to ignore him," Rachel replied.

"Fine. But I'm keeping an eye on him at Prom night," Quinn smiled.

"Sure, act as my bodyguard the whole night," Rachel rolled her eyes. Quinn only smiled wider.

"Anyway are you ready for our exams this week?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe. I'm partly nervous," Quinn confessed.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. And speaking of exams, you never told me what college you are applying to. Or have you applied yet?" Rachel asked clearly interested.

"Well, I applied at two. In New York," Quinn mumbled quietly that Rachel has to move towards her a little closer.

"I applied at FIT and Parsons School of Design," Quinn muttered even quietly.

"Where?" Rachel asked.

Quinn cleared her throat before repeating her choice of colleges.

"Aren't they Fashion colleges?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded. She was surprised when she felt arms around her neck a moment later.

"I can't believe you're going to New York! And to study fashion! I never knew you were interested in fashion," Rachel said pulling away.

"Yeah. I really like fashion," Quinn replied shrugging.

"You're going to New York! Yay!" Rachel hugged her again longer and harder this time.

"I'm guessing you'll be in New York as well?" Quinn said after they both pulled away.

"Of course! I applied in Julliard and am still waiting for their reply," Rachel said nervously.

"Hey, hey. I'm sure you got in." Quinn comforted. Rachel beamed at her and together they went to their classrooms.

"Oh my God, my brain hurts," Finn said Friday afternoon in Glee Club.

"Ugh, same here dude! Fortunately exams are finished today," Puck agreed relaxing on his chair.

"We get our results next week don't we?" Kurt asked the group and he received a chorus of yeses.

"Good afternoon everyone!" Mr. Schuester greeted as he walked in the choir room. He was met by a weary looking and depressed group. "What's wrong guys? Shouldn't you be happy that exams are finally over?"

"We are happy. We're just too tired," Blaine replied for the whole group who nodded.

"Ok. Anyway, I have news for our Nationals," When he said Nationals most of them sat up straighter and looked more attentive. "It is going to be in Chicago!" he exclaimed excitedly that got his kids to talk immediately.

"Ok, ok. Now I want you guys to work on a routine built around lyricist Jim Steinman's hit song with Meat Loaf. Paradise by the Dashboard Light," Mr. Schuester added. The Glee club members was now on full rant. Everyone was all talking at once and Mr. Schuester can't help but smile. "Also the Troubletones will have a number you guys can pick. Rachel I want you to sing It's All Coming Back To Me Now. Work on it. What are you guys looking at? Come on, come on. Let's do this," Mr. Schuester ordered flailing his hands on air. He watched his kids with a smile on his face as they try to work things out.

"Your kids are growing up," a voice said behind him. He even smiled wider as he heard that familiar voice.

"Yes they are and I am going to miss them so much, Em" he sniffed as a chin rested on his shoulder and hands rubbed his arms.

* * *

Next Monday morning, Coach Sylvester made a P.A. announcement to reveal the candidates for senior prom court.

"Our nominated kings are Finn Hudson, Rick "The Stick" Nelson and Brittany Pierce?" Coach Sylvester said the last name in a questioning manner. "Now for the nominated queens Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Missy Gunderson!" Coach Sylvester broadcasted and with that she was gone. Rachel clapped quietly and grinned at Quinn when her name was mentioned. The blonde smiled back sheepishly and blushed a bit.

"Are you guys ready for Friday!" Puck exclaimed excitedly sitting down beside Rachel on Tuesday lunch.

"Yes! I can't wait. It's going to be so fun. No doubt," Rachel clapped happily.

"Do y'all have partners to go with?" Mercedes asked the group.

Everyone nodded except Quinn who shook her head.

"Oh thank God, I thought I was the only one going stag! We could go together!" Mercedes said excitedly. Quinn knows that she's a bit heartbroken because Sam wouldn't be able to be show up on their Prom so she agreed.

"Wait, Quinn Fabray has no date to the Prom? Seems a bit odd," Rory said munching on a sandwich. Quinn blushed and looked down on her food.

"No actually she received loads of invitations but she turned every one of them down," Santana smirked.

"How many invitations are we talking about here?" Blaine asked curiously. Quinn sent a glare towards her Latina best friend who only shrugged and laughed soundlessly.

"I think she got about at least 17 invites and some of them were girls too," Brittany smiled widely taking a seat beside her girlfriend and dropping a kiss on her lips.

"Ooooooh. Damn Fabray!" Puck punched her playfully earning a laugh from the people on the table.

"So why did you turn them all down?" Finn asked confused. Every set of eyes looked at her. Most of them had mischief evidence in their eyes. Only Sugar, Rory, Rachel and Finn were the only ones looking at her with pure curiosity.

"Well I-you know..just..I..them. I just didn't like any of them?" Quinn replied. She observed her friends who knew she liked Rachel, tried to contain their laughter.

"Oh ok. That makes sense," Finn muttered giving Quinn a smile who in return gave him a tight smile.

Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday passed quickly and soon Quinn was standing in front of her mirror inspecting her outfit. She was wearing black pointy pump heels with ankle length slim fitting satin blended with fibre pants with bow-like extremely puffy high shoulders.

She smoothed her tux jacket and breathed heavily.

"Don't tell me you're nervous. You look beautiful Quinn! Now come on. Everybody's nearly at school," Mercedes said coming out of the bathroom in her purple dress and black tux jacket. Quinn nodded and looked at herself one more time in the mirror before grabbing her purse and following Mercedes out the door.

Colourful lights immediately greeted the two of them. Human-sized dinosaur plastic toys, exotic plastic trees and dinosaur-shaped balloons were scattered around the place. Lights hang from the roof above giving the place a warm glow. They immediately spots their Glee friends and made their way over to them. They were greeted with warm welcomes. Rachel and Finn weren't there yet which made Quinn a bit uneasy.

"Hey Kurt. Looking good!" Mercedes complimented eyeing Kurt's outfit. (He's wearing the homemade prom outfit from Prom Queen Season 2).

"Thank you Mercedes. When do I not look good?" Kurt laughed, "But you both look stunning! I actually wore this to support the LGBTQ community. The ones you guys are doing!" Kurt smiled widely. "And I'm not the only one. I saw a few male and female students cross dressing," he added. Mercedes and Quinn looked around and found that he was right. Some male students have something feminine about them and other female students are in a suit.

Brittany excused herself from the group to start the first song of the night. When she came out everyone started cheering and then Mike Chang popped up beside her.

"Oh my God! It's Chang!"

"Mike! You're back!"

"No way! He's back! Whooooo!"

"If he's back. Tina should be back too right?"

Was the responses Glee members said when they saw Mike Chang dancing with Brittany.

"Hey guys! We're back!" a voice behind them said and instantly the Glee members turned around to see Tina Cohen-Chang.

"Tina! You're back!"

"Hey girl, we missed you!"

"What a surprise! You should have told us,"

She was hugged and patted on the back.

"Let's go dance! Wooooo!" Puck punched the air before going to the centre of the dance floor and dancing to the song "Dance Again".

Quinn and Kurt were left on the table watching their friends dance.

"Do you know where Rachel and Finn are?" Quinn asked timidly.

"Don't worry honey. They'll be here. You know Rachel," he said putting a hand over hers. "Speaking of Rachel," he grinned looking over Quinn's shoulders. Quinn turned around and gulped.

Rachel was wearing a light pink blossom layered organza strapless mermaid prom dress and a corsage to match it. Her hair was curled a t the end and her mega-watt smile was on place. Quinn never saw someone as beautiful as Rachel right now. Kurt coughed loudly and smirked at her. Quinn blushed.

"Quinn! Oh my God. You look beautiful!" Rachel cried excitedly hugging the blonde unexpectedly.

"Look who's talking. You look beautiful Rach! You look stunning!" Quinn smiled a bit disappointed with the loss of contact.

"Is that Mike Chang dancing with Brittany?" Finn asked. Kurt nodded.

"Apparently they came back and surprised us. Tina's here too. Look there she is on the dance floor," Kurt pointed at their Glee friends who were dancing idiotically if he must say.

"Oh my God. Tina!" Rachel shouted going over to Tina. Her left hand found Quinn's right and she pulled her onto the dance floor. Quinn can't help but feel a little glow in her heart when Rachel is holding her hand like that.

The girls of Glee Club continued dancing while the men went back to their table. Mercedes excused herself and walked to the stage to sing her song. Mike was greeted with hugs by his friends when he finished his number with Brittany.

The lights dimmed as Mercedes started her song "Cannonball". The girls decided to get drinks and just watch their friend perform the song.

"You all look beautiful," Rachel complimented when they were sipping their berry juice.

"If I may say so, you don't look so bad yourself Berry," Santana smiled.

"Thank you Santana," Rachel beamed. Brittany kissed Santana's cheek and looked at her lovingly. Santana's eyes softened when she looked at Brittany and they started kissing.

"Awwwwwwww," Sugar cooed putting her hands together.

"Geez guys. Get a room," Quinn muttered playfully.

"You're just jealous," Santana teased making Quinn blush.

Mercedes had just got off the stage when she heard a familiar voice started singing the lyrics of "Beautiful Soul". She rounded and her mouth dropped open when Sam Evans was the one singing and looking at her. Kurt was at her side, "Surprise," he whispered.

"You knew about this?" Mercedes asked only glancing at Kurt momentarily before looking at Sam again.

"Me and a few people," he said kissing her on the cheek. There were tears on her eyes but her smile was so big it almost rivalled Rachel's. Almost.

Her Glee girl friends was beside her a second later cheering on Sam loudly. Rachel went to the stage a few seconds before Sam finished. When Sam finished he jumped from the stage and made his way to Mercedes slowly. The people around her scattered away giving them privacy. From the table, Quinn can see that they were talking, Mercedes was still crying. Three seconds later they were kissing passionately while Rachel started singing.

Quinn's attention was immediately caught by the brunette's voice. Her voice started soft and slow. Quinn's heart picked up pace when Rachel sang the first words. She had always been impressed with Rachel's voice and her passion for music. Halfway throughout the song, Quinn still couldn't look away. A spotlight has now dropped on Rachel making her low even more. Quinn wanted to look away so badly so that if Rachel looked at her way, she wouldn't see that Quinn was drooling over her. But she also wanted to look so badly, she wanted to see Rachel's eyes close. She wanted to see Rachel's lips move as she sings the lyrics. She wanted to see her face contort in determination as sing.

Quinn gulped and her eyes got teary. Santana noticed this and moved to her side with Brittany in tow.

"Something wrong?" Santana asked also watching Rachel. Quinn can only shake her head because she knows if she speaks her voice will break.

"Come on Q, talk to us. Did she do something to you? Did something happened?" Brittany asked concerned as she put her arm over Quinn's shoulders.

Quinn took a shaky deep breath and nodded. "What happened?" Santana repeated the question. Her voice soft which was rare.

"I'm…I..I'm in love with Rachel," Quinn managed to say, voice wavering.

"Oh Quinn," Brittany mumbled before enveloping the shorter blonde in a hug. Santana only rubbed Quinn's back to comfort her.

"Don't cry. It's a good thing. Love is a good thing," Brittany whispered. Quinn nodded a few tears running down her cheeks.

"We'll deal with this after Prom, ok? Tonight we have fun." Santana smiled still rubbing Quinn's back. Quinn pulled away from the embrace and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. You're right. Let's just have fun," Quinn smiled a bit wider.

"Don't say sorry. It's alright. We're here for you. Unholy Trinity forever," Brittany stated hugging the two females. Quinn and Santana laughed softly. Santana met Quinn's eyes and put an arm around Quinn also.

"You were amazing Rach. As always," Finn complimented blushing a bit when Rachel finished her song.

"Thanks Finn. I can't wait for our duet!" Rachel smiled at him before going over to Quinn who was talking to Puck and Artie.

"Hey you were amazing," Quinn cheered as Rachel neared them.

"Thank you. I'm sure you will be amazing too! When are you going to sing?" Rachel asked.

"After this. Look Kurt's starting to sing," Quinn pointed out.

"I love that song," Rachel whispered. Quinn arched an eyebrow at her and they started to banter about the song. Puck and Artie observed them with knowing smiles.

Quinn met up with Brittany and Santana backstage. They smiled at each other and burst out laughing for no reason.

"Let's do this! Unholy Trinity together forever!" Quinn nearly yelled.

"Wooooooo!" Brittany and Santana cheered. When they know it was their queue they stepped onto the stage overlooking sea of students dancing, laughing and chatting away. The song "Cry" (by Mandy Moore) started playing and the three of them started playing.

Quinn can see Rachel was dancing with Puck. They were laughing together and to her surprise no green monster popped out. She just smiled and watched them two dance together.

Finn was dancing with Mercedes. Sam was taking to Kurt and Blaine and the rest of the glee club members were dancing as a group.

When they finished performing, applauses were heard all over the room just like the ones who performed earlier. The three of them bowed and got off the stage arm in arm, smiling widely.

Tina and Mike was the next ones to perform. Mr. Schuester had known they were coming and had reserved them a place to sing on their Prom night. Quinn was dragged by a laughing Rachel onto the dance floor when the first notes of the song were played. Quinn were laughing as well because of Rachel's giddiness.

Quinn started the first lines which was _Don't go breaking my heart_.

Rachel then sang the female parts while Quinn sang the male parts. Together Quinn sang and giggled throughout the song, not knowing that most people's attention was turned towards to both of the girls. They both cheered when the song finished and Rachel whispers to Quinn.

"We really are great duet partners," she loudly whispered over the loud noise around the room. Quinn agreed with a nod and a toothy smile.

Both went back to the table to find their friends looking at them with big smiles and some with mischievous eyes.

"Girls, it's time for some girl power!" Mercedes exclaimed ordering Tina, Sugar, and Santana up the stage.

Quinn danced with Blaine and Kurt while Rachel dances with Finn and Brittany. Sam, Artie, Rory and Mike were near the stage acting like they were admirers of the girls performing. Their hands begging for them.

_You're gonna make me, make me love you, nothing at all, nothing that I do_

_Promise I made, promise I made, started to fade, started to fade_

_You're gonna make me, make me love you, nothing at all that I cannot do_

_Promise I made, promise I made, started to fade, started to fade_

"Hey Artie, let's do this!" Puck shouted from backstage when the girls finished performing. Artie followed the bad boy and they both sang "Dance with me Tonight". A number girls were at the foot of the stage crying over the two boys. Once again the Glee club members were dancing together. But Finn was missing. Kurt noticed a fight going on he went there as quickly as possible. Quinn followed to him just to find Coach Sylvester breaking up a fight between Finn and Rick Nelson. They were both dragged away by Coach Sylvester and Quinn goes to find Rachel to tell her what happened.

When Rachel found out she was panicking. It was her and Finn's song next.

"How about Quinn takes your place? I know Quinn loves this song," Blaine suggested looking to both Rachel and Quinn.

"Oh my God. Quinn! Yes! You. I know you love this song. You hum this everytime we study together. Well most of the time. Please sing with me," Rachel pleaded. Quinn looked from her to Blaine and to Rachel back again. She knows she has no choice. Whatever Rachel said, she will do.

_You are so whipped Fabray._

_Shut up._

They both make their way backstage and got ready.

"Thank you for singing with me. I know I can do this on my own but I just needed someone to duet with me so I don't feel alone. And then Finn was gone and I panicked. Fortunately I have you!" Rachel said hugging the blonde.

"Anytime Rach, anytime," Quinn replied squeezing the diva back.

The piano started playing and both of them came out. Rachel started the first verse and together they sang the chorus.

"You're coming to New York with me right?" Brittany asked as she and Santana danced closely. Santana looked at her before resting her head back on Brittany's shoulders. She nodded.

"Wherever you are B, I'm there. Wherever you are," Santana whispered. Brittany tightened her embrace around Santana's waist and Santana did the same with Brittany's neck, pulling the blonde closer to her.

On stage, Quinn was singing the second verse. Her eyes occasionally meeting the brunette's who was watching her sing. Kurt and Blaine was watching both of them together.

"Ok we know for sure that Quinn likes, maybe even loves, Rachel. But don't you think Rachel feels the same?" Blaine asked his boyfriend.

"Maybe. Rachel was always the confusing one. She can be misleading sometimes. But I think there's a good chance that she likes Quinn as well. They are both so blind," Kurt replied looking at Blaine. Blaine nodded.

"Do you wanna dance?" Blaine asked seconds later. His palm out in the open while bowing. Kurt giggled before taking his boyfriend's hand.

"Lead the way," Kurt uttered.

At the last verse of the song, Quinn and Rachel were both singing. They were looking at each other. Quinn couldn't look away and Rachel didn't want to look away because she saw something in Quinn's eyes that is familiar with desire and passion. Finally the song ended and Quinn smiled taking Rachel's hand and bowing to the audience who gave them a big round of applause.

When they got off the stage and went over to their friends, they were congratulated and patted on the back.

"Rachel, hey. I'm sorry I didn't get to duet with you. Rick picked a fight and I just lost control. I'm sorry," Finn apologized when he showed up beside Rachel.

"It's ok Finn. No need to apologize," Rachel smiled.

"Dance with me?" Finn asked timidly. Rachel nodded and Sam saw Quinn glance at them before turning away. Rachel glanced at Quinn a moment later before following Finn.

"Hey, wanna dance?" Sam asked softly. Quinn smiled at him taking his hand.

Sam joined his left with Quinn's right hand. Quinn put a hand over Sam's shoulder and Sam out his right hand on Quinn's shoulders and they started swaying to the music.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world Is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

"So what's up with you and Rachel?" Sam asked twirling Quinn. Quinn spun back to him with a shocked expression.

"I saw you look at her. And that is definitely not the way you look at friends," Sam chuckled lightly. Quinn sighed.

"Most of Glee Club knows except Finn, Sugar, Rory, Mike and Tina that I…I like Rachel," Quinn whispered resting her head on Sam's broad shoulders.

"I knew it! So when are you going to tell her?" Sam asked swaying them both.

"I..Kurt and Santana said I should tell her before Graduation but I'm not sure anymore," Quinn said her voice still quiet.

"I think they're right. You should tell her before Graduation," Sam muttered softly. Quinn straightened and looked at Sam directly in the eyes.

"I can't," Quinn said, her voice vulnerable.

"Why not?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. You can come when Santana and Brittany wants to confront me too," Quinn said and managed a small smile.

"Ok sure," Sam smiled back twirling Quinn again.

Quinn found Finn and Rachel dancing together. Rachel's eyes were closed and her head was resting on Finn's chest. Their hands joined like the way Sam and Quinn's are. Quinn took a shaky breath and closed her eyes.

"Hey, hey it's ok. I heard that they're not together and I asked from Rachel herself if she still wanted Finn. She said no so no need to be jealous," Sam smiled at Quinn when he noticed Quinn tensed up.

"I can't help it Sam. They were together for a long time. I can't help thinking that they will get back together. And it hurts when I think about it," Quinn whispered spilling her guts out to Sam.

"Then don't think about it. Just think that you and Rachel are best friends now. And that Rachel doesn't want anything to do with Finn romantically. You're in a good place," Sam reasoned tightening is embrace on Quinn. Quinn nodded and was really thankful that she got loads of friends.

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy ending_

_Almost believing this one's not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are _

_So close_

_So close_

_And still so far_

Quinn stole another glance at Rachel a few seconds before the song ended and she kissed Sam on the cheek before going back to their table. Not knowing that Rachel was also stealing glances at her during the dance.

Finn, Puck, Sam, Artie and Kurt took the stage next. Finn was on the drums. Artie and Puck started off and then Kurt and then Sam.

_I had the time of my life and I never felt this way before_

_And I swear this is true and I owe it all to you_

Quinn watched her friends dance as she sipped juice. She decided she needed a break from all that dancing and emotional stuff.

Rory and Sugar were up next. Sugar's singing skills has been improving and so Mr. Schuester allowed her to perform tonight.

_Take my hand_

_Take my breath_

_Pull me close _

_Take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide_

At the start of the song, Rachel sought Quinn who was looking at the brunette. Rachel smiled and walked towards her bestfriend.

"Dance with me?" Rachel pouted. Quinn rolled her eyes and let Rachel drag her to the dance floor. Quinn decided to take the role of the man and joined her left with Rachel's right hand. She put her other hand on Rachel's waist while Rachel put her hand on Quinn's shoulders.

"You're so tense," Rachel giggled a bit rubbing Quinn's shoulders. Quinn smiled sheepishly relaxing against Rachel's touches.

"Is something wrong?" Rachel asked as they danced in harmony to the song. Quinn looked her in the eyes.

At that moment, Quinn wanted to kiss her. Rachel's face was glowing from the spotlight that was moving around the room and is currently focused at them. Her hair fell perfectly on her face. Her eyes were shining and full of concern right now but with a hint of something Quinn can't fathom.

Quinn shook and forced a smile. Rachel held her harder.

"Don't you dare lie to me Quinn Fabray. Now tell me what's wrong," Rachel's voice softened at the last part. Quinn took a deep breath and decided to lie.

"It's just that I'm going to miss this. Our friends, Mr. Schue, Coach Sylvester, even Principal Figgins. It'll never be the same again," Quinn said. This was partly true. This was one of the things that was upsetting her. When she finished explaining, Rachel only pulled her closer.

_It's like catching lightning_

_The chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million_

_The chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together,_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance_

_(Can I have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?_

Quinn twirled and danced with Rachel throughout the whole song, enjoying the moment and pretending that Rachel has the same feelings towards her. Both cheered for Rory and sugar when the song finished.

Sam, Rory, Finn, Blaine and Artie occupied the stage after. The rest of the Glee club gathered around together.

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that thing_

The Glee members danced and sang together. They were jumping around and singing with the boys up on stage. Most of the students were also jumping around and having fun.

Quinn and Santana went into the Spanish room next to the hall to count the votes.

"My account for King is the same as yours. I don't get it. How could Brittany have only gotten 4 votes? This Dino Prom theme was a smash?" Santana complained after counting the votes for King.

"Well maybe it has something to do with the fact that she's a girl," Quinn replied.

Santana mumbled, "Screw this. I don't want to be queen if Brittany isn't king."

"Well good because my account for queen was the same as yours. I won by one vote," Quinn muttered. "I won. It's everything I've ever wanted and I don't feel any different," Quinn added.

"Cool. I mean I guess you deserved to win right?" Santana said.

"You know we've really have had the dream high school careers. Mega-popular, doing whatever we wanted, whoever we wanted. I'm not really surprised that you and I were the top two candidates," Quinn said.

"Yeah well you know it'd be boring if we weren't so awesome," Santana smirked.

"But don't you want to leave this place having made a difference?" Quinn asked that made Santana look at her with a thoughtful face.

"What are you trying to say?" Santana asked eyebrow arching.

"I want to give my crown to someone else," Quinn muttered quietly but quietly enough for Santana to hear.

"Ahhhh. So you want to give your crown to Berry. God you're not even together yet and you're already whipped," Santana laughed. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I'm not giving it to her because I'm in love with her. I'm giving it to her because she's the one who deserves it," Quinn reasoned, "Think about it," she added.

Principal Figgins stood on stage and was talking about reptiles living on some toilet in the school when Quinn entered backstage. Drumroll was heard as he was about to call the nominees. He called the nominees up while claps and cheers were produced among the crowd. Kurt was invited up on stage to crown this year's winner.

"Annnd this year's Prom King is….Mr. Finn Hudson!" The loudest cheers came from the Glee members as Finn was crowned Prom King.

"And the winner for Prom Queen is…" Quinn looked at Rachel who was looking at her. Rachel mouthed a Good luck and Quinn just sent her a wink before focusing on Principal Figgins. "I would like to welcome on the stage, Ms. Rachel Berry," After a few seconds of silence, claps started to be heard. Rachel looked shocked and surprised but nevertheless happy. Likewise, the Glee club members were the ones cheering the loudest.

"Smile and breathe," Kurt smiled at her as he crowned her.

"McKinley Titans, bow down to your new leaders!" Principal Figgins declared over the microphone earning another round of applause. "And now first dance of this year Senior King and Queen,"

Quinn took a deep breath and took the microphone in her hands, "Before I start this song. I want to thank all the people who supported the God's Squad idea to support the LGBTQ community. We are eternally grateful to you guys. Thank you. And congratulations to Finn and to Rachel," she looked at Rachel as the crowd broke into another applause. She was hurting a bit inside that Finn was the one dancing with Rachel and not her but she was happy for Rachel. Quinn believed she deserved this.

_Hey over there_

_Please forgive me_

_If I'm coming on too strong_

_Hate to stare _

_But you're winning_

_And they're playing your favourite song_

_So come here_

'_Little closer_

_Wanna whisper in your ear_

_Make it clear_

_Little question_

_Wanna know just how you feel_

Quinn closed her eyes and pictured Rachel in her mind. Her tanned skin, her bright-as-the-sun smile, her flowing dark hair, her sparkling brown eyes, her cute unique nose, her long tanned legs, her cute sense on fashion, everything.

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me_

_Cause you feel like paradise _

_And I need a vacation tonight_

_So if I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me_

She had opened her eyes during the chorus and found Rachel talking with Finn as well as dancing. Rachel's arms were around Finn neck and Finn's big arm were on her waist. She gulped inaudibly and proceeded to the next verse.

"I missed you so much you know?" Sam whispered to Mercedes as they swayed together.

"I missed you more," Mercedes replied.

"I am going to miss you when you go." Sam said his voice sad.

"You'll come to L.A. after you graduate right?" Mercedes asked.

"Of course. I'll be an actor and you'll be the greatest singer L.A. will ever have," Sam smiled.

"I love you so much," Mercedes said before taking his face and colliding their lips together.

"Rachel?"

Rachel hummed in response.

"Would it be possible if we go out again and try once again?" Finn asked nervously.

Rachel tensed a little bit and looked up to meet Finn's eyes.

"I don't know Finn. To tell you the truth I loved you, I love you now, but I think I was never in love with you. I'm sorry," Rachel muttered. Finn only smiled sadly and held her tighter.

"It's ok. I get you," Finn said.

"I think you don't deserve me Finn. I think you deserve so much better than me. You're a good guy and I love you. I'm sure in the future a woman will capture your heart and you will capture hers," Rachel uttered.

"Thank you Rach. You're the best ex-girlfriend," Finn smiled at him and Rachel relaxed.

"Brittany?" Santana asked softly her arms around the blonde's neck tightening.

"Yes baby?" Brittany hummed.

"I love you…forever," Santana muttered her cheeks getting hot. Brittany only held Santana even tighter and whispered, "I love you too. I have and will always love you San." Santana felt tears in her eyes so she buried her face into Brittany's shoulder.

"Ah. Don't you just love Proms?" Kurt said caressing Blaine's face. Blaine had his eyes close and just nodded in agreement.

"I am so gonna miss you when you're gone," Blaine pouted. Kurt kissed him lightly.

"I know for sure that you're going to try and visit me as often as you can," Kurt smiled. "And I will surely be down here visiting my wonderful boyfriend as often as I can. I promise," Kurt said his hands now on Blaine's hair.

Puck and Artie were at their table drowning in their secretly intoxicated berry juices, talking and laughing.

"I think it's awesome to be single," Puck commented sipping his juice.

"I thought I'd never hear that from Noah Puckerman," Artie replied.

"I don't know. I feel like I need to change," Puck muttered. Artie just stared at him and gave him another glass of juice.

"You were amazing singing that song, y'know," Rory complimented in his Irish voice while he and Sugar dance to the song.

"Thank you. Even though I know I'm a brilliant singer, it feels nice to hear it from someone else," Sugar smiled and Rory couldn't help but giggle.

"Promise me you won't fall in love with dancers in Chicago," Tina whispered to Mike's ear. Mike hugged her tighter.

"I promise I won't. I promise that Tina Cohen-Chang will be the only girl on my mind and in my heart at all times," Mike promised as they twirl gently around the dance floor.

_Cause you feel like paradise_

_And I need a vacation tonight_

_So if I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me_

Quinn glanced at Rachel as the last words of the lyrics left her lips. Then she looked away not able to look much longer at Rachel and Finn locked together even though they were just friends. She was rewarded with deafening applause and cheers. She smiled that didn't quiet reached her eyes and with that she left the stage.

* * *

Hey guys! Please leave a **review**. I am begging you! hahaha. Anyway I know Collide (by Howie Day) is not really Kurt but it's one of my favourite song.I know there are probably loads of mistakes here. Feel free to point it out but easily. Anyway I'll leave you to it. Leave a review :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything

To **Callie1121: **Yes Quinn never got into the accident. I do not know why I didn't add that :P Thanks for the review though:)

**READ THIS AN! PLEASE?**

**AN:** Sorry for long update. Laptop broke. Everything was lost T_T. Anyway thank you for the favorites and alerts and especially to the reviews. **Thank you:)** Summer will be interesting for our two favourite women. There's apartment hunting(only for Rachel though), beaches, Gleeks, sleepovers, camping(wink wink) and other stuff or activities they will be doing. I'm sorry if this chapter is lacking something. Well I think it's lacking someting anyway:) Have a good day and oh hope you guys are haviing a good summer!

* * *

"Morning," Quinn greeted as she sat down beside Santana who was talking to Brittany.

"You're here, finally," Santana said eyeing the blonde. About nine this morning the Latina had texted Quinn telling her to go to Lima Bean to talk about her feelings for Rachel Berry. Quinn was reluctant to go but Brittany managed to make her go and now here she was.

"I'm going to get coffee first before we start talking," Quinn said standing up and going to the counter. When she came back, Sam was there with Mercedes who was talking to Santana and Brittany about last night.

"Hey Sam, 'Cedes?" Quinn waved to the couple. They smiled at her.

"It's too early," a husky voice yawned behind them and Quinn's eyes turned into slits in confusion as Puck sat beside her.

"Puck? What the-" Quinn was interrupted by another voice.

"Kurt Hummel has entered the building. No more worries," Kurt declared, his smile wide and strutting towards their table with Blaine beside him holding his hand. Behind them Artie, Tina and Mike was also walking towards them, tired but genuine smiles on their faces.

Quinn found Santana's eyes, giving her a killer glare, "You did not just invited the whole Glee Club?"

"No, Finn, Rachel is not here. Rory and Sugar couldn't come," Santana replied shrugging, taking a sip of her drink. Quinn groaned and put a hand over her forehead.

"I'm getting coffee, what do you guys want?" Sam asked standing up. Everyone told him their orders and he walked towards the counter. When he came back, everyone was still quiet. No one was talking. Quinn knew they were waiting for her to talk. She took a deep breath and tightened her hold on her coffee.

_How do I start this?_

_How about start with the easiest one like __**I'm in love with Rachel Berry.**_

_Haha. That's like the biggest bomb._

_I'm sure everyone knows it._

_They do not! And how many times do I have to tell you to stop talking to me! I feel like I'm a crazy person._

_But you are!_

_Shut up._

Quinn shut out her inner self and was met by her Glee friends staring at her expectantly.

"Ok let's see-" Quinn was cut off by Santana.

"Everyone at this table knows you's in love with Berry. Just saying," Santana said sipping on her coffee once again. Quinn looked at her incredulously. Quinn distinctly heard her inner self

She looked around at her friends, they all look ok with it but she couldn't help feeling a bit guilty by the hurt hinted in Puck's eyes.

"Yeah, Santana told us this morning," Sam winked as he caressed Mercedes hand.

"Well I think that's all. Nothing else to be discussed about," Quinn said trying to escape. Santana tutted at her and looked at her squarely.

"We're here to talk about when you are going to tell her that you are disgustingly in love with her and help you let out all your bottled feelings, cause I know you'll explode," Santana uttered in a commanding voice.

Again the Glee Club members present looked at her expectantly. She sighed deeply.

"I'm not going to tell her,"

Instantly the people around the table shouted out protests and their confused some annoyed faces attacked Quinn. She knew this was coming. She waited for them to settle down.

"What do you mean you're not going to tell her?" Kurt asked as he managed to make everyone quiet.

"Exactly that. She's not going to know," Quinn said her eyes finding the coffee cup in her hands suddenly interesting.

"B-but why?" Blaine asked.

"Because she's my best friend now. Before, I was the person who tortured her daily, made most of her high school life a living hell. I hated that. I think I already liked her then," Quinn coughed and continued, "Anyway, at the start of senior year, I vowed to myself that I will change. Now she's my friend. She asked me to be her best friend. I can't tell her now. Our friendship might break," Quinn explained.

"Not good enough Fabray," Artie commented.

"Plus she just had recently broken up with her long-term boyfriend. Plus she's straight. Plus it's me!" Quinn muttered loudly. At the corner of her eyes she could see Santana smirk a little.

"She said she's moved on and is now currently for the right person," Puck countered turning on his seat to fully face Quinn.

"And I told you that she's a bicorn! She told me herself." Brittany added. Every Glee members looked at her. "Didn't I tell you? We were in the choir room waiting for you guys to come, and we got talking. She said something about how she's open-minded and she likes girls sometimes. She said she even kissed two before." Brittany explained. The shocked and surprised looks on the people around the table was evident. Santana broke the silence.

"So there. Now why do you think she won't like you back because it's you?" she asked her eyebrow arching.

Quinn counted the seconds before she spoke."Because I'm Quinn Fabray. I told you I made her life a living hell. I know I'd hurt her. She probably trust me only partly," Quinn replied quietly. She looked up as Puck stood up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" It was Mike who asked the question.

"I'm going home. Because Q, we all know the reason you don't want to tell Rach. You're scared," Quinn felt her heart tugged at that comment. She knew it was true. "You're a coward. Sorry no other nicer words to tell you that but don't you think it's a bit unfair to Rachel? Be the Quinn Fabray I know and be brave. You've got nothing to be scared about," Puck said the last sentence he said softly. With that he was gone. Soon the teenagers at the table started to go as well. Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Kurt and Blaine were the only ones left.

Santana started to talk but as soon as she heard Quinn quietly sob she stopped and rubbed her back. Brittany was immediately beside the teary blonde.

"I n-need time. I am scared. Really scared. This is a new experience for me. But you guys have to understand I need time. You understand me S, right?" Quinn asked quietly, sniffs between words. Santana nodded and the Latina's eyes found Kurt's. Kurt sighed dejectedly.

There was nothing they can do.

* * *

"Quinn and Tina, I want you to perform with the Troubletones today," said pointing at the blonde. "No buts. I'm serious." He added when Quinn was going to make a comment. He finds some of the Glee Club members practicing their choreography and some their singing. He can tell that his kids really want this as to some of them this is their final year.

When their time was up, gathered them around for a pep talk and after Finn speaks on behalf of all the students that they want to win Nationals for him. The whole Glee Club was thankful for for everything.

Lindsay Lohan, Perez Hilton and Martin Fong were the judges. New Directions performance began with the Troubletones singing Edge of Glory. Then it was Rachel's turn who belted out a powerful rendition of Celine Dion's _It's All Coming Back To Me Now_. The crowd was undoubtedly astounded with her performance. Next up, New Directions performed _Paradise by The Dashboard Light_ featuring a variety of members in solos. The performance was dazzling and the audience explodes with applause.

Quinn stood beside Rachel with their hands intertwined and heads bowed. They were waiting for the results. Portland Scale Blazers' and Vocal Adrenaline stood with them on stage.

"Third place goes to…..PORTLAND SCALE BLAZERS'!"

Quinn felt Rachel's hand squeezed her left even harder and she has to refrain from wincing instead she just bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"Now for the most awaited results of winner of this year's Nationals Show Choir is," A few seconds past which seemed like hours to both the teams on stage.

"NEW DIRECTIONS!"

Quinn instantly opened her eyes and turned to Rachel who hugged her. She put her arms around the brunette's waist and twirling her around while they both laughed, tears in their eyes. Santana claimed Quinn when they pulled away and Mercedes gave Rachel a bone-crushing hug before moving on to Quinn. For two minutes, everyone hugged each other. Tears and laughter and smiles were everywhere. Everyone pushed Rachel to get the trophy and once she did, she held it up high earning an ear splitting cheer from the crowd. Quinn met her eyes and she looked lovingly at Rachel before she realised what she was doing. Quinn immediately turned around and mentally slapped herself for being obvious.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when Quinn turned away from her. She had met Quinn's eyes and saw something in the blonde's eyes that is familiar and heart-warming. But she couldn't fathom what it was so she just let it go and continued celebrating her club's win.

* * *

The Glee club members entered their school slowly, the trophy in Artie's hands. Banners saying 'Congratulations' were hanged around the building. A few of them were holding their breath as they walked in. Students of Mckinley High stopped in their tracks and at what they were doing to look at the group who had just entered the school. The hockey goons marched towards them, slushie cups in their hands. The Glee kids braced themselves but instead the cups showered them with confetti. The students then gave New Directions a hero's welcome. Students lined the halls to congratulate Glee Club on their achievement while Will was congratulated by his fellow teachers.

Quinn was standing at the corner of the hallway leaning against the wall as she watched Rachel sign her first autograph. She smiled at the scene and at Rachel's face before continuing her celebration in the choir room. The trophy is placed in the display case and the Glee members never felt so happy and proud.

A few days after New Directions' win, the Cheerios also managed to take home the Nationals trophy. Sue Sylvester walked around the halls with her creepy scary smile while Becky Johnson dragged the trophy in a wheelbarrow behind her all week.

* * *

It was the Seniors' last Monday in McKinley. Rachel Berry stood at her locker looking over at a letter from Julliard. For the better half of her morning, she had been staring at it, afraid to open it. As soon Kurt entered the school, he ran towards Rachel Berry's locker fortunately finding her there.

"Rachel!" he called breathlessly. "Rachel. Oh my God I received my letter from NYADA!" Kurt continued excitedly as Rachel turned her attention towards the boy. She smiled at him widely.

"What did it say? Tell me!" Rachel put a hand over Kurt's shoulder.

"I got in!" The two of them squealed and students passing by just gave them weird looks.

"Oh my God Kurt. Congratulations. I knew you had it in you. I am so happy for you right now!" Rachel smiled more widely if possible as she hugged Kurt. "Come on. Let's go find Quinn. I want to open mine," she took Kurt by the elbow and slightly jogged towards the blonde's locker. Kurt wanted to ask why Quinn needed to be found so Rachel can open her letter but instead he just shut his mouth. A smirk playing on his lips.

"Quinn! Quinn!" Rachel loudly called as she spotted Quinn walking with her back on them. The blonde turned around momentarily and smiled seeing Rachel.k

"Hey," Quinn greeted softly as she smiled warmly at Rachel, "Hey Kurt," Quinn looked over at Kurt losing the lovey dovey look in her eyes.

"Good morning Quinn. I hope you are having a good day so far. Can you come to the choir room with us?" Rachel asked but began walking towards the choir room already not waiting for Quinn's reply. Rachel finally freed Kurt and walked quickly ahead of the two.

"Could you be more obvious? Your eyes were practically saying 'I love you Rachel Berry. Please have my babies'," Kurt laughed as Quinn blushed and glared at the boy.

"Shut up," she grumbled as they entered the choir room. Rachel was pacing muttering something, her hands gripped a letter tightly.

"Oh you received your Julliard letter," Quinn sat down on the piano as she figured out why Rachel was so nervous. Rachel only nodded and continued pacing.

"Well anytime soon." Kurt mumbled leaning on his left leg.

"But what if I didn't get in? What if I got rejected? What am I going to do? This was part of my dream since I was a toddler. If I didn't get accepted, my heart is going to break. I am panicking and hyperventilating. Oh my gosh," Rachel fanned herself with the letter as her pacing stopped.

"Hey hey. What's meant to be is meant to be right?" Kurt smiled taking a step towards his bestfriend.

"Yeah and I'm sure you've got nothing to worry about," Quinn added as she stood up from her seat walking closely to Rachel. Rachel let out a shaky breath closing her eyes.

"Ok. I'm ready." She breathed opening the letter gently, hands shaking. Silence enveloped the three as the only sounds heard were the rustle of the letter being taken out from its cover. Quinn and Kurt shared a short look before looking back at Rachel who was reading the letter with a blank expression. Finally Rachel's eyes found the floor. Kurt and Quinn immediately thought that she didn't get in and was about to comfort her when Rachel looked up, tears in her eyes and her megawatt smile on her face.

"I got in," she said. Kurt squealed loudly and embraced her tightly. "I got in!"

Quinn hugged her as tight and even spun the brunette around earning a melodic happy laugh from Rachel.

"I-I…Wow." Rachel stammered staring at the letter.

"See? I'm very happy and proud of you Rach! But I'm going to go and tell Mercedes about our achievements." Kurt ran out but not before sending Quinn a wink.

"How do you feel?" Quinn asked beaming at Rachel. Rachel looked at her with still teary eyes but a wide smile.

"I feel so happy Quinn. I've never felt so happy before," Rachel replied softly. Her eyes then caught the attention of a letter in Quinn's hand. "Wait, you've got one too!"

Quinn blushed lightly nodding. "Well? Open it!" Rachel ordered excitedly. Quinn looked at her and let out a deep breath before tearing the white envelope open. Rachel watched with excitement as Quinn reads her letter.

"Quinn Fabray.." Quinn let out a shaky breath here before continuing," Congratulations. We are pleased to welcome you into a select community of motivated and creative future product designers, trend setters, industry leaders and all around movers and shakers." Quinn's vice was drowned out before she even got to finish stating her letter. Rachel lunged at her throwing her tan arms around Quinn's neck and squeezing gently.

"You're in Quinn! You're in!" Rachel clapped giddily jumping in her spot.

"I guess I am!" Quinn smiled.

"We have to tell the other Glee Club members," Rachel said excitedly as she walked out the door only looking back to tell Quinn to follow her. Quinn smiled widely happy that she got in but the thought of being in New York with Rachel really just made her heart beat faster.

* * *

On Thursday, the last Glee club meeting of the year was started by Mr. Schuester singing 'Forever Young'. The founding members of Glee which included Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Mercedes performed 'Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat' to the club gathering a few laughs from the members. The Seniors then performed 'You Get What You Give' to the underclassmen also telling them to take care of the Glee Club now because it's theirs now.

The day of the Graduation came the next afternoon. The auditorium was packed with proud family members, teachers and other students. Puck and Finn performed 'Glory Days' as Seniors are given their diplomas. Graduation caps were thrown up. Cheers were booming from the audience and soon New Directions Seniors were only left. They were sitting on the seats eyes on stage.

"I can't believe it. We've graduated," Finn said softly breaking the relative silence.

"Yeah we can't believe you graduated either," Santana teased as Finn glared at her.

"I believe congratulations are in order people!" Mercedes said. "Congratulations to Kurt who got in NYADA. To Rachel who got in Julliard. Nice honey! To Mike who's going to Chicago and dance! To me because I'm going to LA!" Everyone cheered but Rachel asked something.

"Puck and Finn. Where are you guys going?" she asked with mild curiosity.

"I'm actually going to OSU to study law. And maybe going somewhere big if I get out of something in OSU," Puck smiled proudly and Rachel beamed at him proudly. He was patted in the back a few times before attention was onto Finn.

Finn smiled almost sadly, "I'm joining the army to change my dad's discharge status." He looked at all his friends, their faces of surprise, shock and confusion didn't really surprised him.

"W-what?" It was Rachel who asked.

"I know you heard it and was just confirming it for the second time. I'm joining the army. I'd thought about this once the beginning of the year actually." He smiled sheepishly.

"Whatever makes you happy man. I support you," Puck smiled at him and Kurt nodded.

"Even though your decision sounds really dangerous. I'm going to support you too because this is what's making you happy right?" Kurt said emphasizing on the word this.

Finn nodded,"Yes. I really want to change my dad's discharge status. Also holding a gun in real life sounds so cool," he said and chuckles were heard. Rachel got up from her seat and hugged Finn tenderly not letting go for a good few seconds.

"Just be careful alright?" She was obviously crying as her voice gave it away. Quinn was a bit jealous of the interaction between the two and couldn't help but feel stupid because there was no real reason that she should be feeling jealous. Finn was after all Rachel's boyfriend for a long time. Rachel had also mentioned once that Finn was like her best friend, most times. She obviously just cared so much for the boy that this hug is needed. She sighed silently and just smiled.

"I will Rach. I will," Finn replied wrapping his arms around Rachel's petite body.

"Group hug!" Mike shouted and everyone closed in on Finn and Rachel.

"Enough of this mushy stuff. Party is on tonight ladies!" Puck yelled.

"Just what I need. Come on Brit, we should go." Santana said walking away from the group.

"Oh yes. Can we just go to the janitor's closet just for five minutes? I'm really-" Brittany was cut off by Santana's nervous laugh.

"See you guys at the party later," Brittany said and soon they were gone.

"Where they going so early?" Mercedes asked.

"They're going to have a family dinner," Quinn smiled.

"Oh talk about family dinners. I also need to go. I'll see you guys later," Mike said waving.

"So do I actually. My dads planned something specials for me tonight," Rachel said excitedly, "I'll be at the party, Noah! See you all there," she hugged every one of her friends and walked out quickly.

"Do you have any family dinners to attend to Puck?" Finn asked. Puck shook his head. "You can join us you know. My parents don't really mind," Finn offered.

"Well um ok sure why not? I'll just set up the party later on then," Puck answered scratching his mohawk.

"Let's go then!" Finn said energetically. As the remaining Seniors stood up, Kurt linked his arms with Quinn and Mercedes.

"I'm very sure you Mercedes have a family dinner to attend to but what about you Ms. Fabray? Any dinners to go to? If you don't you're always welcome to our house and I'm very sure Rachel and her dads would welcome you with wide arms," Kurt ranted.

Quinn chuckled, "Actually I do have a family dinner to go to. My sister's going to be there too."

"That doesn't sound so happy girl," Mercedes commented.

Quinn sighed. "Not really. Me and my sister just didn't get along very much in the past but hopefully today will be different."

"Don't worry about t babe. After that dinner you can go to Puck's and maybe just maybe get to kiss Rachel," Kurt teased giggling with Mercedes. Quinn shoved gently into Kurt making him laugh even harder.

"PARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Puck shouted loudly as they exited the school.


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn arrived at Puck's party later than she anticipated. She estimated that the family dinner she had would have been finished at about nine but it finished at ten. She was surprised her father showed up and asked for her and her mother's forgiveness. He had told them that he can't live without his real family and he was willing to change to be a good husband and father. Tears were on Judy's face by the time he had finished speaking. Of course, Quinn forgave her father because of her mother. She saw happiness in her mother's eyes and decided to give her father another chance. Her sister Frannie arrived later after the emotional scene her father displayed. She missed her sister even though she wouldn't admit it. Even though Frannie was a bit mean to her when they were younger, her sister had taught her a few lessons that helped her grow up and she was grateful about that. Halfway through their dinner, Frannie asked Quinn to join her outside for a few minutes.

"How are you lil sis?" Frannie asked sincerely as they stepped out of the restaurant overlooking the not so crowded streets of Lima.

"I'm great," Quinn replied genuinely glancing at her sister. She heard her sigh and Quinn looked at her. Frannie took two steps towards her and enveloped her in a hug. Quinn was shocked at first but after a few moments, she returned the gesture.

"I missed you lil sis. I'm sorry," Frannie muttered as she pulled away. Quinn didn't ask what she was sorry for because she knows. She just smiled and said "Thank you Frannie. I missed you too, you know."

"I knew it!" Frannie laughed making Quinn also giggle. "Let's go back inside, before they assume we left them," Frannie said but as she turned to the restaurant Quinn blurted out something.

"I'm gay," Quinn's voice was quiet and soft. Vulnerability obvious.

"Yep, let's go. It's actually getting cold," Frannie said smiling warmly at Quinn. Quinn took in her sister's reaction. Her smile gave Quinn the idea that her sister will support her till the was heart-warming. Quinn smiled widely up at her and walked towards the door. "Who's the girl?" Frannie asked.

"T-there's no girl," Quinn blushed and speeded up her walk. She heard Frannie laugh behind her.

The dinner went well if you don't count Frannie snickering every time she looked at her younger sister. Russel Fabray was shockingly kind and caring throughout the night. Judy was over the moon and it was showing. Quinn was just happy and couldn't help to think that this was one of the best nights in her life.

Now here she was in front of her ex-boyfriend's house. Non-drunk and drunk teenagers were scattered all over the house as Quinn went in. She heard Puck shout triumphantly and she made her way outside in the garden where she saw beer pong being played, Puck and Finn on one team and Mike and Sam on the other. Puck's team was clearly winning.

"Hey baby momma! You made it!" Puck greeted her with his trademark smirk.

"Hi to you too Puck," Quinn smiled.

"Hey Quinn. Look we're winning. Twice in a row now!" Finn excitedly said. He was tipsy as hell and it was clear. He was swaying from side to side.

"We won against you guys before though!" Sam said and Mike agreed. Quinn smiled at them and shook her head.

"If you're looking for Rachel, I think she's in the living room with the other Gleeks," Puck whispered wiggling his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and made her way towards the living room. She slithered through mass of bodies even stopping momentarily to say hello to a few people. When she made it to the living room, she found a very drunk Rachel and Santana with the Gleeks laughing at the two.

"Hey guys," Quinn greeted.

"Hey girl!" "Quinn! You're here!" "Omygosh, you're here! Watch these two!" were the few responses she got. She was given an alcohol filled red cup by Kurt.

"Don't worry it's just light beer. Just like mine," Kurt winked as he stood beside her.

"What happened?" Quinn asked amused, an eyebrow raised.

"Well our Rachel Berry is very lightweight and she drank at least three bottles of beer and two shots of tequila and there you have it. A nonstop talking midget. And Santana drank, I think 3 shots of tequila, downed a half of vodka and 2 beers. Damn she can drink," Kurt explained.

"They really wanted to get drunk huh?" Quinn laughed softly listening to the two brunettes fight about Disney movies?

"No Lion King is better, midget!" Santana argued.

"There is no way Lion King is better than Beauty and the Beast, Santana! Talk about beasts I heard you were a beast in bed!" Rachel laughed as Santana blushed.

"She is actually a beast in bed Rachel! If you want to try you're always welcome!" Brittany said as if there was nothing wrong in what she said. A few people were laughing at the scene that was unfolding.

"Oh Santana!" Rachel called and Santana turned to look at her but Rachel grabbed her arm and bit her.

"What the hell hobbit?" Santana whined pulling her arm towards her chest and rubbing it softly.

"I'm Edward," Rachel giggled a bright smile on her face.

"Hey Brittany?" Santana turned to the blonde. "A-are you single?" she whispered. Brittany laughed at her.

"She's already your girlfriend! You drunk, drunk girl!" Rachel laughed.

"She is?" Santana whispered to Rachel which made Brittany even laughed more.

"Oh my God, Rachel. Don't move anywhere. Stay there," Santana said after staring at Rachel and she was running towards the kitchen. Rachel smiled at her leaving figure while nursing the drink in her hand. Santana came back a few moments later, her hands behind her back and a sweet smile on her face.

"What do you have-" Before Rachel could finish the sentence Santana threw mushrooms at her shouting "Grow Mario, grow!"

This made all the people in the living room laugh out loud including Quinn. Rachel stood up from the couch.

"It's not working Santana!" Rachel whined which made the people laugh even more. Santana frowned.

"Okay I'm going to find more mushrooms. Brittany, come with me!" she said once again running towards the kitchen, Brittany hot on her heels. Rachel looked at them and then around. Her eyes landed on Quinn.

"QUINN!" Rachel loudly greeted the blonde.

"Good luck," Kurt said before walking away to Mercedes and Tina.

"Hey Rach! You're really drunk you know that?" Quinn smiled as Rachel linked their arms together and led them to the unoccupied couch.

"Me? Drunk? Never! Don't you just love parties? I can't believe we have graduated! I can't wait to go to New York! Do you think they have the mushrooms there that can make us grow?" Rachel asked curiously. Quinn shook her head chuckling.

"Oh my God Quinn! You need to come with me! Come on!" Rachel suddenly blurted out, pushing Quinn off the couch. Rachel interlaced their fingers and Quinn gasped quietly. Her fingers interlaced with Rachel made her breathless. She can't help but imagine their hands always connected. She held Rachel's hand tightly enjoying the moment. Rachel led her upstairs and into a room which made Quinn grow nervous and at the same time excited.

"Rachel what are-" Quinn started but was cut off by Rachel's angry yelling.

"Where the hell is Narnia?!" Rachel shouted pushing hanged clothes out of the way in a closet. Quinn couldn't top herself and she let out a big laugh falling on the bed.

"What are you laughing at?" Rachel asked eyebrows furrowing.

"N-nothing," Quinn replied still breathless from her laugh. When she looked at Rachel's confused face she started laughing again. When Quinn didn't hear anything from the brunette in the room she looked at her, only to find her in a lunging position. "What are you doing-AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Quinn shouted as Rachel also started shouting.

Rachel jumped on Quinn landing on Quinn's legs. They rolled over fighting over dominance for a few seconds before Rachel was on top of a tired and overpowered Quinn.

"You're very strong for a small person Rach," Quinn laughed.

"I am strong! Yeah!" Rachel beamed, "Anyway tell me what you were laughing at Fabray or else!" Rachel smirked evilly but Quinn never backed down.

"Or else what?" At that words Rachel's hands started poking Quinn softly on the ribs.

Quinn's uncontrollable laughter rang out throughout the room as she squirmed at Rachel's touches.

"Ok ok stop it. I'll tell you," Quinn gave up and Rachel looked at her expectantly.

"You are so drunk! You're so cute and funny when you're drunk, midget," Quinn laughed. Rachel only smiled at her then her eyes found Quinn's necklace.

"This is a nice necklace Quinn. Where'd you get it?" Rachel asked lowering her head to see the necklace clearly. Quinn stiffened and just realized the position they were in. Rachel was straddling her and her head was just a few centimetres from her chest. Quinn blushed and her body warmed up. Rachel looked up at her expectantly brown eyes locking on Quinn's hazel ones. Once again Quinn was breathless.

"I-I got it fr-from m-my," as Quinn stuttered, Rachel got closer and closer to Quinn's face slowly but before she finished her sentence Santana loudly called out to Rachel.

"Rachel! Rachel! Get your tiny ass down here! NOW!" Santana loudly said and Rachel sat up from her position. She got off Quinn and helped the blonde to her feet.

"Let's go see what Satan wants," Rachel giddily said as if nothing was going to happen if Santana didn't interrupted.

Quinn was pulled by Rachel again down the stairs. Her mind was cloudy right now. Few moments ago she thought Rachel was going to kiss her but Quinn didn't want to get her hopes up. She shook her head and just decided to forget that moment in the bedroom and enjoy her night.

"Rachel! Here!" Santana popped out from nowhere and poured a bag of self-raising flour over Rachel as soon as they were off the stairs. "It's self-raising!" Santana smiled widely.

Quinn laughed along with the other people who saw this happened. Rachel just smiled widely back at the Latina and together they went into the kitchen to find more flour. Quinn sighed and followed them.

Thirty minutes after the flour accident-wasn't an accident really-Puck called all the Gleeks and pulled them towards a room.

"What are we doing here dude?" Artie asked wheeling beside Sugar.

"We are here to play Spin the Bottle," Puck smirked.

"Ah yes, the most basic game played at teenage every party in U.S.A." Rachel clapped. "Let's do this!"

"You sound excited Rach as if you want to kiss someone," Finn smiled hopefully at her. Quinn scowled lightly at Finn while Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'm going first," Puck declared getting a bottle of empty beer and setting it on the floor.

Ten minutes later, when Puck had kissed Sugar who had kissed Mike who had kissed Tina who had kissed Brittany who had kissed Sam who had kissed Santana who had kissed Finn who had kissed Blaine who had kissed Rachel, Rachel stared at Quinn with a wide drunken smile. Quinn on the other hand was feeling a lot of emotions as Rachel stared at her. Excitement, nervousness, desire, fear. Her heart was beating fast and she was sure she was as red as a tomato right now.

"Whooooooooo! Let's go girls. I want to see this!" Puck commented.

"Have to agree with Puckerman on this one!" Santana winked dropping an arm on Brittany's shoulders.

Rachel stood up from her seat beside Kurt and Quinn mirrored her movements but more sloppily.

"You ready for a piece of this Fabray?" Rachel said cheekily and raised an eyebrow. Quinn blushed as the Gleeks around the room snickered at Rachel's words. Quinn gulped evidently and stepped closer gaining confidence.

She grabbed Rachel's neck gently with her left hand and Rachel's left cheek with her right hand. She looked at Rachel's eyes to search for something like disgust or anything that will make Quinn let go of the girl in front of her but she found Rachel's eyes closed and leaning in. Quinn also closed her eyes as she felt Rachel's hands on her waist and leaned in.

When their lips connected, Quinn knew she was a goner. Rachel's lips were soft against Quinn's. Quinn tasted strawberry and beer while Rachel tasted watermelon and also beer.

As soon as Quinn's lips touched Rachel's, tingles were felt all over her body. Her heart started to beat faster and she knew she wanted more. Her hold on Rachel's neck travelled up to the brunette's soft wavy hair. She felt Rachel pull her closer gently as their kiss deepens. Rachel sucked on Quinn's lower lip which made Quinn moan quietly. Quinn's tongue slightly touched Rachel's lips and then it was over. Both girls didn't know who pulled away first but when they did, they were both panting lightly. The blush on both their faces could rival the colour of the dresses they wore on Nationals. The room was silent.

"Well that was hot," Puck said laughing. Most Gleeks joined him. Quinn blushed harder as they took their seats. Santana and Kurt sent her a smile that more or less said "You scored!" She looked away and before anyone else could speak again, someone barged in and stated in a panicked voice that police was on the way. They immediately stood up from the seats and went out the door as fast as they can.

Soon most people were in their cars and going home. Quinn sat on her seat breathing hard.

She smiled biting her lip as she started the car.

_I kissed Rachel Berry. I kissed her and she kissed me back._

Rachel woke up the next morning, head pounding. The sun coming from the outside was making her eyes sting a bit so she stood up and trudged to the window to close the window. Her stomach felt like in knots as she fell down on the soft bed. Her throat felt hoarse and her head felt like a thousand hammers were hitting her head every second. She knew she wouldn't be able to go to sleep so she just stood up again and slowly made her way towards her bathroom. Grabbing her toothbrush and filling up the cup with water, she started to brush her teeth, her eyes closing every few seconds.

When she came back to her room, she realized she was just dressed in her underwear and a tank top so she grabbed a sweatpants hanging from her chair and made her way downstairs. In the kitchen, Leroy Berry sat on one of the chairs reading the morning paper while a hot cup of coffee sat in front of him at the table. He put down his newspaper as he heard his daughter come in.

"Good morning honey," Leroy greeted a small smile gracing his lips. Rachel grunted softly towards his direction as she grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl and sat down. "How are you this morning?"

"I feel so beat," Rachel replied rubbing her temples.

"Well that's usually what happens when you get piss drunk," Leroy snickered. Rachel resisted the urge to roll her eyes instead she just took a bite from her peeled banana. "Anyway, I can't stop you from drinking and all those stuff teenagers do now but you have to be careful, okay? I don't want to receive calls from people saying you're in the hospital or anything like that. Just control yourself with these kind of things," Leroy said firmly.

"Yes daddy. I actually don't plan on taking in anymore alcohol. It wrecks my head and my throat is kind of hoarse," Rachel said.

"There's aspirin in that cabinet. Take one and it will make your headache better as for the throat just drink water. It'll be fine in a few hours," Leroy suggested going back to his newspaper.

"Thanks Daddy," Rachel said dragging herself towards the cabinet and struggling to get the aspirin. After about a few minutes of struggle and attempt, Leroy reached it up for her. She sighed taking one and downing it with water.

"How did I get home daddy?" she asked as she gulped down the water. Leroy looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"I guess you were really drunk huh? Can't even remember a thing," Leroy shook his head smiling. "Kurt brought you home along with his lovely boyfriend. They explained that nothing happened to you much except one Santana Lopez poured flour over you to help you grow," Leroy laughed loudly, his eyes darting to Rachel's hair and upper body. Rachel looked at herself and shook her head just to find tiny specks of flour in the air. She huffed insulted by the fact that Santana poured flour over head to try and make her grow. _It was probably self-raising too_. Rachel thought to herself walking up the stairs straight to her bathroom to take a much needed shower.

Her head seems to be feeling no pain anymore and her voice not as hoarse when she woke up. She grabbed her phone from the bedside table as she got out of her shower. Five texts and two missed calls were displayed on her phone. She dressed as she read over them.

_**Kurt 8:34**_

_How are you feeling honey? Want to have lunch with me and a few Gleeks. We're going to recollect what happened last night. ;)_

_**Finn 9:25**_

_Hey Rachel! How are you this morning? Last night was crazy wasn't it? Are you going to lunch? The one Kurt invited every Gleek over? Xxx_

_**Kurt 9:46**_

_We're having lunch at Breadstix at about one or that(: Hope you make it because I don't think you remember anything from last night;)_

_**Quinn 10:48**_

_Hey Princess Susan or Lucy. Which one do you prefer? Did you find Narnia yet?:D Anyway just want to ask how you are? You were really drunk yesterday. Kurt told me he was the one who took you home and you couldn't keep quiet in the car yesterday. He told me you nearly woke up the whole neighbourhood with your singing and nonstop talk:D_

_**Quinn 10:50**_

_Are you going lunch with us?(:_

Rachel was curios and half scared as she finished reading the texts. The texts seemed to say that she was really drunk last night. What was worse was that she couldn't remember anything. She checked the missed calls to find them from both her dads from last night. She texted her friends confirming that she was going to lunch with them. She checked her phone to see the time and it was only 11:35. She has at least an hour and half to get ready and kill some time. She went downstairs to watch TV. She decided to get ready for lunch at 12:15 and headed up to her room. She chose to wear a plaid blue skirt, a yellow frilly blouse and blue cardigan. She clipped her hair and smiled at the mirror. She went down the stairs in search of her daddy.

"Hey daddy, I'm going to lunch with my friends and to find out what happened last night. They seemed to be saying that I did some crazy things and I am very curious to know what things I did," Rachel said to her father who was in an apron.

"Oh so you're not eating here then?" Leroy asked, his voice was with a hint of relief. Rachel shook her head.

"Oh that's good because I just burned our lunch. I'm just going to order take away. You have fun, don't come back late though," Leroy said taking off his apron.

"Yes daddy. See you later," Rachel said hugging her father goodbye. She checked her phone again for the time as she went out the door.

12:38. Not that bad. It takes at least ten minutes to Breadstix so she got all the time in the world.

She arrived at Breadstix twelve minutes later. Kurt and Blaine was talking while joining two tables together.

"Hey Kurt! Blaine!" she called them smiling as she headed towards the couple.

"Hey you!" Blaine smiled.

"Hey honey. Grab a seat and sit down," Kurt said gesturing over to the empty seats from the other table. She grabbed a chair setting it beside Kurt on one side of now the long table.

"My head was pounding when I woke up this morning and I'm sure my throat was as dry as Sahara desert then," Rachel told them as they got comfortable in their seats. Kurt only smiled widely while Blaine smiled at her apologetically.

"You don't remember anything from last night did you?" Kurt asked. Rachel solemnly shook her head.

"But from what I gathered from people. It was a crazy night and I was very intoxicated," Rachel raised an eyebrow.

Kurt laughed and when he was about to tell something, the restaurant's door opened. In came Finn, Sam, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Artie and Puck.

"Over here guys," Blaine called out to the group. They looked over and made their way to the long table.

"Hey Rach. Hey Kurt, Blaine," Finn greeted sitting down beside Rachel. Rachel smiled pleasantly at him and to the other people who greeted her.

Another five minutes passed before the Unholy Trinity arrived. Quinn and Santana were loudly arguing about something while Brittany just smiled at both of them. Quinn caught Rachel's eyes and she blushed but not before returning the smile the brunette offered.

Santana collapsed on the chair grunting, Brittany sat beside her and Quinn sat beside the tall blonde.

"Let's order first. I'm starving!" Blaine smiled summoning the same lanky waiter from Rachel and Quinn's Breadstix dinner that seemed centuries ago. Everyone ordered their meal and Rachel noticed that Quinn ordered the same vegan dish she had ordered before. She smiled at her when Quinn looked up from the menu.

"So who remembered what happened last night?" Rachel finally asked failing to keep it inside her. Puck sent her a small laugh while Santana and Kurt sent her a playful smile. "What?"

"Well first of all, you and Santana drank every drink that you saw last night which resulted in a very very funny drunken mess," Puck explained.

"Yeah Santana you were blabbering about my mouth again!" Sam accused. Santana just smiled lazily from her position.

"And Rachel you were kind of hugging everyone all night," Finn said scratching his head.

"So it was just me and Santana who was drunk?" Rachel asked and everyone nodded. "Okay, what else happened?"

"You and Santana started talking about random things. Disney movies, adult toys, school, politics, food, sex, celebrities and people," Puck replied a big smile on his face. Rachel and Santana looked at each other shrugging because they can't remember that happened.

"Oh and Santana was throwing mushrooms at you and pouring over self-raising flour over you to make you grow," Sam said grinning. At this everyone laughed and even laughed harder as Rachel playfully glared at Santana.

The food arrived and everyone was digging in momentarily forgetting their conversation. Soon they were having conversations with the ones beside them or in front of them. When they finished eating, Rachel, Kurt, Quinn, Finn and Blaine decided to watch a movie at Rachel's house. The rest of the Gleeks went home and do what they had to do.

"What else happened at the party? I bet there was Spin the Bottle," Rachel crouched down to put in the DVD into the player.

"Yes. You're right. We did Spin the Bottle," Kurt replied curling his feet under him and leaning into Blaine. Quinn blushed at the thought and so did Finn clearly not forgetting his kiss with Blaine.

"I knew it!" Rachel smiled pressing "Enter" on the remote. She sat down between Quinn and Finn on the big couch while Blaine and Kurt were on the two seater parallel to them. "I kissed someone didn't I?" Rachel squinted her eyes trying to remember who she had kissed that night. Beside her, a blonde was blushing so bad and her heart was beating faster than ever as she remembered the kiss from last night. She could remember the way Rachel's soft and wavy hair felt against her pale hands. The way Rachel's hands tightened around her waist as they pulled each other closer. The way their lips met and the way it made Quinn feel.

"Who was it?" Quinn heard Rachel ask. She gulped waiting for Kurt's answer.

"It was Quinn," It was Finn who said it and it made Quinn frown a little bit. The voice Finn had used hinted a bit of bitterness.

At the corner of her eyes, she saw Rachel turn to her, full body. "You Quinn?" she asked.

Quinn looked at her and smiled sheepishly, nodding. Rachel's eyes widened as she whispered, "How was I?"

Kurt laughed loudly while Blaine just grinned. Finn rolled his eyes. Quinn scratched her head smiling.

"Wow I really can't remember anything from last night," Rachel said smiling at Quinn before turning her attention to the movie. Quinn sighed in relief because she didn't really want to talk about their kiss with other people in the room.

All throughout the movie, Rachel was only partly focused on it. Her mind was somewhere else. She and Quinn had kissed. But what she can't figure out was why she was disappointed she can't remember it. Finn at her other side faked a yawn and throw an arm behind Rachel's back on the couch. Quinn held her snort inside at the so-old move. Rachel also noticed this and refrained herself from telling Finn that, that was a very very old move. She only casted a glance at Quinn who was biting her lip, evidently trying to hide her smile. Rachel smiled rolling her eyes at Quinn who looked at her.

"That was a great movie wasn't it? Liam Neeson nailed it!" Blaine commented as he and Kurt stood up and stretched.

"Definitely, 'I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you'. That was the most awesome line ever," Finn said also standing up stracthing his long giant arms above his head.

"Well we have to go. Thank you Rachel. We'll see you soon," Kurt said hugging Rachel goodbye. He went over to Quinn then as Blaine hugged Rachel goodbye. Finn muttered a goodbye to both of them and hugged them both also, but hugging Rachel a bit longer. Rachel flopped down beside Quinn tiredly.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so thankful it's summer," Rachel sighed, "we are going to have fun this summer Fabray before we go big in New York," Rachel commanded looking at Quinn who smiled and nodded.

"Do you want to have dinner at my house tonight?" Quinn blurted out after a few seconds of silence. Rachel looked at her an eyebrow raised, amused. "I mean it's only polite since I've been at your house so many times and you haven't even stepped foot at mine," Quinn explained.

"I thought you'd never ask. Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be ready," Rachel said running up to her room to dress up properly. Quinn stood up from her seat and paced the living room. She was nervous. She's having Rachel over for the first time and she hasn't even told her mother yet.

_Her mother!_

She punched in her mother's phone number as fast as she can and began to repeatedly press the call button. After a few rings her mother answered cheerfully.

"Hello Quinn! Wh-" Quinn cut her off.

"Mom! Rachel's coming for dinner. She's vegan." Quinn said as Rachel came down the stairs formally dressed. She raped the end call button behind her as a smile graced her lips.

"Ready to go?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded enthusiastically. "Let's go then," Quinn pocketed her phone and led the way out.

Rachel was nervous. Very nervous as she stepped out from Quinn's car. She was never this nervous since she first performed which is saying something. Quinn seemed to notice this and smiled at her walking beside her.

"Are you nervous?" The blonde asked mischievously. Rachel glared at her a little bit.

"Yes I am Fabray. It's not funny. What if they don't like me? They do know I have two gay dads right? You told them we're practically best friends and hang out almost everyday right? Well if you haven't then I should just walk home and let you tell your parents first that you are best friends with me before meeting them. Is your dad there? Wait talking about your dad, how did the family dinner yesterday went?" Rachel rambled making Quinn laughed. Quinn linked her arms with Rachel and started walking towards the big house in front of them.

"Don't be nervous, I'm sure my parents and my sister will like you." Quinn smiled at her warmly making Rachel calm and tense-free. "And about the family dinner, I'll tell you about it later." Quinn continued as she opened the elegant wooden door to her house.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home," Quinn called as she took off her flats. Rachel did the same with her sneakers and followed Quinn to a room. Rachel's eyes wondered everywhere, from the shiny dark wooden floors to the chandelier glowing above. Most of the furniture was wooden and modern which gave the house an elegant vibe. Quinn noticed Rachel's mouth has formed a small 'o' and she smiled.

"Mom, Dad, this is Rachel Berry," Quinn introduced to her parents who was sitting comfortably on the love seat watching some black and white, and probably romance, movie.

"Rachel! I've heard so much about you! I'm Judy." Judy stood up and walking towards the two teenagers and enveloping Rachel in a motherly hug. Russell stiffened at Rachel's last name but nevertheless stood up from his seat and also walked towards Rachel. He held out a hand as a smile formed on his face.

"Rachel. I'm Russell. Nice to meet you," Russell greeted as Rachel nervously shook his hand.

"Mrs. Fabray and Ms. Fabray, n-nice to meet you too. Y-you have a wonderful home," Rachel stammered.

"Why thank you dear. Now Quinn mentioned you are vegan and I was wondering if vegan lasagne is alright for you?" Judy asked pleasantly as they walked out from the living room into another room which looked like the dirty kitchen. It was also wooden but modern though the electrical appliances were metal. The wood was light coloured and lights above shone down the kitchen island with marble countertops.

"Y-yes. That would be lovely. Thank you." Rachel smiled. Judy smiled even wider taking out equipments and utensils. "Quinn, why don't you introduce Rachel to Frannie or give her a tour of the house," Judy suggested, her head buried inside a cabinet.

Quinn nodded her head to Rachel that meant follow her. They walked along a short hallway before going in into another room.

"How big is your house Quinn?" Rachel asked in awe. Quinn scratched her head smiling.

"It's not that big," Quinn replied as they stood in front of sliding glass doors that views the vast garden where a swimming pool was situated.

"Not that big? It's massive!" Rachel said as Quinn slid the door to the left. "I wouldn't be surprised if there's a tennis court out here. There isn't is there?" Rachel looked at Quinn incredulously.

"Well we don't have a tennis court but we do have a basketball court and a little pond with a little bridge in the corner down there," Quinn explained quite shyly.

"Wow. You could fit almost a hundred people in here," Rachel again muttered in awe as they walked towards a blonde girl lying under the sun on a lounge chair beside the swimming pool.

"Hey Frannie!" Quinn greeted, not a smile on her face Rachel noticed.

"Quinnie! Oooh you brought a friend," the Frannie girl stood up enthusiastically grinning like mad. "Hi. I'm Frannie. This dork's wonderful sister and you are?" Rachel thought that she looked like Quinn a lot only older.

"Hello. My name is Rachel Berry. I'm Quinn's- one of Quinn's friends," Rachel replied shaking the older blonde's hand.

"Rachel Berry huh? Well it's nice to meet you. Did my sister invite you for dinner cause you should," Frannie smiled. Her smile was a Cheshire cat grin.

Quinn scoffed. "I did Frannie. Mom's making dinner now actually. You should go in and get dressed, you're burning my eyes," Quinn glared while smirking.

"Whatever Quinnie. Come on Rachel, let's go in. I'll tour you around the house when I get dressed." Frannie said slinging an arm around Rachel's shoulder making Quinn scowl at her sister.

Quinn was behind them as Frannie tells Rachel stories. Rachel looked back once smiling at Quinn sheepishly and Quinn shrugged also smiling. When Frannie looked back she mouthed "She's THE GIRL isn't she?" making Quinn blush and shake her head vigorously. Frannie only laughed earning a confused look from Rachel.

Rachel was laughing at Judy and Frannie's stories about Quinn, who has her head down and mumbling words like _embarrassing, why, I hate you guys_.

"Yeah she punched the poor boy in the face because he didn't take her to the disco," Frannie laughed. "Oh and Quinn had a really strong lisp when she was young and she was made to read a poem. A boy in her class recorded it and showed it to everyone. That boy also got punched," Everyone at the table laughed bar Quinn who was mentally burning her sister with her eyes. "Oh come on lighten up lil sis," Frannie said grinning again.

"Enough about Quinn, let's talk about you Rachel. What does your dads do?" Judy asked looking so interested.

"Well one of my dad is a doctor and one is a nurse. They work at the local hospital here in Lima," Rachel answered taking a bite of her lasagne.

"That's nice. They must be well-educated. What about you, what do you want to do?" Judy asked. At this question Russell looked at her waiting for her response.

"I actually want to be a Broadway Star. Barbra Streisand is my idol and singing is a part of me," Rachel replied and Quinn had to smile at this because she really admires the girl's determination and her driven characteristic. She was the shiniest start out of all of them and she was sure Rachel is going to be big given time. Frannie glanced at her sister noticing the proud and lovingly smile Quinn was sending Rachel. She smiled at Quinn before looking away and eating her vegan lasagne.

"That's wonderful. Wow. You are very ambitious Rachel. I hope you achieve your dreams," Judy smiled at the brunette pleasantly and Rachel smiled back blushing.

"You like her!" Frannie exclaimed quietly as she and Quinn wash and dry the dishes. Quinn nearly broke her neck from looking up so fast.

"What the hell? I-I don't like her! And be quiet!" Quinn snapped washing the dishes faster.

"Don't deny it! It was a bit obvious, with you looking at her every few seconds and smiling at her all sweet. I won't be surprised if Mom and Dad also knows," Frannie laughed loudly. Quinn sprinkled soap at her to make her shut up.

"It is not obvious. And Mom and Dad cannot know." Quinn mumbled going back to her dishes.

"Don't tell me you're going to keep this from them? You can't. I know Dad might be a bit difficult about this but he's going to come around and Mom, well Mom is no problem. She'll love you no matter what. What is this all about?"

"It's just another damn disappointment," Quinn muttered fiercely. She was angry at herself for not being a better daughter.

"Disappointment? I don't understand…." Frannie turned to look at her.

"I got pregnant, I didn't want to go to Yale, the college they want me to go to. I didn't choose Law, I chose Fashion Industry. And now I'm a-a, someone who likes girls. I think that's enough disappointment in a lifetime, don't you think?" Quinn stated also stopping what she was doing and looked at her sister squarely. Tears starting to form in her eyes.

Frannie sighed putting down the tea towel. "They have forgiven you. Like I said, Mom will love you no matter what, dad also. And we all make mistakes, everyone does. But we try to make it better right? So I know for a fact that you will make mom, dad and me proud someday. Stop beating yourself over this. And about you liking girls, it's not your fault. If you really love the person whether it's a girl or a boy or ten years younger or older, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you love her,him and he or she loves you back ok?"

Quinn looked at her sister and shakily smiled. "Thanks Fran."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Frannie picked up the tea towel again as the two sisters started washing and drying again.

"I heard that you are going to Julliard, Rachel," Judy started as she sipped from her glass of juice. Rachel and Judy were in the front porch sat beside each other on a long comfy sofa-like seat. After dinner, Judy had asked Rachel to come and take a walk with her. Rachel obliged but not before sending Quinn a nervous glance.

"Yes, yes I am. It's one of my dreams to study in Julliard." Rachel replied also taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Well that's wonderful. You'll be in New York with Quinn then," Judy said with a hint of sadness and Rachel nodded. "I'm sure you know that Russell and I had not been the greatest parents for Quinn. And I regret that, I really do." Judy continued and Rachel knew this was going to a serious conversation so she sat up straighter, eager to listen. "I wasn't there for her when she needed me most and I took her father's side that time. She was broken and seeing her like that also made my heart break. But I am happy now that I got her back, I was afraid she won't forgive me when I showed up where she was staying at and asked her to move back in. But she did and I was really happy, from then on I tried to be the mother I was supposed to be and here we are now, closer as ever. I'm glad she found a friend like you Rachel," Judy said as a tear escaped her left eye but a smile on her face.

"T-thank you Mrs. Fabray," Rachel said after the words Judy had said had sunk into her.

Judy laughed wiping the tear away, "None of that Mrs. stuff, you're making me feel old."

Rachel laughed with her and they retreated into a comfortable silence watching the sun set.

"Thank you Mrs- Judy and R-russell for letting me have dinner tonight. It was a pleasure," Rachel said smiling widely.

"No problem dear, come up anytime," Judy said as she stepped forward and hugged the small girl.

"Yes, yes do and your dads can come up also. It'll be good if we could meet them," Russell said that surprised everyone in the room.

"Y-yes sir. Thank you," Rachel stammered as she shook hands with Russell.

"Goodnight Rachel!" Frannie shouted from the living room.

"Come on, let's go," Quinn said smiling at her parents as she walked to the door backwards.

"Thank you again. Have a good night," Rachel waved and followed Quinn out the door.

"That wasn't so bad. Actually it was wonderful. Your family is amazing Quinn," Rachel stated as they drove down the streets of Lima to Rachel's house.

"Yeah, thanks." Quinn smiled absent-mindedly.

"Your mother loves you a lot, you know."

Quinn nodded at this as her eyes starts to form tears again. She was grateful of her mother, even though before she wasn't there for her when she needed her most. But she came back to Quinn and took care of Quinn as a mother should. She asked for forgiveness and Quinn had forgiven her. It was one of the best decisions in her life, to let her mother into her life again.

"So are you busy Monday? I know for a fact that you have Church on Sundays and I was wondering if you would like to stay for dinner and probably for the night on Monday evening. It would be so much fun," Rachel happily said almost jumping on her seat.

"Hmmmm let me check my schedule ok? Wait I don't think I have any time for any annoying midget Monday. Sorry," Quinn teased turning left to Rachel's street. She saw Rachel pout and she laughed.

"I'm joking. Yes, I am available that day, Your Highness," Quinn parked the car in front of Rachel's house.

Rachel beamed,"Yes! That's good. I'll see you Monday then, Barbie."

Quinn glared at her playfully as she stepped out of the car.

"Goodnight Quinn. Sweet dreams," Rachel waved, a contagious smile on her face.

"You too, Rach. Night!"

"Ah Quinn! Long time no see. How have you been?" Hiram greeted ushering Quinn inside. "Rachel! Rachel! Quinn is here!" he shouted at the top of the stairs and then looked at Quinn. "How are you dear? Do you want anything? Drink? Food? No?" he asked a wide smile still on his face.

"I'm fine Mr. Berry- Hiram," she quickly corrected herself when a glare was sent her way, "and it's nice to see you again sir," Quinn smiled as Hiram led her to the living room. She heard steps coming down the stairs so she turned around to see Rachel in a V-neck shirt and shorts. She gulped.

"Quinn! You're here!"

"Duh!"

"Quinn come in the living room. My loony partner wants to meet you," Hiram interrupted from inside the living room and Quinn's eyes widen.

"Don't worry. Daddy's alright. He'll love you," Rachel laughed when she noticed Quinn's nervousness.

"Right," Quinn muttered not entirely convinced because from what she heard of Rachel's stories, Leroy Berry was the most protective and strictest out of her two dads. She followed after Rachel finding Hiram and a shorter greying man beside him standing with smiles on their faces.

"Hello Quinn. I'm Leroy Berry." He held out his hand and Quinn took it. She was sure she was imagining it but she felt Leroy's hand gripped hers a bit tight than usual.

"H-hi sir. Nice to finally meet you."

"None of this sir or mister nonsense, just call me Might Lord. I'm joking. Leroy would be fine."

"So we're going to be cooking soon. So I hope you're ok with Chicken with Provencal sauce, bacon-wrapped shrimps and for desert probably vegan cheesecake?" Hiram asked scratching his head.

"That's sounds wonderful." Quinn replied smiling at the fact that there will be bacon.

"Yes she's probably drooling over the bacon right now," Rachel said making a face.

"What's wrong with bacon?" Leroy asked suddenly sound defensive.

"It's from an animal, that's what's wrong," Hiram replied also making a face almost like Rachel's.

"If only you taste it, it feels like heaven," Leroy muttered shaking his head. "You agree with me right Quinn?" he looked up at her expectantly.

"Y-yes I do." Leroy looked triumphant. "But what will Rachel and Hiram eat?"

"Ah we're going to have wraps since Rachel is really fond of them," Hiram answered sitting down on the couch, Leroy following afterwards.

"Right, so we're going to go up." Rachel said grabbing Quinn's arm out of the room and up to her bedroom.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour and a half dear," Hiram called out to them.

Rachel closed the door behind them, smiled at Quinn then hurriedly sat down on a chair in front of her computer.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked dropping her bag down gently on the carpeted floor. She walked towards the brunette who was typing something on the computer.

"Puck suggested a wonderful idea for the month of July and August," Rachel said excitedly, "He suggested we should have a Glee summer because this might be our last summer together for a long time." Quinn noticed a small smile appeared on the brunette's face. "So he suggested we go camping, go to beaches and my suggestion roadtrip!" Rachel continued more excitement bubbling out of the diva.

"That sounds great! When do you plan to actually go?" Quinn rested her arms on the seat Rachel was sitting on and leaned down reading Rachel and Puck's conversation.

"We plan to go on the month of July, late July and early August. Because of two reasons, one some of the Gleeks might still be on holidays on early July and second because we, meaning you and I, are going to New York!" Rachel loudly said turning her head around and banging her head against Quinn's forehead quite harshly.

Both girls groaned in pain. Quinn tumbled backwards and onto the bed while Rachel didn't moved from her chair but closed her eyes concentrating on the pain coming from her head.

"Ow," Rachel whined rubbing her temples. She opened an eye to check on Quinn and she was met by a tall figure lankily lying on the bed and a mop of blonde hair covering the top.

"Are you alright Quinn?" Rachel asked standing up hesitantly and looking over the blonde. Quinn brought a hand up to her forehead and also rubbed it gently.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Did I ever tell you that your enthusiasm is going to kill someone one day?" Quinn replied blonde hair still covering her face.

"I can practically hear your smirk Quinn Fabray. And I'm sorry, I didn't know you were behind me. You're so sneaky," Rachel smiled going over to the other side of the bed and also lying down. Their heads were only millimetres apart.

"Yes that I can be or you're just seriously not a ninja who can hear stuff from miles apart," Quinn brushed her hair away from her face and put her hands behind her head grazing some of Rachel's hair.

"You dork," the brunette laughed placing her hands over her vibrating stomach.

"A cute dork at that," Quinn cheekily mumbled.

"So humble."

The two talked to Gleeks on the computer for the better part of the hour and soon they were on the dinner table eating their evening meal.

"How do you like your meal Quinn?" Hiram asked taking a bite from his wrap.

"It's very delicious. This is the first time I've eaten bacon-wrapped shrimps, this is amazing!" Quinn answered eating another of the delicacy. Leroy laughed and Quinn blushed. "Sorry."

"No no it's no problem, at least someone for the longest time here likes my cooking," Leroy said popping a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"Try loves your cooking." Rachel smiled and Quinn returned the gesture.

"So where is Quinn Fabray sleeping again?" Quinn asked when the two teenage girls were ready and dressed for bed. Rachel looked up from her position crouched on the floor putting in a movie.

"Well we can sleep on the bed together. It's a double bed, I'm sure you know it can fit two people, unless you want to sleep on the floor. I could bring out some duvets and make you a bed?" Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"I'll sleep on the bed, if it's ok for you?"

"Of course, but beware you may be on the floor when you wake up," Rachel grinned going back to putting on a movie. "Romcom or horror movie?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I prefer romcom for now. I just had recently watched The Devil Inside and still hasn't recovered it form yet," Quinn shivered sitting down on the right hand side of the bed. She sat Indian style with her hands on her face and elbows resting on her legs.

"Right. So which one would you like The Proposal or the 40-year-old Virgin?"

"I love Sandra Bullocks song 'To the window, to the wall' and Ryan Reynolds hot bod but I think I'll try a new one. The 40-year-old virgin please," Quinn answered.

"Oh that's good cause I already saw 'The Proposal' too. And I agree to Ryan Reynolds hot bod. That man is gorgeous," Rachel said inserting the DVD in and jumping on the bed beside Quinn. She put pillows behind her and Quinn's back and pulled Quinn backwards. Resting her head on the blonde's shoulders she linked her right arm with Quinn's left.

"Sorry if I'm invading your personal space like this. If you don't want me invading just tell me," Rachel quietly told the blonde.

"N-no it's fine. You are Rachel Berry after all. Annoying, small, diva" Rachel hit Quinn's arm earning a laugh from the blonde, "you didn't let me finish, ambitious, driven, hard-working, passionate, most beautiful singer and of course who would forget that she's a midget," Quinn finished giggling.

"You nearly had it. You had to add that last insult," Rachel said and laughed with Quinn.

"Of course it's one your best characteristic."

"Hmmmm I'm just going to have to take that as a compliment,"

"Yep you go do that."

An hour and a half later, Quinn and Rachel had fallen asleep. Rachel who was lying sideways has her head on the crook of Quinn's neck, her left arm draped loosely on Quinn's stomach. While the Blonde's left arm was under the brunette's neck her right hand extremely close to the brunette's left one. They were breathing evenly, a smile on each their faces.

Quinn woke up to the sound of the DVD still playing. Her arm was dead and she looked to her left but when she did she couldn't look away. Rachel's face was shown from the moon's light outside and man it was attention grabbing. The outlines of Rachel's cheekbones, nose and jaw was clearly displaying. Quinn reached for Rachel's face with her fingers, her index finger barely grazing Rachel's cheeks. Rachel flinched and Quinn pulled her hand back. The blonde breathed out and removed her arm from under Rachel's neck carefully. Rachel moaned softly from the loss of contact and moved to curl up into a foetus position. Quinn smiled at the adorable Rachel but instantly looked away because staring at your sleeping best friend is creepy. She moved grudgingly towards the DVD player and turned it off. She took out the TV's and DVD player's plugs and went back to bed. She lied down on her side facing Rachel watching the girl sleep, but after a few seconds Rachel's hands roamed and seemed to be looking for something when it got hold of Quinn' neck. Rachel grabbed it to herself burying her face on Quinn's neck. Quinn was surprised and thought the girl was awake but when she heard Rachel's even breathing she let out a combination of relieved and disappointed sigh. Her eyes began to droop to the smell of Rachel's hair.

_Coconut. Smells like coconut._

She didn't hear an alarm but her eyes began to open. She was going to stretch when she felt herself curled up on a figure then she remembered that Quinn had spent the night. She opened her eyes slowly and what she saw was Quinn's pale and slender neck. Her lips were mere centimetres apart which made her heart beat faster and she didn't know why. She pulled her arm from around Quinn's neck and lied down flat on her back.

She took a glance at the sleeping blonde and was immediately drawn to it. She gently tucked the hair that fell over Quinn's face and just stared. There's no question that Quinn Fabray is beautiful, but what she was looking at now is stunning and amazing. Rachel wanted to touch the blonde's face but she curled up her fist looked up at the ceiling.

_Is it normal to have a crush on your best friend? Your female best friend? _Rachel asked herself.

She imagined Quinn and herself holding hands, going on dates and kis-

Rachel shook her head trying to pry away the images that her mind had created.

_What the hell was she thinking about? Holding hands and going on dates with Quinn was clearly mad. For three reasons, one she does not have romantic feelings towards the blonde. It was just her hormones acting up because she missed having a relationship. Second, there is no way in hell Quinn Fabray would have romantic feelings with her. It just seems impossible and third well because they're girls? _

The last reason didn't seem to convince Rachel because there's nothing wrong with girls liking other girls so she just let out a shaky breath and sit up but when she tried to sit up, she hadn't noticed the arm that rested on her stomach. When she had successfully taken Quinn's arm away, she went into the bathroom to wash her face, brush her teeth and then went down to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Quinn woke approximately forty minutes later. She stretched upwards and yawned. When she noticed Rachel was gone she immediately sat up. Going into the bathroom to wash her face, she heard singing downstairs. After washing her face she went down the stairs in search of the diva.

Rachel was cooking pancakes when Quinn showed up in the kitchen. The radio was on and Rachel was doing a little dance while cooking the pancakes. Quinn leaned onto the kitchen's doorframe and just watched the brunette.

"You belong with me…you belong with me," Rachel sang a spatula in one hand doing a twirl. "Quinn!"

Quinn laughed as Rachel stood straight from her pose and blushed hard.

"I didn't know you were standing behind me. You really are sneaky," Rachel squinted her eyes at the blonde playfully.

"Don't worry you performed good," Quinn laughed again, "So can I help with anything?"

"Sure, would you get the plates please and glasses," Rachel said turning off the stove and carrying the stack of pancakes onto the table.

"Is your dads here? Should I get the plates for them or..?" Quinn asked hovering over the cupboard.

"No they left very early." Rachel replied going to the refrigerator to get orange juice and water.

Quinn took out two plates and two glasses and placed them on the table. She sat down across from Rachel eyeing the pancakes.

"They're vegan by the way. If you want something else I could heat up the bacon-wrapped shrimps left from yesterday," Rachel smiled giving Quinn fork and knife.

"I think I'll try your vegan pancakes. Are these chocolate chips?" Quinn asked taking one pancake from the stack.

"Yep, it's one of my specialty actually. Vegan pancakes with chocolate chips." Rachel grinned widely taking two pancakes and pouring Hershey's chocolate over them.

"Wow. These are delicious." Quinn said taking another big bite from the pancake.

"Try it with this. It tastes more awesome!" Rachel gave Quinn the chocolate syrup and Quinn poured some over it.

"You're right! Hmmm. Dish are very jelishus Rach!" Quinn said with her mouth full.

"Geez Quinn. Try to be a lady for once," Rachel said in mock annoyance and Quinn pouted at her with her mouth still full.

Rachel laughed at the cuteness of the blonde and Quinn had to smile because Rachel's laugh in the morning is something she can get used to.


	12. Chapter 12

To start off, thank you for everyone who follows and reviews. You make my days, even weeks (: To the Guest who asked how Finn enlisting in the army changes his Dad's discharge status. It was on the last Season 3 episode actually; I THINK maybe Finn's kind of reshaping his dad's reputation. I don't know really. Sorry :D Anyway thank you again, I am not sure if this story is even good. Have a good day/afternoon/night.

So sorry for late update! I'm in 5th year now and it's usually a big change from the previous year I came from. And I took this extra class and it's been taking my time. I am really genuinely sorry. Please bear with me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything form this story except the plot.**

* * *

**June 7,2011 3:17 p.m.**

Rachel and Quinn sat on the front porch of the Fabray household, watching people go on about their lives in relative silence. A cyclist went past and Quinn smiled at the memory of her younger version riding a bike for the first time. Rachel noticed and asked what she was thinking.

"When I was about five, my dad bought me this yellow and green striped bike for my birthday. It was my first bike and I remembered that I was so happy having one. But when I tried riding it, I always fall down to the ground. Luckily it was a small bike," Quinn looked at Rachel to find her listening intently. The brunette's eyes far away, "Anyway my dad helped me up the third time I fell down and taught me how to ride it. It was just a nice memory to recall." Quinn smiled and so did Rachel, who smiled because maybe Russell Fabray wasn't a bad man after all.

"What about you? Tell me the wonderful story of how Rachel Berry managed to ride the bike the first time. You probably didn't need any help," Quinn winked at her and Rachel blushed madly. Not just because Quinn winked at her, partly, but because she never really learned how to ride a bicycle.

Her fathers were so busy that they didn't have much time for her. She was sent to ballet classes and vocal lessons whenever her fathers were to come home late. And on times they did have time for her they would always do academic stuff and not really play outside. She tried to ride a bike once when a friend lent her a pink bike. When she fell down a few times and got laughed at, she never tried again because she was just a child at that time and humiliation was far worse then.

Now she looked at Quinn sheepishly trying to find an excuse to escape the situation.

"Did you love riding bicycles then?" Rachel asked. Quinn raised her eyebrows at the brunette who evaded her question completely.

"Yes I do actually love riding bicycles. It's really fun. But don't think for a second that I don't know what you're trying to do. You evaded my question!" Quinn said accusingly at Rachel. Rachel groaned internally.

_Might as well get it over with._

"I...d'know..ride..bike," Rachel mumbled incoherently.

"Maybe if I learned the language gibberish I would understand that but I don't so speak English Rach," Quinn smirked turning to face Rachel.

"I don't know how to ride one," Rachel muttered clearer this time but Quinn still had a hard time hearing it so she made the brunette repeat it again.

"I don't know how to ride a bike okay?" Rachel pouted, crossing her arms.

"Oh," Quinn smiled and took in Rachel's features. "How about tomorrow we go and teach you how to ride one? It's really easy and when you get used to it, it will be fun," Quinn smiled wider now.

"I would really like to but I do not want to humiliate myself further." Rachel muttered a sad mask covering her face now.

"Please Rachel? It will really be fun and we can do it where there are not much people besides I thought Rachel Berry could do anything," Quinn stated smugly as she got Rachel to snap her head at her direction. Rachel studied the blonde beside her with furrowed eyebrows trying to decipher what she's up to but Quinn is unreadable. So she just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine but if I fall down three times, I'm going home," Rachel said looking back out the street.

"Okay. That's fair." Quinn leaned back also turning her head to watch the almost empty street.

**June 8,2011 1:03 p.m.**

"You can use my bike and I'll use Frannie's because hers is a bit taller than mine so..," Quinn trailed off as she opened the garage door. She opened the lights and walked towards the corner to retrieve two bikes, one olive coloured and the other one red coloured.

"Here take this green one," Quinn ordered and they both wheeled out of the garage. Quinn closed the garage door, pocketing the keys and turning to Rachel.

"So I thought that the school grounds might be a good place to practice since no one is there right now and it's a pretty big place."

"Sure. Let's go," Rachel smiled confidently and they started walking towards the school.

* * *

Finn and Puck were on a video store browsing for movies and game when Finn noticed two figures with bikes outside walking on the other side of the street.

"Hey Puck? Is that Quinn and Rachel?"

Puck spun around to observe what Finn was looking at when he, too, saw a blonde haired female and a brown haired one walking towards the direction of the school.

"Yup, that's them. I wonder where they're going." Puck asked himself thoughtfully.

"We should follow them."

* * *

"Okay first of all and the most obvious point is that you need balance." Rachel looked at the blonde with the expression of 'Obviously'.

"Shut up. I'm not good at explaining things. Anyway all you need is balance and courage. Don't be afraid to fall." Quinn smiled approaching Rachel. "Mount the bike."

Rachel gulped loudly and mounted the bike shaking a bit. She mounted it successfully and she was balanced but she was on her tiptoes.

"Okay I'm going to be holding the backseat to try and guide you. You just pedal and steer, okay?"

Rachel nodded at the command and took a shaky breath before putting a foot on a pedal. She bent sideways and so did the bike. Quinn took hold of Rachel's arm to prevent Rachel from falling.

"Try to do that action a bit faster okay?" Quinn said smiling at the brunette. Rachel just nodded her head, too nervous for words.

Rachel repeated the actions and actually got to pedal for approximately five seconds before falling sideways again but without Quinn catching her at the last second.

"This time try to steer straight. You were going left and right," Quinn smirked, teasing Rachel.

The sky was really blue and there seems to be no clouds. The tress swayed lightly and so did the grass where Finn and Puck were sitting down, watching the two girls.

"Call every Glee Club members and tell them to bring food and drinks," Puck said to Finn as he leaned back with his arms behind him for support.

"You're really close Rach. Just a few more tries." Quinn smiled encouragingly at Rachel. Rachel smiled back, glad that Quinn was really patient with her.

"I think I'm just afraid that I will fall down," Rachel said sheepishly.

"Stop worrying. Can you count how many times I've caught you? I will catch you if you fall," Quinn smiled brightly and Rachel found her heart warming and beating a bit faster than before.

"Right. Let's do this," Rachel said more determined because of hearing Quinn's words in her head.

* * *

"Hey Puck! Finn! We have arrived," Sam greeted in his Sean Connery's voice.

"I do not like hearing the sound of Finn Hudson's voice when I wake up," Santana grumbled as she plopped down beside Puck.

"It's past 1:30 p.m. Santana and you just got up?" Finn asked. Santana shot him a glare that meant that she doesn't want to talk. Kurt, Blaine, Tina and Mike sat on Finn's side as they converse with each other. Brittany and Santana were leaning on each other watching Quinn and Rachel.

Sam stood behind them eating a bag of Doritos and also watching the girls who cannot see them.

"Is Quinn teaching Rachel how to ride a bicycle?"

"Well done for pointing out the obvious, smartypants," Puck smirked at him and Sam kicked him playfully on the back.

"I thought everyone can ride a bike,"

"Well you thought wrong. This is actually quite amusing to watch," Puck muttered.

"What's amusing about this? Two repressed lemons getting handsy with each other and not just telling each other what they really feel is annoying," Santana grumbled.

Before Puck can reply or Finn can react, Kurt pointed out, "Looks like Rachel's done it." Everyone looked at the girls' way to find Rachel steadily circling a cheering Quinn Fabray.

* * *

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it Quinn!" Rachel laughed melodically causing Quinn's heart to race.

"You are! Well done Rachie!" Quinn clapped and behind her a few claps followed her. About approximately a hundred metres away sat a group of people that looked like the Glee club members.

"Hey Rachel, look who's here," Quinn smiled gesturing Rachel to come with her towards the group.

Rachel dismounted the bike carefully and joined Quinn's sides. She saw her Glee members gathered not far from them, a few of them clapping and a few eating.

"You told me no one's going to be here," Rachel asked.

Quinn shrugged, "I didn't invite them here if you think I did."

"Hey guys! I'm sure you just saw my wonderful achievement on riding a bike for the first time but I can't help but wonder why you guys are here," Rachel smiled her trademark at her Glee friends before taking a seat in front of Finn.

"Your ramblings are too early for me," Santana said closing her eyes and burying herself further on the crook of Brittany's neck.

"Ignore her, she just woke up. Well Finn and I saw you guys walking towards here so we decided to follow you. We called the Gleeks and just have a picnic right here right now since it's a beautiful day," Puck explained grabbing a bottle of coke and sipping some.

Rachel nodded and grabbed a bag of crisps, reading the ingredients.

"Yes that one is vegan. I wouldn't forget that you're vegan," Sam winked at Rachel before sitting beside her. Rachel beamed at him before opening the bag of crisps. The Glee members sat around in a circle and started talking.

For at least two hours, they conversed, laughed, argued about everything enjoying the wonderful sun and the presence of each other. For the first time in a long time, Rachel really felt that she belonged. She couldn't help but just look at the blonde haired girl, sitting two people away from her, laughing at Sam's attempted voice of Morgan Freeman. When she looked around, she saw Santana glance at her with a hint of smirk playing on her face.

**June 10,2011 8:32 p.m.**

"Hey Rachel," Quinn greeted as she lay down on the bed.

"Good evening Quinn. How are you?" Rachel replied. Just hearing the brunette's voice made the blonde smile.

_You kind of got it bad, girl._

"I'm g-good. I just wanted to ask you something. It's not a big deal." Quinn muttered picking at the hem of her bed sheets.

"Okay, go on."

"My parents actually wanted to invite you to dinner tomorrow...with your dads," Quinn waited for the response, holding her breath.

"I'm sure my dads would love that. I will ask them tonight and tell you tomorrow morning," Rachel replied.

"Ok that would be awesome. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow morning then," Quinn mumbled sitting up.

"Yeah sure. See you Quinn. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Rach!" Quinn waited a few seconds before she heard a click signalling that Rachel had hanged up.

Quinn released a shaky breath. She was sure Rachel's dad would be hesitating about this. Russell Fabray in the past wasn't really fond of homosexual people so she knew that it would be a bit uncomfortable if they did have dinner but it also made Quinn a bit excited. Rachel's parents are going to meet her parents and there was something about it that made Quinn just a tad excited about this. She screamed on her pillow before running down to help her mom make dinner.

**June 11,2011 9:27 a.m.**

Quinn was watching television when her phone rang. She immediately answered because she knows that ringtone from anywhere.

"Hello Rach?" Quinn asked breathlessly.

"Good morning Quinn! How are you this morning? It looks exceptional outside, doesn't it?" Rachel started. Quinn looked out the window to find the sun brightly shining.

"Yes it is beautiful outside and good morning to you too. So?" Quinn asked leaning her head on the windowsill.

"Well my parents said they would love to go and of course I would also love it. What time do we have to be at the wonderful Fabray household then?"

"My mom is going to start cooking at six so I suggest you come at seven," Quinn smiled, excitement bubbling inside her.

"Okay that would be awesome. I'll have to go now. I arrived at my ballet class. I'll see you tonight Fabray," Quinn could hear the smirk on Rachel's face and laughed lightly.

"I can practically hear that smirk Berry. Go dance," Quinn said. Rachel said goodbye and hanged up leaving Quinn staring at the phone for a good few minutes.

"MOM! The Berry's are coming!" Quinn shouted so loud that it might be possible that people outside could hear her. She ran to her room to take a shower, clumsily banging onto furniture on the way every second.

Nine hours and a few minutes later, Quinn, Frannie and Judy were frantically going about in the kitchen.

"Why are you so nervous Quinn?" Judy asked her daughter who was checking her vegan lasagne in the oven.

"I don't know!" Quinn answered running from one cupboard to another. Frannie just watched laughing while wiping cutleries and plates.

"Check the noodles, Quinn and get the parmesan cheese ready," Judy just said shaking her head but smiling at Quinn's nervousness. Quinn tended to the noodles and went to the refrigerator to get the cheese.

"What time are they getting here again?" Judy asked.

"About seven, mom," Quinn looked up from what she was doing and gasped.

"What? What?" Judy asked looking around to see if there was something wrong like a fire or a big dog just appeared.

"You guys are not dressed yet! They're coming in about forty-five minutes! Go get dressed Mom!" Quinn ordered.

"Calm down Quinn. You're seriously acting so funny right now," Frannie commented earning a glare from her younger sister.

"You too! Go get dressed! Go go go!" Quinn said ushering them out the kitchen. Frannie and Judy heard Quinn mumbled words like not dressed, they're coming, not helping as they went up to their respective rooms to get dressed. They laughed at Quinn's weird actions as they climbed the stairs.

Rachel and her dads arrived forty minutes later and brought a tray of cookies. They were greeted by a formally dressed Russell Fabray. Rachel noticed that the air was tense before Russell broke into a smile and held out his hand to the two men. Hiram shook his hand first also smiling and greeting him. Leroy had a tenser smile and shook Russell's hands harder than Hiram did.

"Good evening Mr. Fabray!" Rachel greeted.

"Good evening to you too Rachel and what did we say about formalities? You're making us feel old," Rachel laughed along with Russell and both her dads also broke into wider smiles.

"Yes sorry, Russell."

Russell invited them in and they were led into the dining room where delicious looking dishes were set on the mahogany table. Hiram, Leroy and Rachel sat on one side of the table while Russell sat on one head of the table.

"The Fabray ladies are somewhere around the house and-," Russell was cut off when Quinn and Judy entered the room.

"Ah you must be Judy Fabray," Hiram stood up from his seat and greeted the blonde woman with a hug. Judy returned the hug feeling already comfortable around the Berry men. Leroy did the same while Quinn and Rachel talked quietly at the far end of the table.

"It's nice to finally meet the wonderful parents of Rachel." Judy said glancing at Rachel who blushed.

"And it's nice to finally meet the famous Judy Fabray, Quinn has told us about," Judy beamed.

"I hope they're all good." She laughed sitting down on the seat near Russell on the right side of the table.

"Hey Rach!" Frannie greeted ruffling Rachel's hair before taking a seat beside her mom.

"Hi to you too Frannie," Rachel smiled but without rolling her eyes first.

Quinn and Rachel took their seats smiling at each other.

"These dishes looked delicious," Leroy complimented his eyes raking over the dishes.

"Thank you. I was told that Hiram was also vegan, is that right?" Hiram nodded his eyes also raking over the food.

"Well have here is almond soba noodles, herbed chicken parmesan, vegan lasagne which is Rachel's favourite so I'm told, mashed potatoes and ham and Russell's personal favourite sheperd's pie." Judy named the dishes clearly.

"Sheperd's pie? It's also my favourite actually," Leroy smiled at Russell who smiled back.

"Yes especially when covered in gravy, it is absolutely outstanding," Russell said. Leroy agreed.

"Okay I guess we dig in!" Judy laughed lightly before getting food. Russell and Leroy got talking about food that escalated to veganism in which Hiram and Judy joined. Frannie listened to the adults while Quinn and Rachel talked to themselves about their summer and what they are planning to do. The night gladly went well and no tension appeared. The two families enjoyed each other's companies and bonded for the good hours of the night.

**June 13,2011 11:30 a.m.**

Hiram marched into the furniture store and bumped into Judy Fabray.

"Judy! How are you?" Hiram asked hugging the woman.

"Hiram! I'm great. Great and you?" Judy returned the hug back as they walk into the store together.

"I'm great. I have a day off today and decided to browse for furniture and I will probably be going grocery shopping later on." Hiram smiled as their eyes observe the furniture around them.

"It's nice to have a day off huh?" Judy said picking up a vase and examining it.

"Yes. I hate working too much because that means I don't have much time with my family but I have to do it for Rachel's college and future probably." Hiram said also picking up a vase.

"I'm sure Rachel understands," Judy put a reassuring hand on Hiram's arm and smiled. Hiram nodded and grinned.

"Oh yeah! Leroy and I would like to invite you and your family to lunch on Wednesday. I need to know your secret to those wonderful recipes!" Hiram clapped his hands excitedly and Judy blushed, smiling widely. "It was really delicious! You should have your own restaurant!" Hiram added looping his arm around Judy as they walked on.

"Stop it! And we would love to come to lunch on Wednesday. How about we go at 12:30? Would that be alright?" Judy asked.

"That would be wonderful!"

**June 15,2011 12:53 p.m.**

Music blared from the radio as Judy, Leroy and Hiram danced around the kitchen while cooking the food. Russell sat on a chair laughing at them while Quinn and Rachel were on the living room playing Wii. The house was covered in sweet aroma of roast chicken and gravy along with the delicious smell of fried vegan rice and beans. Potatoes boiled in one pot and vegetables in another.

"Come on!" Quinn mumbled as she turned her Wii controller to the left. "No! You still won, after that blue shell hit you? That's not fair," Quinn pouted putting down the controller as Rachel laughed beside her.

"You are really bad at this game," Rachel laughed while Quinn huffed. "I'm joking, joking. It's probably because I get more practice so I win every time...or maybe you're just really bad at this game," Rachel added the last part laughing again. Quinn glared at her and smirked evilly.

"Q-quinn? I-I was joking." Rachel crawled to the other end of the sofa as Quinn slowly advance on her. "W-what are-", she was interrupted when Quinn pounced on her gently.

"S-stop it," she laughed raucously. "I-I was j-joking. St-stop it!" Quinn continued to tickle her until tears came out of Rachel's eyes.

"That's what you get for insulting a Fabray," Quinn smiled sitting Indian style on the couch.

"That was not an insult that was a fact!" Quinn raised her eyebrow which made Rachel do the peace sign.

"Girls, time for lunch!" Leroy called from the kitchen and they looked mischievously. Rachel got off the couch faster while Quinn jumped over the couch. They entered the kitchen together still racing and sat down at the same time.

"I clearly won!" Quinn smirked.

"It was a tie!" Rachel countered.

"I swear that you girls can be so childish at times," Judy teased as she entered the kitchen with a bowl of boiled potatoes. Quinn stuck her tongue out playfully at her mother but bowed her head down when she received a playful glare.

"Where's Frannie?" Rachel asked Quinn as plates were handed out.

"She's with her friends catching up," Quinn shrugged and smiled.

"Let's eat!" Hiram clapped his hands then picking up a fork.

**June 20,2011 1:56 p.m.**

It was a really sunny day and there was only a slight breeze. A lot of people were outside having picnics, taking a walk, feeding the ducks and other activities to do on a hot summer's day. Rachel and Quinn were lying down on the grass of the public park near Quinn's house, their shoulders barely touching. Their parents were at Quinn's house having a pool party of their own while they decided to take a walk and go to the park.

"Rach, are you awake?" Quinn received a hum in response. "Can I tell you something?"

Rachel opened her eyes at hearing the voice Quinn used. "Sure."

"I always fantasize that when Beth will start walking, I will bring her here every day and we'll run around. Me catching her and her running away from me while laughing. It's a very beautiful picture up here on my head. Then maybe if she's old enough, I'm going to be buying her ice cream and I'll be laughing at how messy she eats. Sometimes I also imagine her meeting my parents and them welcoming Beth with open arms." Quinn revealed her voice almost a whisper. Rachel turned to look at her best friend and saw a stray of tear run down on Quinn's rosy cheeks. Rachel sat up and then also pulled Quinn up. She embraced the blonde as if her life depended on it and Quinn returned it shaking gently.

"It'll be okay. If you think you did anything wrong, you didn't. Everything happens for a reason Quinn. Remember that. And I'm sure you will get to see Beth and when she does she will be so happy her smile would rival the sun. She will run to your arms and hug you tenderly," Rachel cooed saying anything to make the blonde girl stop crying. She hates when people cry and seeing Quinn cry breaks her heart. She hates the sound of pain in Quinn's sobs. She hates Quinn shaking like this. She hates Quinn holding on to her as if there's no tomorrow (but she loves that Quinn was so close to her). She was going to do something about this and make Quinn happy even if that means talking to her mother.

For the rest of the week Rachel and Quinn hung out. Rachel learned to ride the bike better and Quinn learned how to play Mario Kart better. Their parents hung out almost every day or when Rachel's fathers have a time off and it made the bond in their families grow a little stronger. Russell would have never thought that hanging out with the Berry family would be surprisingly normal and even more fun than the boring families he sometimes associated with before. He was completely wrong in the past. Judy was ecstatic to meet the Berry men especially Hiram who shared her interests in almost everything. Both Berry men were happy and more relaxed in the company of the Fabray family discovering that they were a really sweet family. It made Quinn and Rachel very happy that their families are really getting along. Also in that week Rachel contacted Shelby about Beth and Quinn.

* * *

It was Friday when Rachel found the courage to call.

"S-shelby? It's me Rachel."

"Rachel? Hi, how are you?" Rachel smiled at the surprise of the woman's voice.

"I'm fine, thank you. I just wanted to ask if you would like to get coffee with me on Sunday or Monday to discuss a few issues about Beth and Quinn?" Rachel nervously said.

"Did Quinn put you up to this?"

Rachel felt a bit angry at that so she said with confidence, "No she did not put me up to this. In fact she's hurting still. And she is my best friend and I don't like seeing her like that so can we please meet up and talk about this?" Rachel pleaded and she waited for the responses with her breathe held.

"Fine. How about Sunday afternoon? About three?" Shelby asked, the warmth in her voice returning.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." Rachel replied happily.

"Okay then, I hope to seeing you Rachel. Bye," Shelby said and Rachel could hear the smile on the woman's face. Rachel said goodbye and hanged up, feeling already happy.

* * *

On Sunday afternoon, Rachel sat fidgeting on a seat beside the window in Lima Bean waiting for Shelby to arrive. She saw Shelby entered the cafe and stood up calling her. Shelby smiled at her and went to the counter, presumably to get a drink. Rachel sat back down eyeing her cup of latte. Shelby sat down across from her a smile on her face.

"Hello Rachel. How have you been?"

"I've been exceptional. How are you? And Beth?" Rachel asked taking a sip from her coffee.

"We're great, really great. She started to say Mama a week ago. It's adorable." Shelby smiled wider, her eyes distant.

"That's really great!" Rachel said also smiling. Shelby looked at her and saw the genuine smile Rachel had produced.

"It really is. So what's this deal about Quinn?" Shelby grabbed her cup taking a sip.

"Well earlier in the week she told me something. She told me she fantasizes about Beth being able to walk and her running after her in the park. She imagines Beth laughing and eating and bonding with her. She imagines her parents welcoming her daughter into their arms. She cried after she said this to me and it broke my heart," Rachel explained. Shelby internally smiled because of how thoughtful her daughter is. "And I do not like seeing Quinn like this. Sometimes I would catch her looking at a picture of Beth or playing with this bib that has the lettering 'B' on it. Sometimes when we're sleeping at each other's house, she would mumble in her sleep and say 'Beth'. She's my best friend. I have lots of close of friends and that's probably Glee Club but Quinn is...special." Rachel added. She noticed that her hold on her cup coffee was strong so she loosened it and looked at Shelby who was deep in thought. Rachel waited for the woman's response and she was shocked when Shelby smiled.

"You know, all she had to do was ask."

Rachel squealed and jumped from her seat hugging Shelby. "Thank you!"

Shelby returned the hug gratefully, glad that she made her daughter happy.

* * *

Wednesday was the day Rachel and Shelby decided to surprise Quinn. Shelby got Beth ready nicely in a light blue dress with a matching head band and shoes. Rachel told her parents about this and also invited Judy and Russell. So on Wednesday afternoon, the Berry family and Fabray family were out on the Berry's garden sitting down having a picnic.

"Quinn, I was planning on going to New York on Saturday so I can find myself an apartment or house to live in. Also I would like to visit my college and I was wondering if you would like to come?"

"Of course I'm coming. Remember you told me that we'll be going to New York and because of your excitement you banged our heads together?" Quinn smirked. Rachel smiled sheepishly.

"Okay so Saturday then?" Quinn nodded eating a piece of bacon. The doorbell rang and Rachel grinned. Quinn raised an eyebrow as Rachel raced to the door. She turned to look at the adults and when she heard Rachel step out into the garden she asked, without turning around.

"Who was that Rach?"

She looked up to see her parents look behind her with a shocked expression and Hiram smiling at Quinn. She heard a babyish giggle and rounded slowly to see the face of one of the most important people in her life. Golden locks fell around the small, adorable face with hazel eyes and bright smile. She eyed Quinn and clapped her hands together, sloppily. The people were silent for a good few minutes before Frannie broke it.

"Is that my niece?" Frannie asked excitedly standing up so fast, she nearly tripped. She stood in front of the baby and Shelby and took the baby's hand.

"Hello little Beth, I'm your aunt Fran!" she said in baby voice which made Rachel and Shelby laugh. Beth smiled and touched Frannie's cheek making Frannie squeal in delight.

"Hi Quinn, Judy Russell, Hiram, Leroy and Aunt Frannie," Shelby greeted.

Rachel observed Quinn obvious shock reaction and she saw a few tears building up on the blonde's eyes. Judy stood up next and stood beside Frannie.

"You must be Shelby. Hi, I'm Quinn's mom." Judy smiled at Shelby then to Beth. Beth took Judy's index finger in her hand and played with it. "Oh my gosh. Come Russell!"

Soon the Fabray family, the Berry and Corcoran family were sitting down on a bench gushing over the baby except for Quinn Fabray who was sat a few feet away. Rachel approached her best friend carefully.

"Why don't you go over there?" Rachel asked.

"I-I don't want to."

"Your family looks like they love her. She's absolutely adorable. She looks a lot like you except for the smile. She got Puck's smile and smirk!" Rachel giggled. Quinn smiled weakly brushing a tear away. "I know you want to go there. What's holding you up?" Rachel asked placing a hand on Quinn's arm.

"I'm scared but I don't know why." Quinn whispered.

"Don't be scared. I'm here. Let's go." Rachel took Quinn's hand immediately felt a bit braver going up to the baby. Her baby.

"Hi Quinn. How have you been?" Shelby asked as the two teenagers reached them.

"F-fine," Quinn croaked never taking her eyes off the baby and her hand on Rachel's.

"Do you want to hold her?" Shelby asked and Quinn looked at Rachel who nodded. But before she can respond Frannie interjected.

"If you don't want to, I'll hold her. She's the cutest thing ever!" A few laughed when Quinn glared at her a little bit.

"If you don't mind," Quinn's voice was so low that it was a surprise Shelby heard it. Shelby smiled encouragingly at Quinn and carefully stood up giving Quinn, Beth.

"We have burgers inside and other crispy fried food. Would you guys like some?" Leroy asked when he noticed that this was an intimate moment. Judy, Russell and Shelby nodded following the Berry men but not before looking back at the baby. Frannie leaned on the back door eyeing the interaction between Quinn and Rachel which was happening now.

"Stay please," Quinn pleaded at Rachel who made a move at going inside. Rachel smiled at her and they sat down on the bench playing with the amazing, energetic little girl. Frannie just smiled at them before going in the house.

A few minutes later, Rachel decided to go in and call Quinn's parents and sister. The whole Fabray family was on the back garden surrounding the blonde baby who was comfortably sitting on Quinn. Rachel watched the family through the window, smiling at Quinn's obvious happiness.

"She looks happy, Rach. I'm proud of you." Shelby said with adoration in her voice as she joined Rachel. The Berry men were playfully washing the dishes.

"Thank you. I'm glad I made her happy. I really couldn't just stand around and let her be sad. She's my best friend," Rachel smiled lightly not taking her eyes off the family outside. Shelby raised an eyebrow at her daughter and laughed quietly.

"Yes, your best friend," she sipped her hot coffee with a glint in her eyes.

**July 2, 2011 8:03 a.m.**

"I can't believe you woke me up at five Rachel," Quinn groaned in her seat as Rachel grinned at her playfully.

"It is perfectly wise to wake up early and get to New York immediately because time is very important." Rachel said calmly staring out into the road as the sun slowly rises. Quinn said something incoherently before closing her eyes and continue sleeping as the low rumble of the car gently lull her into sleep.

**8:30 a.m.**

"So how's Beth?" Rachel cleared her throat as she glanced at Quinn.

Quinn sighed inaudibly before saying, "She's great. I c-called Shelby yesterday actually, to umm to check up on her. Beth, I mean. Shelby said she's doing great and asked me when we come back, would I like to go visit her."

Rachel decided after a few seconds that Quinn will not continue unless Rachel asked something. "So are you?"

"I might," Quinn mumbled, "Would you come with me? Please?" Quinn turned her body to face Rachel, her hands joined pleading the brunette.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Hmmmm, I'll think about it." When Rachel heard Quinn exaggeratedly huffed on her seat, she chuckled and added, "Of course I will dumbo!" Before she knew it, a pair of arms grabbed onto her neck as she felt soft, blonde hair connect with her cheeks.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"As much as I like your hugs Quinn, I am not ready to be in a car accident nor I I'll ever be so please sit back down and put on your seatbelt," Rachel said sternly but with a small smile.

A few seconds passed before Quinn asked, "You like my hugs?" Rachel rolled her eyes, grinning.

An hour later, Quinn woke up stretching her arms and yawning. Quinn looked tiredly at the driver. Mussed hair, a small pout in place, rosy cheeks, half-lidded eyelids and slumped posture was apparently a very funny thing to see as Rachel laughed boisterously.

One hour later, the two girls were having breakfast in Lake Milton. A brown, woven basket and Tupperwares, full with food, rested upon a medium-sized blanket where also Rachel and Quinn sat across from each other drinking coffee from their flasks and eating sandwiches.

"I like this place," Quinn mumbled with a full mouth and Rachel cocked her head to the side to Quinn's statement. "It's peaceful and the lake is gorgeous," Quinn added with a small smile while she watched two little girls fishing at least 300 metres away.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Rachel also smiled taking in her surroundings and blushing when her line of sight landed on Quinn when she mentioned the word 'beautiful'. She quickly looked away, thankful that Quinn was staring somewhere else and apparently didn't notice Rachel's creepy staring. "We should go we still have at least eight to nine hours of driving."

Quinn nodded and helped Rachel clean up. Ten minutes later, they were on the road singing the lyrics of the song "Sugar, Sugar" very loudly.

Rachel squeaked excitedly as they passed a sign above saying 'New York' and Quinn just had to smile at that.

"Turn into Youngstown!" Quinn pointed her finger to the right. Rachel, being taken aback, swerved hard to the right.

"Why?!" Rachel asked a moment later. Quinn just smiled widely and said, "Adventure!"

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Youngstown. But when they did, they weren't expecting a Pride Parade going on. Rachel parked the car in a less crowded area and looked at Quinn who has her mouth open. Quinn looked at Rachel and then the two started laughing at each other.

"Let's go!" Rachel said after recovering from her sore abdomen. Quinn followed Rachel out of the car who was following the people. Five minutes of walking, they were lost in a big crowd. Music blasted from a mini stage where a not-so-bad band was playing. Rainbow flags were everywhere and people wore rainbow-coloured accessories. Hotdogs, burgers, chips and bacon's smell wafted through the air. People were either marching or dancing. Rachel emitted a surprised yelp as she was pulled by a young, handsome boy. The boy smiled at her and started dancing with her. Rachel, who had gotten over the shock, started dancing as well. Quinn watched giggling until she was, too, pulled into dancing by also another handsome young boy. When the song stopped and another started, the two boys led Rachel and Quinn to the side where a diner was situated. They went in and saw a few people likely to be the same age as Rachel and Quinn.

"My name is Isaac and this is Jacob. We're cousins. Jake here is gay by the way," Isaac, who was Rachel's partner, introduced them as they walked in the diner. He has light brown slightly tousled hair, hazel eyes and thin lips. Jacob, Quinn's dance partner, has jet black crew-cut hair, dark brown eyes and a smirk on his face as Rachel and Quinn smiled at him.

"And that wonderful, handsome fellow is my boyfriend," Jacob pointed at a honey blonde haired tall boy who was talking to a few people in a booth.

"It's clear that you two are not from around here. And I hope it wasn't a bother that we just pulled you in guys for a dance," Isaac smiled sheepishly, rubbing his hair, as they approached the booth where Jacob's boyfriend is.

"It's fine. It was great fun anyway," Rachel replied and Isaac's smile widened.

"Let me introduce you to the gang," Isaac got hold of Rachel's hand and pulled her to the table. Quinn saw the interaction and immediately anger swirled within her and she curled her fists and took a shaky breath before following Rachel and Isaac.

"Guys! Guys! Jake and I have two new people with us!" Isaac said over the table, "Oh, I haven't got your names! I'm so sorry. What's your name?"

"I'm Rachel," Rachel said flashing her mega-watt smile. The people then looked expectantly at Quinn.

"My name's Quinn," Quinn replied with a formal smile.

"Ok, that guy over there is Reuben. He is straight. This girl here is Bella. Completely straight. Joey beside her is her boyfriend. Down there again is Fiona, she is gay. Beside her is her girlfriend, Bridgette and this as you know is Jacob's boyfriend, Max." Isaac pointed to each one of his friends and they either waved or nodded their heads at Quinn and Rachel when introduced.

"So what brought you guys here?" Reuben asked, a milkshake in his hand. His smile was friendly and her voice was soothing.

"Well we're on our way to New York, to find accommodation for college." Rachel answered.

"Ooooooh nice! What college are you going into?" Fiona asked leaning over the table, as if really interested in what Rachel has to say.

"I'm going to Julliard," Rachel said proudly and a few people ooohed and aaaahed.

"What about you Quinn?" Max asked.

"I'm going to FIT. Fashion," Quinn smiled.

"Wow. You two are clearly very talented!" Joey complimented and his friends agreed.

"You two can sing though right?" Reuben asked.

"We're actually in Glee Cub together. We won the Nationals this year," Quinn and Rachel finished each other's sentences.

"That's good! Because you two are going to be singing!"

Ten minutes later of chatting and laughing, they were standing beside the mini stage. They learned that Reuben, Fiona, Max and Bella are in a band. Reuben being the lead vocalist, Max being the lead guitarist, Fiona on the guitar also and Belle on the drums.

"People of Youngstown, I welcome you to another Pride Parade." Reuben announced over the microphone and a deafening applause answered him. Two newcomers are here today to celebrate Pride with us and here they are!" Reuben smiled at both of them and gestured them to come up. Quinn nodded at Rachel who looked back at the blonde for reassurance.

"My name is Quinn and this is Rachel. We're from Lima, Ohio." Quinn greeted and a few catcalls and whistles were thrown their way.

"They had gladly accepted to sing a song for us today, people! Let's hear it for them!" As Reuben handed the microphone to Quinn, their fingers slightly grazing, another applause was created. Reuben went to the keyboard and started playing the first notes to the song "Born This Way" followed by the guitars then the drums.

Rachel started the song first then Quinn next. Together they both sang the chorus, harmonizing perfectly. They also made a little dance routine to even please the crowds more. When the song ended, a five minute applause was heard. Rachel blushed and hugged Quinn and then everyone in the band. Quinn did the same and bowed to the crowds before stepping out of the stage.

"Oh my gosh, you two sounds really good!" Isaac said ruffling Rachel's hair. Rachel laughed and thanked him while Quinn fought the sudden urge to roll her eyes.

"Come guys, my parents probably have those barbecues done. Let's go have lunch!" Joey said, offering a smile while walking away. Everyone followed him and after a few minutes they arrived at a Victorian house where the smell of barbecue was overtaking the noses of everyone who passes by.

"Omygosh! I need that in my mouth right now!" Bridgette said running to the house who was followed by Max, Jacob, Fiona and Joey.

"You would think they would be more mature than this!" Bella shouted while Isaac and Reuben laughed. "I mean seriously, it's just barbecue." Bella smiled at them.

"I don't like meat. It's just disgusting," Isaac said making a vomiting action. Rachel beamed at that.

"I'm vegan! I don't eat meat also!" Isaac glowed and the two got started talking about animal cruelty and PETA.

"Weirdos! Meat is life!" Reuben said but the two just ignored him. "What about you Quinn? Eat meat?"

Quinn nodded, "Yep. I love bacon," Quinn smiled.

"Oh that's good! High five on that!" Reuben said his palm opened towards Quinn.

"So are you two guys a couple?" Bella asked her eyes flitting between Rachel and Quinn.

"What? Oh. Oh! Me and her? No. No, not at all." Quinn shook her head but can't help but wish they were. Bella raised an eyebrow as if saying _Are you sure? You two look like you are. You look like you have secrets._

"No. I'm serious. Us both are completely..er..straight," Quinn can only smile.

"Leave her alone Bella. If she's not gay, she's not," Reuben opened the door to the house for all of them and they continued on into the back.

Rachel and Quinn was introduced to Joey's parents and they seemed to like both girls. Rachel and Isaac both had vegan burgers while the rest has barbecue. The sun was high up in the sky and music was still heard not far from where the teenagers are. They talked and chatted and also argued about everything ranging from food choices to comics. It was clearly obvious that Rachel and Quinn were having fun as they hang out with their new friends. After exchanging emails and numbers, Rachel and Quinn said goodbye to all of them, including the parents, promised that they will keep in contact and will visit if they can.

Rachel and Quinn walked to their car as the festival still goes on. They weaved through crowds of people until they arrived at the unmarked and undamaged car that Rachel thought it would be.

"That was some adventure!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly. Quinn grinned at her taking the driver's seat and starting the engine.

"Yes it was! It was really fun. People here are really nice!" Quinn said as she backed out her parking space.

"I agree. They are very friendly and homely! I wish Lima was kind of like of that, you know?" Rachel muttered.

"Naa I wouldn't want that. There will be no drama and thrill in our lives then," Quinn laughed, "I'm joking," Quinn added still laughing.

"Who laughs at their own joke?" Rachel asked a devilish smile on her lips. Quinn sent her a glare which made Rachel laugh.

**3:18 p.m.**

"Punch Buggy Green!" Rachel yelled punching Quinn on the arm when they passed a VW Beetle.

"Ow! What? Ow!"

**4:20 p.m.**

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with...M!"

"Midget?...Ah! Stop. Hitting. Me. I'm. Driving."

**5:14 p.m.**

"Rach? Racheeeeel?" Quinn looked over at the brunette to find her soundlessly sleeping. She looked back on the road but a few seconds later, her eyes magically to the person sitting on the passenger's seat. Quinn released a longing sigh and only turned her eyes on the road when loud horns gently made her jump. She swerved to the right to avoid the mini cooper coming at them. Beside her, Rachel stirred.

"Wusgowinan?" Rachel yawned stretching her arms over her head.

"N-nothing. Absolutely nothing. Go back to sleep," Quinn answered nervously and when Rachel frowned at her, she smiled.

"Fabray, you are one weird person."

**6:10 p.m.**

"You want some?" Rachel asked offering a bag of vegan crisps. Quinn opened her mouth not taking her eyes off the road.

"Here," Rachel said as she popped a few crisps into Quinn's mouth.

"Chanks," Quinn replied, her mouth full.

"Do you want me to drive now? You've been driving for hours," Rachel said after a few moments.

"Sure, if you want." Quinn answered parking the car on the side.

"We're only at least three hours away from New York. You go rest," Rachel smiled unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the door. Quinn did the same and they swapped seats.

"We also need to go to a gasoline station soon. Like very soon," Quinn muttered urgently as Rachel slowly started driving.

**6:28 p.m.**

Rachel fuelled the car while Quinn slept soundly on the passenger's seat. She entered the gas station to pay and came out to find a few punk teenagers arriving in motorcycles.

"Hey beautiful!" One with a pink Mohawk winked at her.

"Hello." Rachel replied stiffly as she made her way over to the car.

"Why don't you hang with us for a while? Come with the big boys eh?" This time a guy with hair sticking everywhere and piercing all over his face mounted off the bike and started approaching the brunette.

"I don't really have the time to spend a few minutes with strangers." Rachel said fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

Inside the car, Quinn awoke to the loud rumbles of the motorcycles and it took her a few seconds to notice that they were in a gasoline station and a few more seconds to realize that Rachel was gone but it only took her a second to see what was going outside.

"Come on, it'll be fun. You can-, "the guy was interrupted by a car slamming close. He turned around to see a blonde girl standing beside the car.

"Rachel, are you coming?" Quinn asked, as she glared at the guy standing in front of Rachel. Rachel nodded and made her over to Quinn when she was blocked by another guy from the group of teenagers. This one also a mohawk but with red highlights.

"What do you think you're doing?" Quinn raised an eyebrow as she started walking towards Rachel.

"Look at this one guys. Feisty. I like it," the hair-sticking-up-everywhere guy said as he pulled out one cigarette from his pockets. Quinn, by now has reached him and was glaring at him as if she wants to burn holes on his face. "She's even more beautiful than this ug-,"

A fist connected to the face and the sound rang around the area. The guy crouched in pain as Quinn rubbed her knuckles. She took Rachel's hand and ran to the car.

A few minutes later they were parked at least a few kilometres from the gas station.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled at Quinn softly.

"No problem. They deserved it," Quinn blushed lightly. Rachel got out of the car, to Quinn's confusion, and opened the boot to take out something.

"First Aid Kit?" Quinn asked when Rachel got back. "Seriously? I didn't know you brought that."

"It's very vital to be always ready. And your knuckles called for help. Look at it."

"It's only a graze. I'm sure I'll live."

Rachel took out a cotton ball and a small bottle of water. She took Quinn's hand gently and started cleaning it. Quinn gasped softly at the touch and her heart started beating faster. She can feel tingles from her hands going all over her body.

"There now, it's clean. I'm putting a plaster on it." Rachel mumbled as she goes through her kit of First Aid.

"You really don't need to. It's not that sore anymore and neither it is bleeding," Quinn shuts her mouth when she received a small glare from the brunette.

"Thanks mom," Quinn teased as Rachel finished putting the plaster on.

"Now don't go punching anyone else ever again, ok honey?" Rachel smiled playing along.

"Yes, mom," Quinn replied and they laughed as Rachel started driving again.

**7:53 p.m.**

"We are now entering New Jersey! Yay!" Rachel shouted over the song "I'm Gonna Be". Quinn and Rachel high fived and continued singing.

Two hours passed and Quinn commented, "Hey, it's been more than three hours and we're not in New York yet. You have bad prediction skills therefore you can't be a psychic." Quinn smirked at her eyes only leaving the page to look at the reaction on Rachel's face.

I will not be affected by your false remarks. I know who I am and what I am Quinn Fabray and a psychic is one of them," Rachel put a smirk of her own on her face when Quinn rolled her eyes.

**11:04 p.m.**

"Rachel! We're in Holland Tunnel! We're nearly there!" Quinn sat up straight and leaning towards the windshield.

Rachel's foot slightly stepped on the gas pedal as her eyes gleam with excitement.

Fifteen minutes after coming out of the tunnel, Rachel and Quinn's jaws were sore from smiling and squealing in excitement, well Rachel mostly. Neon lights flashed all around. Honking horns from the cars rang through the air. Thousands of people walked on the pathway and smell of street food was everywhere.

"New York at night is beautiful," Rachel whispered as she looked up to try and see the top of the Empire State Building. Her voice was quiet and soft and it grabbed Quinn's attention. When she looked at her everything stopped. The noise outside was suddenly put out and all she could see was Rachel's face illuminated with the bright lights of New York and the way Rachel's eyes lights up when she looks around. It was overwhelming for Quinn and in that second she decided that she will be with Rachel all the way to success so that she could only see the brunette's face light up.

"I still can't believe you made me agreed to you to stay in Wellington Hotel, Quinn. This is place is too expensive for the two of us. And we could have survived staying at the cheapest one here in New York, you know," Rachel argued when they arrived five minutes later in front of Wellington Hotel.

"And like I said, I don't mind. This isn't money anyway," Quinn smirked as she brought her and Rachel's luggage from the car.

"That's not nice at all," Rachel commented as a bellboy of about twenty-six of age pushed a luggage cart beside Quinn and smiled at both girls.

"Good evening Miss and Miss." He said politely ting his red hat at them. Quinn smiled at him back and turned back to get a few more of their luggage as Rachel talked to the boy.

They were standing in front of a reception a few minutes later having a bit of trouble about the rooms.

"Ms. Fabray, I'm really sorry but a fire was set in the Deluxe Quad you were supposed to have this morning and the only rooms left that we will be able to give you are the standard rooms for all of our other rooms are full by next morning. I am sincerely sorry," the receptionist muttered apologetically. Quinn was fuming. She brushed her hair back and let out a ragged breath but before she could say anything Rachel pulled Quinn a few steps away from the receptionist who cowered a bit at Quinn's glare.

"Don't glare at the receptionist, Quinn. Look the standard room would be fine. The cost of this would go down and we can save money. If you're worried that you're going to sleep on the floor, I'll sleep on the floor, I don't mind," At that Quinn's head snapped at Rachel her eyebrows furrowed.

"No… a standard room would be okay with me too if you're okay with it. I just thought you would have liked your own bed," Quinn shrugged.

"Good. That's settled then. Let's go," Rachel smiled and strutted to the receptionist. "We'll take the standard room, please, thank you," Rachel smiled pleasantly. When the receptionist, named Emma, kept flitting over the computer and Quinn, Rachel looked over her shoulder to see Quinn glaring at the receptionist yet again. She rolled her eyes and got the keys and pulled the blonde with her to the elevator.

"Ahhhh yes bed!" Quinn fist pumped the air before jumping on the bed. Rachel rolled her eyes and opened her suitcase.

"I suggest you get organized first before going to bed Quinn. So tomorrow will be no hassle," Rachel said as she took out shampoo, conditioner, soap, toothbrush, noodles in a cup, vegan crisps, food in containers, bottles of water, clothe and loads more. Quinn joined her also opening her suitcase to take out more or less what Rachel has.

Thirty minutes later, when the two of them were ready for bed, they lie side by side with each other looking up at the blank ceiling.

"They should out glow in the dark decorations here. It'll be more awesome," Quinn whispered.

"I agree."

"Have you seen the view outside?"

"Yes I have and it's….mind-blowing, out of this world Quinn. I-I stopped looking because I might never want to look away from it ever again. New York is the most beautiful thing here on Earth." Rachel rolled to her sides facing Quinn and smiled gently. Quinn gulped and also turned to her side to face the brunette. Rachel's eyes were drooping as Quinn barely whispered, "You're the most beautiful thing here on Earth."

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes. Really sorry. Will try to correct them next time:) The last part is very corny, I know but for reasons I find it sweet:D

ShadowClub- Yeah, sorry about Russell coming back but I think everyone deserves second chances:)

Thank you guys for the reviews, follows and alerts. Seriously. It means a lot! Please tell me what you think of this chapter:) Peace out, peasants:P


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**July 3, 2011 5:58 a.m.**

Rachel woke up with a yawn stretching her arms far over her head. Her right arm grazing soft skin on the way. Looking to her right her eyes were yet again drawn to the sleeping blonde who was breathing evenly and lying on her side with her right fingers barely touching Rachel's shirt. Rachel did not notice this though, all she saw was Quinn's peaceful and serene face. The sun drenched Quinn's flawless face with its rays making the blonde literally glow. Rachel turned to her sides and slowly lifted her left arm towards Quinn profile. About halfway, she curled her reaching fingers but uncurled them again. A few moments later, her fingers were putting the hair that had fallen over Quinn's face aside. Then her fingers gently touched Quinn's cheek and then she stopped.

_What was she doing? This is beyond creepy. Who touches their bestfriend when they're asleep?!_

Rachel thought, pulling her hand away but missing the contact. She shook her head and closed her eyes, taking in even breaths.

When she opened her eyes, she sat up and looked at the window. She got up quietly and opened the window, the breeze of the morning rushing into the apartment. The noises from below reached her ears and she couldn't help but smile. Cars rushed down the street. Some people walked, some ran. Some people were on their phones looking all professional in a suit and some were in weird clothing. She wondered what will happen when she moves to New York. Will she change? Will she have more friends? Will she wear weird clothes like that woman? Truthfully, Rachel was really scared. Even though she's very confident, she still has some insecurity inside of her. She was scared that she will not be good enough. She's scared that maybe she doesn't belong in New York. She's scared that she'll be l-

Her thoughts were interrupted when a chin rested on her left shoulder.

"Mownin'," a husky voice murmured in her hear. She was surprised at first but then she relaxes when she knew it was just Quinn. Quinn's voice though made Rachel's heart beat faster and she couldn't get the word sexy out of her head.

"Morning Quinn," she greeted back as she felt Quinn yawn.

"Ya like the view?"

"I love it," she replied as she leaned her head against Quinn's. "I can't believe I'll be living in New York."

"Well believe it. It was bound to happen. I know you belong to New York. Your abilities were for New York. Glee Club knew that. Your parents knew that, even my family knew that," she yawned again her hands never limply on her side.

Rachel turned around to slowly face her and Quinn straightened up.

"Thank you, I actually don't know what I'll do without you," Rachel smiled sincerely at Quinn while squeezing the blonde's hands. Quinn just nodded returning a smile of her own. "Now go get ready, we have loads of apartments to check out!" Rachel exclaimed, her smile widening as she squeezed Quinn's hands last time before strutting towards the bathroom. Quinn just shook her head but couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach at Rachel's touch.

Six hours later, Rachel and Quinn sat on a bench in Central Park. The past several apartments they had looked at were either expensive, had dirty environment or weird roommates. One talked like it had something stuck in his mouth and his left eye twitched every other second. One had pictures of his boyfriend on every surface of the wall and even showed them a shrine dedicated to her boyfriend. She terrified both girls.

Now they were sitting on a bench munching on a sandwich while a woman with red hair, wearing a blue dress sing loudly.

"I've heard of that song before. It's really catchy," Quinn commented after several minutes of relative silence.

"How do I know he loves me?" Rachel sang along wiggling her eyebrows at Quinn. Quinn threw her head back, laughing. She pulled Quinn to her feet and followed the mob that was gathering.

Their hands were still connected as they danced and sang with the group of people who was following the lead of the woman in the blue dress. Passing a balloon vendor, Quinn paid for a gold star-shaped balloon giving it to Rachel but without by bowing first. Rachel giggled and shook her head and grabbed Quinn's hands again before following the mob.

When the song ended, both Rachel and Quinn collapsed on the grass their faces beaming.

"I love New York," Rachel said. "They're full of crazy and fun people!"

"You'll fit right in then!" Quinn teased and Rachel playfully slapped her on the arm.

"You're not one to talk! Come on, let's go find more apartments!" Rachel stood up brushing away invisible dirt from her jeans. Quinn rolled her eyes and followed Rachel's actions.

An hour later, they were entering a nine story building on West 78th St. They were greeted by a cute, broad guy when they arrived on the apartment they were going to look at. Quinn glared at the guy who took Rachel's hands with both his hands for a handshake.

_Were two hands necessary?_

"My name is Dean and I'm a college student in NYU. You're free to look around the apartment if you want," Dean said with a sweet voice. Quinn rolled her eyes as he smiled bashfully at Rachel who blushed.

"Thank you Dean. My name is Rachel and this is Quinn. Thank you for giving us permission to have a look around." Rachel smiled and gestured Quinn to follow her inside. Quinn obeyed and glared a little at Dean when passing him which he didn't seem to notice because he was too busy looking at Rachel.

"I don't like this guy Rach. He looks like a rapist!" Quinn whispered to Rachel as they walk around. Rachel giggled. "I'm serious. Don't tell me you're considering on taking up this one." Quinn whispered again in a panicky voice.

"But this is looks like a good place. Only problem is the bedroom is at the back of the building. No windows," Rachel pouted slightly.

"Exactly! The bedroom has no windows. That's dangerous Rach. And I really don't like that guy," Quinn said glancing back at the guy who was now drinking a can of beer with a smirk in his place.

_I don't even know the guy and I despise him already!_

"Fine. But if I can't find any apartment by the end of tomorrow, I'm taking this one. It's very cheap," Rachel said.

"But dangerous," Quinn muttered following Rachel as she stood in front of Dean.

"So?"

"We'll contact you. Thank you," Quinn replied sweetly her face tilting to one side, a too-sweet smile on her face. She grabbed Rachel's shoulders and pushed the shorter woman out of the building.

"Way to be protective Q," Rachel grinned.

"I'm not being protective. It's just that I really had a bad feeling about that guy. His presence irks me!" Quinn said shrugging her shoulders. Rachel laughed shaking her head, "What?"

"Let's go get lunch," Rachel said still laughing.

"What?"

"Angelica Kitchen? It looks expensive," Rachel commented as they both got out of the car and stare at the restaurant in front of them.

"It's not. Come on. I'm starving!" Quinn pulled Rachel inside knowing that Rachel will love this place because it was a vegan restaurant. She researched it at home.

"This is a vegan restaurant?" Rachel smiled up at Quinn. Quinn smiled back nodding. "This is wonderful Quinn. Thank you but you didn't have to, you know," Quinn just shrugged, leading them to an unoccupied table.

"This place is homey. I already like it here," Rachel beamed at the blonde as a waiter attended them.

"This Norimaki is amazing! Here, Quinn try this!" Quinn barely got any time to think what Rachel had just said before a spoon was forced into her mouth.

"Hmmmm. It's lovely, but mine's better! Here," Quinn took a spoonful of her own dish and let Rachel taste it.

"No mine's definitely better," Rachel half smiled and half smirked at Quinn.

"Of course it is," Quinn uttered sarcastically grinning at the brunette.

"Hurry up with your food! Come on!" Quinn ordered.

"Why? What's the hurry?"

"Just come on."

"I was actually surprised you didn't ask to go here first when we arrive in New York." Quinn parked the car in their hotel and got out. Rachel followed the blonde curiously. "Come on, I think it's only at least a ten minute walk."

After five minutes Rachel knew where they were headed. "I didn't ask to go here first because I needed to do some things first and I didn't know if you were willing to go with me or not."

"How would you ever found out if you would never ask Rachel?" Quinn replied.

"You're right. But thanks for bringing me here," Rachel beamed and looked around. They were in Times Square. People were everywhere! Lights shone all around and the noise was overwhelming. Quinn watched Rachel take in her surroundings slowly. She'd never seen her so happy. It's a wonderful sight to see. Better than Times Square itself.

"Quinn! Come here! Let's take a picture!" Rachel said her voice full of happiness. Quinn went over to her and they put their arms around each other, posing every time they take a picture.

They went back to the hotel at about five and both were very tired.

"Is there a massage service here? My back and feet hurts like hell," Quinn groaned.

"I'm too sore to even open my eyes." Rachel said wearily.

They were both lying on their stomachs facing each other. Rachel's eyes were closed and Quinn's was fully opened. She took her boots off quietly and as quickly as she could. Before she knows it, Rachel was snoring very lightly. She sat up her bones making a sound and took off Rachel's footwear too. She lifted Rachel's body, which was very light, inside the blanket gently and was answered by a moan. Quinn bit her lip and closed her eyes.

_Must. Not. Think. Of. Dirty. Thoughts._

She got dressed into her night clothes and got into bed. When she was close to sleep, Rachel's hand moved towards Quinn and grabbed her waist softly. Rachel pulled her in and nestled into Quinn's neck. Quinn was awake instantly. Her heart was hammering against her chest. The heat she felt was unbearable and her breathing became ragged. But when she caught the smell of Rachel's hair, she relaxed, allowing her arm to embrace Rachel. She sighed contentedly and hugged the smaller girl even tighter.

**July 4, 2011 11:13**

"Come on Quinn. There's one in near the Central Park, which I think is amazing. And it will also be only at least a ten minute drive from your school." Rachel said grabbing her bag from the bed.

"Only ten minutes? Can't you live a bit further?" Quinn teased earning a glare from the brunette. "I'm joking. Let's go then."

Rachel followed Quinn to the hallway and Quinn locked the door to their room.

The first fifteen minute drive to their destination was spent in comfortable silence until Rachel broke it.

"I'm so happy you've become my best friend Quinn," Rachel said glancing at Quinn before looking out the road. "If I was told that you'd become my best friend when Senior Year comes, I would have escorted them to a mental hospital."

"Is that what Sunshine told you? Is that why you sent her to the crackhouse?" Quinn laughed.

"I already apologized to her for that! It was a complete misunderstanding!"

"Whatever you say." Quinn smirked and they were embraced in silence once again. "But I'm also happy you're my best friend now." Quinn muttered earning a big smile from Rachel. "Small, annoying, persistent and stubborn of a best friend."

"You think I'm amazing!" Rachel laughed as her car behind an old red pick-up truck.

"Yeah, sure," Quinn snorted and followed Rachel's actions who got out the car and looked up at the building in front of them. They walked towards the door and rang the doorbell. An old man dressed in a tucked in polo shirt and grey pants came out and greeted them with a smile.

"Hello sir. My name is Rachel Berry and this is my friend Quinn. We're here to look at the room for rent that was advertised on the internet." Rachel said, her dazzling smile in place.

"Oh hello. My name is C-chad Wales. Come on in." Chad opened the door wider and he trudged towards the elevator.

"The room for rent is on the third floor. People here are very friendly and we respect each other's privacy." Chad explained as the elevator ascended. "But there is only one room available, I'm afraid."

"Oh no, no. That's ok Mr. Wales. Quinn is staying at her school." Rachel said as the bell signaling that they have arrived on the third floor dinged.

"That's great. Come on. I'll introduce you to a few people on this building." Chad opened the door to Apartment 3A. An old woman was leaning on a wall with an apron on, watching the T.V. A tall, muscular bronze-haired guy, about 32 years old, drinking what seems to be tea, is sitting on the couch also watching the T.V. And there was a blonde-haired lady beside the window reading a book.

"This is Betty, my wife. Betty, this is Rachel and Quinn. They're here to look at the vacant room," Chad explained to her wife after kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Welcome girls. Sit. Sit." Betty said enthusiastically. "Do you want tea, coffee, juice? Anything?"

"No, no we're fine. Really," Quinn replied, a polite smile on her face.

"This is Mike. He lives two floors below us and he is an athlete." Chad pointed at the guy sitting on the couch.

"Hello girls!" Chad greeted with a big wave before going back to the T.V.

"And there at the window is Indie. She lives the same floor as us." Chad said nodding his head towards the girl by the window. The lady just raised her hand in a polite greeting without looking up.

"Where are Rita and her children, Betty love?" Chad asked.

"They're at the park. The children wanted to go the park so Rita brought them there." Betty answered.

"Rita is a widow with 2 boys, Alex and Paul. They're only 6. Bless them. They live above Chad." Mike said to Rachel and Quinn.

"Are you all this close to each other?" Rachel asked, her eyes shining.

"Yep. Pretty much. Even though I've only been here for two and a half years, I love it here. Chad and Betty treat us as their children and we basically treat them as our parents. They're the nicest people I've ever met." Mike said with a goofy smile.

"Rachel, Quinn, come and see the bedroom." Chad smiled at them both beckoning them to follow him.

The two girls followed him and arrived at a door near the window where Indie was reading. She did not look up when she felt them walks past her and only continued to read. Chad opened the door and in they went.

"Here we are. I'll let you girls be and you can come out when you've decided," with that, Chad left the room and left Rachel and Quinn to themselves.

"I already love it here, Quinn. They have a sense of family. And the room is pretty great. It's big enough for me." Rachel said twirling slowly around to inspect the room.

"I can't disagree with you. This place looks great and the people are amazing." Quinn nodded. "How much did he say was the monthly rental?"

"I don't know. I didn't see it on the website, it was advertised on." Rachel replied.

"Come on, we'll ask him and if it's reasonably cheap, you'll take it," Quinn smiled at Rachel before opening the door.

They saw Chad and Betty hugging and looking lovingly at each other's eyes before they cleared their throats and let their presence be known.

"Sorry to interrupt but I was wondering how much the monthly rental is?" Rachel asked clearly a bit upset that she had interrupted the couple's alone time.

"It's five hundred monthly, but if you are having some financial troubles, I could lower it a bit down until you can repay me." Chad answered, his big toothy smile on display.

"T-that's wonderful." Rachel glanced at Quinn and nodded at her. Quinn gave her an encouraging smile and also a nod. "I'd like to stay here, please." Rachel said, once Quinn gave her approval.

"That's wonderful dear!" Betty exclaimed clapping her hands before giving Rachel and then Quinn a hug.

"I'll go get the papers and you girls can go sit down and eat lunch with us." Chad said, also excitement in his voice.

"It's fine. We'll just eat outside. We hate to be intruding." Rachel blushed lightly.

"Nonsense, come on and sit down." Betty said. Quinn only shrugged and sat down. Rachel sat beside her while Indie and Mike sat across from them.

Chad arrived with papers on his hand.

"Put that away dear and eat first. It's your favorite." Betty said carrying a plate of stir fry. She went to the stove again and grabbed another plate where the steaming vegetables were put.

"Our Indie here is a vegetarian." Betty explained.

"I'm vegan!" Rachel smiled, relieved that she does not have to eat the stir fry in front of her.

"I don't understand how can you not eat meat?" Mike said with his mouth full.

"Rude," Indie commented. Her voice was soft but clear.

"Don't speak with your mouth full Mike," Betty scolded as she sat down at the other head of the table.

Mike only gave her his goofy smile and ate more of the stir fry along with rice.

"So tell us about yourselves dear?" Betty asked curiously as she served herself rice and stir fry.

"We're both from Lima, Ohio and we just finished high school." Rachel replied, enjoying the vegetables.

"Rachel got accepted in Julliard and I got accepted at F.I.T." Quinn continued.

"Ooooh, wow." Mike complimented, Chad and Betty agreeing.

"I'm turning eighteen this December and Quinn just turned eighteen." Rachel continued on.

"What about you guys?" Quinn asked. She was only really interested at Indie's personality. She doesn't know why.

"Well me and Betty have been together for twenty years now," Chad started.

"And still going strong," Indie commented, a small smile on her face.

"That's true," Chad winked making them all giggle. "I work as a janitor in one of the schools near here."

"I stay at home and take of these little rascals," Betty said.

"And now you've added one." Quinn said. Rachel glared at her playfully while everyone laughed lightly. Quinn saw Indie smile at Rachel before looking down at her food. Quinn groaned mentally.

"As you know I'm an athlete and a very handsome one at that." He said puffing out his chest and running his hand over his hair.

"In your dreams, Mikey," Indie said smirking at him.

"I participate in any kind of sports and I am an assistant coach to a football team near here." Mike said and then continued eating.

"Indie Somers. Nineteen and I go to NYU. Majoring in Lit." Indie muttered before going back to her food.

They talked about more of the general stuff after that like where they were staying at, what they think of New York, what is Lima like etc. After lunch, Rachel had signed the papers and told them that she was going to move at the end of August.

It was nearly two when they exited the building. They went back to the hotel afterwards and just explored the hotel. Tomorrow they agreed that they were going to visit their colleges.

As Quinn laid in bed that night, she couldn't help but be a bit mad jealous of Indie. It was a bit obvious that Indie liked Rachel and Indie was beautiful. Indie was clearly a rival.

_You're not even with the girl yet and you're already jealous._

Quinn groaned as the voice in her head interrupted her thoughts.

* * *

**Author's note: **I'm sorry about this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**July 5,2011 11:34 a.m.**

"What do you think will happen if I steal one of those paintings, Rachel?" Quinn asked quietly as the two ascended the wide stairs. Rachel glared at her blonde friend. Quinn grinned.

Rachel looked around feeling overwhelmed, excited and nervous all at once. She cannot believe she will be here two months from now. She was so happy, she lets out a squeak of excitement. Quinn rolled her eyes but smiled at Rachel.

"You ought to breathe every few seconds you know," Quinn said as they turned the corner.

"I'm just ecstatic, Quinn. This school is one of the best and I still can't believe I'll be going here. Gah! I'm so excited," Rachel skipped around Quinn with joy.

"You deserve to be here, Rach. You should know that by now," Quinn placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder earning a grateful smile from the diva. "Come on. Let's go in here." Quinn wiggled her eyebrows as she approached double doors beside each other.

"Quinn! Come back here," Rachel whispered fiercely, looking around. She looked back at the swinging door and groaned before following her crazy blonde friend. "Are we allowed here? What if they see us? Quinn, wh-."

She stopped herself from speaking as she turned around to see the vast theatre that is in front of her. This was the biggest theatre room she has ever been in and it gave her the chills.

"Rach, close your eyes." Rachel frowned at Quinn. "I'm not ging to do anything bad, I promise." Quinn laughed lightly. Rachel closed her eyes with a smile and after a few seconds she heard Quinn's voice again. "Imagine yourself at that stage over there." Quinn started as she grabbed Rachel's hand and started to walk towards the stage.

Rachel let out a slightly shuddering breath, tightening her grip on Quinn's hand.

"With a yellow flowing dress that glows when the spotlight is on you." Quinn continued. "You see a massive amount of people, waiting for you to perform, anticipated, excited." They were halfway to the stage now. "The small orchestra behind you is smiling at you as you look at them too. The lights around the theatre are now closing and a single spotlight comes out from above, shining down upon you." Rachel giggled at that. "The orchestra starts to play and you let out a breath." Rachel let out a breath as they climbed the stage. "You start to sing to..."

"On My Own. Definitely On My Own." Rachel whispered but loud enough for Quinn to hear.

"On My Own." Quinn slowly let's go of Rachel's hand and jumped gracefully off the stage before taking a seat on the third row.

Rachel started to sing gradually getting more confident. Quinn just watched, her hands wrapped around her knees as she stared in awe at Rachel. She noticed that Rachel's eyes were still closed. After a few minutes, Rachel ended the song finally opening her eyes to look at the clapping Quinn.

"Go Rachel!"

"We love you Rachel!"

"I want your autograph!"

"Get off the stage!"

Quinn shouted in different voices making Rachel laugh. A noise at the back caught their attention and all they saw was a black woman leaving the theatre with a wave. Rachel furrowed her eyebrows but smiled at Quinn who was approaching her. She sat down at the edge of the stage exhaling loudly.

"And how did that feel?" Quinn asked taking a seat beside Rachel. Rachel looked at Quinn and the blonde was momentarily taken aback. Rachel's face displays pure adoration, pure happiness, pure contentment. For a few seconds Rachel didn't speak just smiled at Quinn. "Wow, I think this is the first time I am seeing you speechless."

"It's wonderful Quinn. Do you want to try? It's an exhilarating experience."

"Nah. I'm alright. Imagine with a real audience. I wonder if you're going to faint then." Quinn smiled standing up and dragging Rachel with her.

"Yeah I wonder." Rachel hummed and as they opened the theatre doors Rachel asked,"Do you still want my autograph?"

* * *

"OMG. This is an amazing building." Rachel commented.

"Yeah it's so big." Quinn replied taking in the surrounding.

"Oh look, an exhibition! Let's go look!" Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and entering the room.

A lot of mannequins were spread out across the spacious room with different types of dresses and clothes.

"Oh my! They look so admirable. I wonder how much they cost." Rachel said as a tall, scruffy blonde boy greeted them.

"Hello, the name's Liam, do you need any help?" His voice was a bit high-pitched and his smile was dazzling.

"Hello Liam. My name is Rachel Berry and this is my friend Quinn Fabray. She is coming here this year," Rachel said proudly.

"Well it's nice to meet you two. I've been here for two years and going on my third. This university is awesome." Liam smiled again.

"Yeah, we can see." Quinn smiled back. "Oh, how much does this dresses and clothes cost? Do you know?"

"Well that depends on the person who made it. They never show the prices. You have to go straight to the person who designed it." Liam replied as the three walk around eyeing the displays.

"Liam!" An old man with round glasses shouted, beckoning the blonde boy over.

"If you would excuse me, ladies." Liam politely said before going to the old man.

"I think he's got the hots for you Quinn," Rachel whispered leaning at Quinn. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You really think that? Did ou not notice the way he spoke and stood and moved around?" Rachel shook her head clearly confused.

"He plays for the other team," Quinn whispered, as they continued walking around. Rachel still looked confused and Quinn sighed. "He's gay Rachel." Recognition dawned on the brunette's face before looking at Quinn again.

"I don't think so, Quinn. I think he's very much straight. He was flirting with you," Rachel argued.

"There's a difference between being friendly and being a flirt, you know." Quinn replied.

"I still don't believe it." Rachel smiled.

"I would bet that you are wrong and I'm right but I don't want to crush your feelings." Quinn smirked.

"Ha ha ha. Fine, I bet dinner that he is not gay." Rachel said with determination.

"Whatever you say," Quinn just chuckled softly.

"Sorry, my professor just wanted to speak about my newest design. So, anything else I can help you with?" Liam smiled again. Rachel returned a mega-watt smile.

"Actually there's a question I would like to ask, if that's ok?" Rachel started and Quinn knew what she was going to ask. She shook her head behind Liam, mouthing the words 'Don't'. She didn't think Rachel would be that blunt now, would she? Rachel ignored the blonde and cleared her throat.

"Are you, in any case, gay?" Rachel asked, a smile still plastered on her face. Quinn face-palmed her face moving beside Rachel.

"I'm sorry, Liam, that my friend is so blunt. I never thought she was that blunt." Quinn glanced at Rachel who frowned at her. They were met with a hearty laugh.

"I don't mind really. Wow that's one good laugh. Thank you." Liam continued to laugh as Rachel and Quinn stood looking at the older boy who was still laughing, now more calmly.

"Yes, yes I am gay," Liam smiled chuckling a bit. Quinn looked amused and Rachel has her mouth opened. "My boyfriend is actually here. He just went to the toilet." Liam said as he lead the two girls to the snack table."Oh look there he is." He pointed towards the door where a black haired guy stood, his hair ruffled. He looked around and finally saw Liam.

"Rachel, Quinn this is my boyfriend Derek. Derek, this is Rachel and Quinn. Quinn is coming here at FIT this September and they are awesome people." Liam introduced sliding an arm around Derek's waist.

"Hello girls. Nice to meet you." Derek said sternly, nodding his head with a small smile.

"Hello Derek," Rachel beamed at the couple.

"Liam, baby, can I borrow money please? I left my wallet at our apartment." Derek asked. Liam hurriedly reached for his back pocket where his own wallet is.

"Of course, of course. Here." Liam gave Derek at least sixty dollars and Derek smiled, kissing Liam on the forehead.

"Thank you honey, I'll see you at home." Derek waved at the three before going off.

"You two are adorable together!" Rachel exclaimed making Quinn roll her eyes playfully.

"Yeah, we've been together for a year and a half. I feel so lucky," Liam said with dreamy eyes.

The afternoon was spent looking at the exhibitions and talking. Mostly talking. Before the two girls left FIT, they had Liam's phone number and he has theirs. They instantly clicked with Liam, finding that he is very humorous and easy-going.

"That's an amazing school you're going to, Quinn! I'm so proud of you!" Rachel said happily.

"Yeah it is an amazing school. Too bad it's so close to your school though. Can't a girl have her space?" Quinn wiped her forehead dramatically, earning a soft slap from Rachel. Quinn laughed and then smirked at Rachel, remembering something.

"You owe me dinner, Ms. I-Have-A-Sixth-Sense." Quinn laughed entering their car. Rachel pouted.

"Fine, fine. I believe you have good gay-dar Quinn." Rachel said.

"You got word from Santana right?" Quinn smiled. Rachel nodded. "I think being with her for so long enhanced my gay-dar." Quinn laughed.

"I think so too. Come on, let's eat." Rachel beamed at the blonde starting the car.

* * *

**July 6, 2011 19:35**

For the whole day, the two decided to just stay in the hotel and watch films. Rachel managed to make Quinn watch five musicals and four Disney movies. Popcorn bags were around the bin as the two girls were leaning against the bed in front of T.V.

"Did I ever ask what's your favourite Disney movie ever?" Rachel asked softly as Mulan sang the song "I'll Make a Man Out of You".

"I don't think you ever did." Quinn said. "But I think my favourite one would be Beauty and the Beast." She smiled remembering the first animated film she saw.

"No way! That one's mine too! I love the love story between them." Rachel looked excitedly at Quinn before looking back at the T.V.

"I agree. " Quinn nodded.

"You know, a Beast who's just really lonely and in search of love. At the end, he let's go of the girl she loves to make her happy. That's admirable, that is. I think the message was to not judge a book by its cover." Rachel said.

"Yeah and there's Belle, understanding, brave and strong. She does not care about what people really think and she is a woman of principle. I think that's exemplary." Quinn replied. Rachel nodded.

Quinn looked outside and saw the sun setting. New York was out there and they were inside. It's not right.

"Get dressed, Rachel. Let's go out. It's not right to be inside when ew York is out there. Come on! Up, up, up!" Quinn commanded, grabbing her jeans, shirt and jacket off the bed and entering the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she got out of the bathroom. "You read-" she stopped mid-sentence as she saw Rachel putting on a shirt, her back on Quinn. "Oof. Sorry." Quinn turned back around, blushing profusely.

Rachel laughed, "I don't mind Quinn, we're both girls anyway." Rachel said.

"Right, Yes. That's right. Okay, are you r-ready then?" Quinn asked as she turned around to a fully clothed Rachel.

"Yes. Where are we going, may I ask?"

"I'm going to meet up with a few gangsters round the block to get some drugs. Come on." Quinn's face was deadly serious as she explain to Rachel. The brunette's eyes widened. "I'm kidding. Just come on, trust me." Quinn smiled opening the door. Rachel shook her head, smiling widely, slipping out the door.

The drive took more or less twenty minutes and when they were at least three minutes away from their destination, Rachel cheered loudly, now knowing where they were going.

"Grab the bag behind you please." Quinn commanded turning right and noticing the parking lot. Rachel grabbed the bag and opened it.

"Ice cream, crisps, water and sandwiches. A picnic, huh?" Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, it's going to be awesome because it's sunset too." Quinn said putting the car to a stop.

They were in Brooklyn Bridge Park and there was a lot of people walking, jogging, sitting down and there was even a few people dancing. The two walked towards the benches that overlooked the bright New York.

"Oh wow," Rachel said sitting down and placing the bag down between them. Quinn rummaged around the bag, taking out the box of ice cream.

"Here have a popsicle. They're vegan." Quinn said before Rachel could interrupt.

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel took it from the blonde's hand and felt something that travelled up to her elbow. If Quinn had felt it too, she didn't show it. So Rachel just shrugged, imagining that it was the coldness of the popsicle.

Quinn felt it too and immediately hid her reaction by bowing her head and taking out another popsicle for herself. Her hand was tingly from Rachel's touch, she exhaled slowly gathering composure.

"You ok?" Rachel asked worriedly. Quinn nodded, looking out at New York.

"How's Beth?" Rachel asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Beth's great. I've texted Shelby every day since we came here." Rachel knew she wanted to say more so she waited. "I miss her."

"That's very understandable. If you didn't miss her, I would ask 'What was wrong with you?'" Rachel chuckled lightly.

"What else do you have in here?" Rachel asked taking the bag in her hands. Quinn scooted closer looking in with Rachel.

"I wan those crisps." Quinn said and Rachel took it out. Rachel placed the bag on the ground and put her head on Quinn's shoulder. The blonde gasped quietly, not loud enough for Rachel to hear. Rachel's hair tickled Quinn's reddening cheek. Rachel hugged Quinn's left arm and sighed.

"I know I've been saying this many times now but I'm really happy you're my friend now. My best fried even."

"Of course. And I really don't mind you saying all those things every second. It helps boost my ego." Quinn smiled. Rachel laughed, her body vibrating softly against Quinn's gasped again but she relaxed a few second later. They stayed like that for a while as the sky turned darker making New York glow more. Quinn sighed happily, putting her head on top of Rachel's, feeling so content.

"Quinn?" Rachel hummed. Quinn grunted in response. "What if I'm not good enough? What if I failed all my classes? What if-?" Quinn interrupted her with a hug.

Pulling back Quinn said, "If you do, which is never going to happen by the way, we'll be here for you. Your friends, your family. There's nothing to be afraid of. You will take New York by storm, ok? I'll be right here beside you, midge." Rachel glared, smiling. "So, cheer up and stop being insecure because you don't need to be." Quinn said. Rachel hugged her tenderly before resorting back to their previous position.

"New York is divine." Rachel commented.

* * *

**June 7, 2011 3:42 p.m.**

"Come on Quinn. The earlier we are, the better seats we have." Rachel said grabbing a bag which was full of food. Rachel had plan to take Quinn to the Bryant Park to watch a film outdoor. It was her way of expressing gratitude towards Quinn for everything the blonde had done and said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Quinn ran to the bed, grabbing her phone and stood by the door. "Ready!" Quinn panted a bit.

"Let's go then!" Rachel marched out of the room, followed by the blonde.

They arrived very early, to Rachel's great satisfaction.

"Are we not too early?" Quinn asked as they laid down blanket on the grass a few metres away from the screen.

"No, not at all. I'm fairly sure that this place will be crowded by the clock struck 4:15 and we probably won't get good seats. You know the phrase 'If you snooze, you lose'," Rachel smiled proudly to herself. Quinn just laughed.

Rachel was right. When the clock told them that it was 4:15, the place was loaded with teenagers, old people and families. It was noisy and so alive. Quinn and Rachel was playing chess to pass the time.

"Have you been in contact with our friends at home?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I have. Mostly with Santana, Brittany and Puck. They told me to say hi to you anyway." Quinn said moving her queen. "What about you?"

"I've been in contact with Finn, Kurt and Puck. And I heard from Puck that he's planning to rent a bus so all of us Glee kids can go to the beach or go on a road trip." Rachel said, moving her pawn.

"Oh yeah heard that. That actually sounds good. Just us teenagers, no parents or authoritative figures." Qunn smiled.

"I agree. I heard everyone wants to go anyway, which is wonderful, since we're going to be in different states in two months time." Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, might be the last time we spent time with each other for a long time." Quinn agreed, taking down Rachel's bishop. The screen turned on and everyone quieted down.

"Oooooh movie's starting." Rachel sat up beside Quinn and putting down her head on the Quinn's shoulders once again.

"You have a very comfortable shoulder Quinn."

"So I've noticed." Quinn smiled as the movie start.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **I am really really really sorry for late updates. Really sorry. I have no excuse except school. I'm really sorry.

I thank you everyone who had favourited and followed this story. I am grateful, but thank you especially to the people who review. They mean a lot to me, they really do. Thank you very much.

Last thing, I'm sorry if some people are not liking the story as this progress. But I'll try to make it better.

Keep rockin' people. \m/


End file.
